Phantoms
by PrennCooder
Summary: Amity Park is never safe from ghosts. Some think its doomed. There's lots of action, drama, romance, and mystery. What adventures will Danny and his friends take this year? New allies? Enemies? You have a say. Accepting OCs. Now up: Danny and friends are invited to a mysterious Greek wedding for a couple they don't even know.
1. Form, Rules, & Copyrights

**.:Rules:.**

* * *

-Anonymous reviewers submitting a character will be IGNORED since I can't reply to them, obviously

-No halfa sues, or any SUES at all, will be accepted, neither will self-inserts or characters based off another character from ANY show

-You can make, and are encouraged to make, a VILLAIN

-If Danny is paired with anyone in this story, it'll be Cecelia. NOT Sam, and not your OC

-All submissions must be FIRST GENERATION characters

-Your character must be a Danny Phantom OC. It seems a no-brainer, but believe it or not, some people have actually submitted characters from other fandoms

-If you expect me to use your character, fave, follow, and review this story!

-If there's nothing to say on a part of the bio you're filling out, DO NOT PUT UNKNOWN OR N/A; just delete it! This is very annoying to see! But try to fill out all the things. If the character is not worth your time to develop, then it absolutely is not worth my time writing them

-And lastly, you MUST use my form. UNLESS you already have a bio made up for your character which is longer than my form

* * *

**.:The Form:.**

* * *

Name:

Age when Danny is a junior in high school:

Skin:

Hair style and color:

Eye:

Species (with percentages):

Powers:

Power weaknesses:

Good personality traits:

Neutral personality traits:

Bad personality traits:

Strengths/skills/hobbies:

Flaws/weaknesses:

Clothing style:

Music style:

Likes in general:

Doesn't like in general:

Would never do:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interest (if applies; can't be Danny):

Family/pets/home life description:

Backstory:

Thoughts on Danny:

Thoughts on Tucker:

Thoughts on Cecelia:

Thoughts on Garth:

Thoughts on Wenn:

Thoughts on Sam:

Thoughts on anybody else like Jazz, Danielle, Valerie, Dash, Paulina, etc:

* * *

**This is the current listing of all the people who have submitted characters and which characters they own. Let me know if somebody was missed. This includes the whole of DMSIP, which is about to be edited and re-posted here since it was deleted from my old account. I look forward to your submissions and keep in mind there is no limit on how many OCs you can send in :) I was thinking of doing this copyrights thing at the end, but I didn't want to hear any complaining if appropriate credit was not given so here it is.**

* * *

**Character Owners:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom and all canon © Butch Hartman

Story © me

Cecelia, Wenn, Garth, Preston, Niki, Larrow, Cirth, Tekairo, Kibbon, Carter, Nova, Zaid, Alleksis, A.R.C., Velocity Perniculous, Sebastian, Astin, Korr, Jackie, Tara, Luna © me

Tyler, Tori, Chloe, Renyi, Jake, Melissa, Kachelle, Sykeno, Lennekio © JetafrayAngel

Auden/Audio Kim © .Silence

Jackie Warrows/Raven Shadows © Shadows of the Mist.

Amanda Rivers © xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx

Amber McClain © Twiphase

Jet Maximum & Max Maximum © ClockworksApperentice

Angelica Eris © Destined Meltdowns

Bob Foley © Quirrell

Dannielle Reed & Dawn Chamberline © Crazy Blood

Zena Star belongs © doggyjunky

Shirley Showenhower ©The Dp Fangurl

Fredrick Johnson idea © One-legged Jim

Solana Jessing © blueangelrose97

Mitchi Sander & Kim Sander © writergirl142

Christian Burke © Kid Possible

Her version of Clothos, Atropos and Lachesis © VampsLuz

Ginny Moore © Dianna Phantom27

Karly Mason © CreepySheepy

Nolan and Nate © Scribble-Demon

Kenzi Masters © mangexHealer45454

Kat Salem © syd004

Ashley/Persephone and Ethan/Hades © tediz-leader

Dana Masters © Jennythe3

May Allen © Fighter1357

Electroid © Blue Lightning

Aribell Masher © Invader Zimmantha aka Z-13

James Murphy © Romanticly tragic perfection

Bess Melonie © Lizzy Mist

Technus Beach plot and ideas © Ghostfudge160

Marie Quezada © Consistently Inconsistant

Angelica Faith © Dreams Come True 996

David Jones © Alchemist15

Torron Sanchez © Sally

Nat Masters © Jimmy Salvatore

Love at First Kiss © SilverSheryl

First Crushes © Quirrell

Kara Simmons © Quirrell

Ryuu Kuroto © Zaqhirix Cheshire

Alex Petrikov © Danny Phantasm

The Candle Ghost © Cybertronian-Unsub

Endra Shurel © xX I am Scourge Xx

Alf © Matthew

Justin Timberling & Jake Timberling © Luna WhiteWolf

* * *

**Notes: The episodes are meant to be in no particular order unless otherwise specified that they are a multi-part episode.**

**UPDATE 8-19-14: Currently there are two seasons in existence. I'm still in the process of uploading season one which is Danny's sophomore year of high school. Season two will be junior year. Originally I was having you guys give submissions for his senior year but I'm still undecided if I'm going to do a senior year or just add them to the junior year. It all depends on how everything looks when I get there and if I actually receive that many submissions. But know ahead of time that this story will be the length of two novels.**

**I am also looking to possibly cowrite a new story, if any of you are interested :) if you are, please message me :)**

**I look forward to meeting your characters!**

**~Prenn**


	2. S1E1 The New Team Phantom

**There is no other person's OC in this but it's pretty much an introduction episode like a pilot. I know it takes place in 10th grade and you guys are still submitting characters for 12th grade so don't get confused :) The fact is, 10th grade and 11th grade are both finished and they have 21 episodes each and will be posted here accordingly. This episode was written today, but most of 10th and 11th grade episodes were written in 2012-2013 and then there was a big time gap till now, when I decided to continue it. **

* * *

**"The New Team Phantom"**

Daniel James Fenton, known by the everyday average name as Danny, was a fair-skinned black-haired blue-eyed sophomore, fifteen years old, who lived in a household with his parents and two sisters. The year was 2005.

His older sister Jasmine "Jazz" was a redhead, very practical, and studious in school. She could be a bit of a nosy killjoy at times and though she and Danny had their squabbles, they still loved each other as family. Currently she was a senior in high school, hoping to get into a prestigious college, but right now was hanging out at her best friend Audio's house studying.

Danny's younger sister Danielle was thirteen, but she was taking her schooling online and did not go to the middle school. She had never actually been in real school but was excited to be going next year. She technically was Danny's clone and was created at the age of twelve by Danny's arch enemy. When she broke away from living with the villain, she eventually wound up getting adopted by Danny's family.

As if it wasn't already obvious that the Fenton family was different because the husband and wife—Jack and Maddie—were professional ghost hunters, to top it all off, Danny and Danielle had ghost powers that they kept secret from their parents and anyone outside of their circle of friends and Jazz. Life was all new to Danielle, being a clone, so she tended to hang out with Danny's friends whenever he brought them home.

Danny's best friend since forever was Tucker Foley, an African-American technology geek in school but a pretty cool gamer with an iron stomach. He was loyal and confident and friendly too. Danielle thought he was great and often wondered why he wasn't popular in school.

Some of Danny's other friends included ex-girlfriend Sam Manson who was a goth and a gamer as well, and current girlfriend Cecelia Hazel who was one of the hot popular chicks in school. Dating Sam was something Danny did quickly without thinking about it, but he regretted it soon enough and broke up with her quickly. They agreed to stay friends and it was obvious that they weren't right for each other.

That's why he was glad to have found Cecelia. She was his third girlfriend, and after two shots of bad luck he was thinking third time's the charm. He really felt special about her, like maybe she was going to be the one. Lots of people wondered what an A-Lister was doing with an average guy like Danny and his loser friends, but that's because the rest of the world didn't know that Cecelia had some powers as well.

Tucker and Sam were human, but Cecelia had electric powers due to a machine accident—but that's another story. Danny's three best friends were all in his grade, but they had an older friend as well who was eighteen and had dropped out of high school a long time ago. His name was Garth Lloyd, and he had a ghost dragon amulet fused inside of him which allowed him to transform into a dragon at will. He and Cecelia were new friends of Danny's but he was beginning to feel like he had known them forever.

Life was good for Danny, that is, when his hometown of Amity Park, Colorado, was not being attacked by some rampant monster or power-hungry ghost. Currently Danny was headed to his prime hangout, a fast food restaurant called the Nasty Burger. As soon as the boy had walked far enough out of view of his house, he changed into his ghost form and flew the rest of the way there. Having a ghostly identity saved SO much time!

When the teenager had arrived, he changed back into his human form where no one could see and then entered the place just as if he was a normal teenager. Almost immediately, he found Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia sitting in their usual booth. Danny grinned and sat next to Cecelia and put his arm around her. Tucker and Sam were sitting on the other side of them and they smiled at Danny's joining them.

After lunch, the four of them took a leisurely walk over to Tucker's place to check out his family's new surround sound system. Tucker had been claiming that this new thing was excellent to play video games on. So he, Danny, and Sam logged in and Cecelia watched them play. She was in no way a gamer.

They were playing for a while, and Sam was clearly beating the guys. This was starting to annoy them, so Tucker decided to break out his new mad skills. He told them he was practicing cuz he hated getting beat by a girl, and when the level had been conquered, Tucker ended up with the highest score just by a few. He did this little victory dance and Sam sighed darkly. Danny laughed, "It's all in good fun."

All was fun and games until a mist came out of Danny's mouth. This happened whenever a ghost was near. The room got quiet in seconds. The four friends froze and the mirth dissipated. "This can't be good." Tucker said. He jolted to his room and returned with a green and silver cylindrical thermos.

This object was in no way an ordinary thermos for drinking out of, but it was made entirely for kicking ghost butt by capturing them and sucking them into it. Danny's parents had actually made it, but Danny had been able to sneak a few out for his friends just in case there was a problem. And there was bound to be one soon.

A big green ogre-like ghost with a chain around his neck and rippling muscles phased in, angry, with bloodshot eyes. The four teens gasped, but they did not panic. As they often though to themselves, _they do this every day, no biggy_. Those words of comfort would hopefully be enough to get them through this one. Danny changed into his ghost form.

Tucker prepared to capture this villain by sucking it into the thermos, but before he could open he thermos, the villain swept his arm across and knocked Tucker into the wall. The thermos flew off somewhere. Tucker whimpered. "My parents are going to kill me…"

"Tucker!" Sam cried out.

"I'm okay!" he announced.

Sam went to look for the thermos, but didn't take her eyes off the ogre for long.

Danny started firing his green ectoblasts at their new unexpected rival. He flew up into the air, hoping to hold it off long enough to get sucked into the thermos. Cecelia helped where she could though she couldn't fly, and fired off electric blasts. The family room was getting wrecked. Things were broken and messy now.

The struggle was hard. Sam was digging for the thermos and still trying to avoid being hit. All of a sudden her attention briefly turned to the door as it opened and a thin blond teenager walked in. He looked about the same age as them but he had this wicked expression on his face and these very unique swirling golden eyes—the likes of which made Danny's stomach churn.

This kid's name was Wenn Lestri and he was a reoccurring rival in the lives of these teens though little was known about him except that he worked for Vlad. But anyone who worked for Vlad couldn't be good. "Come on, you're not supposed to be here, Bumo. You're wasting my precious time!" The blond kid yelled darkly, crossing his arms.

He glanced briefly around the room and assessed Danny—superman wannabe; potential threat, Tucker—loser; not a threat, Sam—if he stuck around long enough she might give him an excuse to kill her, and Cecelia—sexy; easy lay. When Bumo the ghost ogre did not respond to Wenn's command, the boy glared up at the gigantic ghost. In that glare there was a power that Danny and his friends did not understand.

Bumo wailed, "But you told me Vlad hates these guys…and that they're a major thorn in his side! I thought that if I took them out…"

"Well, you thought wrong." Wenn cut him off. "Now let's go." He glared still, and Bumo made this awful screaming sound that forced the other four teenagers to cover their ears. It was obvious Wenn had control over Bumo to some extent, because Bumo unwillingly followed Wenn out. They left, and that was that.

Danny even watched from the window to make sure they weren't coming back. "The coast is clear, guys." He mentioned to his friends as he changed back into his ghost form. He sat on the couch, trying to deduce what Vlad was up to now. "This was all very strange."

"I hate that guy…" Sam muttered, joining Danny on the couch.

"Yeah he totally freaks me out!" Tucker shuddered.

"So what do you guys think he wanted?" Cecelia asked. "Er, what _Vlad_ wanted?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. But it seems Vlad intends on coming after me himself, whenever that is. So keep your eyes peeled, guys."

The others nodded. "Will do." Tucker said.

And so they went back to their gaming and needless to say, forgot the whole thing. But Danny couldn't help but glance out the window every once in a while, waiting to see if Vlad would strike. He didn't today, but that didn't ensure the safety of tomorrow.

* * *

**Please review, fave, follow, and keep submitting OCs! :)**


	3. S1E2 Love at First Kiss

**Hey this is a little story I adopted from SilverSheryl and made a part of this :3 No OCs yet, but there will be. And I know that cuz everything I post here is pre-written haha**

* * *

**"Love At First Kiss"**

One day at school, Danny was sitting at his lunch table and Paulina Sanchez walked by with her boyfriend Dash Baxter. They had only started dating. Danny had a thing for her once and they had their moments but he wondered why it never really worked out between him and her. Not that he was discontent with the way things ended up, but he just wanted to take the time to remember one day that often went forgotten…

After the incident at the hospital, the local politicians had covered up all the questions by revealing that "ghost bugs" had been in control of the students. Danny, Tucker and Sam knew what actually had happened. And that it was the hero Danny Phantom who had saved the students of Casper High from the ghost bugs.

This whole series of events concluded with Tucker getting a broken leg from Sam falling on him. His injury landed him a spot in the hospital. But for the next six weeks, he would not be able to walk.

Danny and Sam walked together along with Danny's parents, who were headed for Danny's home. Danny and Sam decided to walk to the park and chill under a cool tree.

"Shade is way better than sun, I always say." Said Sam relaxed.

"I prefer the sun usually, but today is kind of a hot day." Danny said. He leaned up against the back of the tree.

It was so nice to see several of the kids that were previously ill-stricken with symptoms from the ghost bug. Now they were all well. Dash Baxter and Kwan were playing football. Star and Valerie were jogging around the park for exercise. It was such a wonderful day.

And then a nice red convertible pulled into the nearby parking lot. Paulina exited, along with some of her neighborhood pals. Star, Dash, Kwan and Valerie all stopped what they were doing to crowd Paulina.

"Gee, I wonder what's going on." said Danny to Sam.

"Aw, it's Paulina. Who cares?"

Danny could distinctively hear the words "beach" "closed" and "ghost". Impulsively he stood up. He could tell even from a distance that all the kids seemed to be upset. Paulina was still in her swimsuit, but she was dry. Perhaps the beach was closed because a ghost had been attacking.

"Danny, whatever you do, don't go over there. Paulina is shallow and selfish. She's probably complaining about a bad manicure or something…" But by the time Sam opened her eyes from her relaxed nap, Danny was already half way over to Paulina.

Then Danny realized he couldn't just walk up to her as average Danny Fenton. He went into the bathroom for a quick change to Danny Phantom, and then flew over to the horde of teens.

"Is there some sort of problem over here?" Danny folded his arms and tried to look fierce, though he was very self-conscious right now.

"Danny Phantom! Wow, you're so cool!" Said Dash.

"What do you want?" Valerie grimaced.

Paulina gasped lightheartedly and her somber face turned into a delighted grin. "There's a big blue-faced ghost scaring away everybody on the beach. Eventually, they just had to close it off. But I saw him—nearly gave me a heart attack. He has glowing red eyes—and—fangs. And a cape. If only you were there to stop him…" Paulina swooned and clasped her hands together.

"I'll stop him!" Danny said mightily.

Dash and Paulina cheered but Valerie growled. Kwan gave Danny a high five.

"You'll need to come with me, Paulina."

"Um, I dunno…"

"You're going to need to be brave." He took hold of her hands.

"Just like you?" She asked, staring into his green eyes.

Danny blushed, not expecting to ever hear such a sentence from her. She had never before made such an obvious come-on to him. He couldn't ignore it, and he didn't want to. "Just like me." he said wholeheartedly.

Danny took her hand and he flew the two of them to the beach so Paulina could show him where the ghost was. Dash and the rest of Paulina's friends would meet them there in the convertible.

Danny had never seen the beach so deserted before. As he flew overhead, he and Paulina saw no ghosts at all. They scanned the beach with their eyes. Paulina held on to his arm tightly. If a ghost did show up, however, Danny was readying an ectoblast in every hand.

"Look! Somebody's coming out of the bathroom!" Paulina heard the flushing sound.

Danny turned the two of them intangible.

Somebody was coming out, and he or she was not wearing shoes. Danny could hear the flopping of the feet.

A tall, slim figure emerged. Not only was he human, but he was somebody Danny recognized. The man had a gray ponytail and intense blue eyes. He was also squinting as he looked around. "Who's there?" He barked.

Danny revealed himself and Paulina, but he was at the ready if this was a trap.

"Goodness gracious, can't a guy go to the bathroom in peace!"

"Who are you?" Paulina asked.

He smiled intensely and looked at Danny. "Just an average middle-aged man who wanted to sit alone on the beach for a few hours. But I guess I won't get to do that because I'm too busy catching the ghost who's been scaring everybody away." he conveniently pulled out of his pocket a little ball and threw it at Danny.

The ball hissed, and smoke came out of it. Danny yelped, but it was too late—he was already caught within the ghost shield. "Lemme out, Vlad!" Danny bellowed angrily. He zapped the shield with every beam and every punch but they were useless.

Vlad chuckled a bit. He pulled out a phone and started to alert all the local authorities including the news anchorman.

"Paulina, you're going to have to save me." Danny said to her.

"But I can't. I'm not a fighter…I'm just a girl." Paulina suddenly sounded all weak and helpless and did not at all display the confidence that she did at school.

"You're going to have to walk out of this shield…and take this with you." Danny whispered in Paulina's ear. He handed her a silver and green thermos. "Open this up, and aim it straight at him."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

"Uh…okay…I guess that's easy enough." Paulina took a deep breath and suddenly felt a jolt of bravery as she left the ghost shield.

Once she looked at Vlad, though, she could no longer breathe. Her fingertips were going numb. But she did exactly what Danny told her to. It was as if an invisible vortex was pulling Vlad into the soup thermos. He screamed and kicked, but with all his might he could not resist being pulled in. And then Paulina closed the lid. "Wow. I've never seen anything like this!" Paulina said.

"Better scoop up the shield ball too." Danny said. He was smiling—beaming—because he was so proud of Paulina.

Once the ball was in the thermos as well, the shield disappeared and Danny was free. They hugged, and both of them blushed.

Then Paulina realized, "All the people he called, they'll be here any minute! What do we do? We still didn't catch the ghost! Everyone's going to come here and think it's you!"

"Actually…we did catch the ghost. Well, rather you did."

"Hmm. But he looked just like a man. The ghost I saw earlier looked way different."

"This ghost—well, think of him as a shape shifter. He can make himself look like a human, but he could never hide the evil underneath. He hasn't got an ounce of humanity in him."

"And here you are, a ghost, and yet you seem more human than the shape-shifter."

"I suppose in a way I am." Danny smiled.

Paulina was not so sure what he meant. Before she had time to think about it deeply, she saw Dash pull up in the red convertible. Following him were two other cars which contained the rest of Paulina's friends. They cheered, thinking that Danny Phantom had chased the evil ghost away. And then they scattered abroad on the beach.

It was then that the news anchorman arrived with his big van and camera crew. "Hello there, I'm reporting to you live from Amity Park Beach. Just about ten minutes ago, we got a call from an anonymous source that there was a ghost causing terror and chaos on the beach. Currently, it seems that everything is just fine. What do you have to say about this, young girl?" the news anchorman shoved his microphone into Paulina's face.

"I…hi…I'm Paulina."

"Did you see a ghost that was unleashing all sorts of terror?"

"Um…yes, actually."

"But she captured him!" Danny butted in. He waved the soup thermos in front of the camera. "He's right in here, and the beach is safe, all thanks to Paulina."

Paulina smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Danny." Paulina kissed him lightly on the lips and he blushed.

"That's a wrap, people." said the news anchorman. He and his people packed away their things.

"Wow, Danny! This was such an amazing day! We should hang out more often." Paulina wrapped her arms around him "You're just the coolest guy ever. If only you went to my school, we could sit together at lunch and everything…we could totally be the cutest couple."

A look of guilt sprang across Danny's face. And then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little black and purple dot moving along quickly. It was Sam…on a skateboard. And she was headed straight for Danny and Paulina.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Ugh! You know that goth geek?" Paulina looked at Danny in disbelief.

By now, Sam was standing right next to Danny and Paulina. Paulina frowned at Sam.

"Hello, random citizen." Danny pretended not to know Sam.

"Ha ha, very funny, Danny. I came here to warn you about Jack and Maddie Fenton, who are on their way here thinking that there's a ghost attacking the beach kids." Sam said, crossing her arms.

"Vlad must have called them." Danny said to himself. "Gotta run to the bathroom!" he said to Paulina.

Danny went inside the bathroom and came out as Danny Fenton.

"Danny Phantom is sure taking a long time in there." Paulina said.

Sam and Danny had to make a run for it to catch Danny's parents before they reached the beach. And it took a while for the two friends to convince Jack and Maddie that there were no more evil ghosts on the beach.

Eventually, Paulina walked up to them and said, "I've been waiting for Danny Phantom for twenty minutes and he's still in the bathroom." She pushed Fenton into the bathroom. "You go in there and check if he's okay."

Danny knew he had no choice but to go in there. He wanted so badly to tell Paulina his secret. But every time he even so much as thought about revealing it, Sam shook her head in disappointment. "It's not Sam's secret to keep, or to tell." Danny whispered to himself.

He had a plan now.

Danny was going to walk right out of the bathroom as Phantom, then look Paulina straight in the eye and say, "I'm Danny Fenton."

Sam face palmed out of nervousness. Paulina laughed wildly.

Then Danny transformed into his human half and Paulina's skin went chalky white. So did Sam's.

"Oh no." Sam said, devastated.

"Danny?" Paulina touched his hair and walked around him in a circle. "I don't know why I never saw it before. Oh gosh."

"Is that good or bad?" Danny felt a little guilty.

"I…I don't know now. I'm so confused." She sat down in the sand. The three of them sat in a circle. "I feel stupid now. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Sam, Tucker and my sister. Oh, and that man we captured earlier. He's a ghost hybrid like me, which is why I knew he was the culprit of this morning's beach scare." Danny said.

Paulina looked into Danny's beautiful blue eyes. Never before had she been able to picture herself with someone as unpopular as Danny Fenton. But now that she saw how brave, strong and kind he was, she knew she had finally fallen in love with the real him. And she kissed him right there on the spot.

Sam looked down at her toes, feeling awkward and trying to ignore her best friend making out with a girl she never got along with.

Danny noticed, and he and Paulina stopped kissing. "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with me dating Paulina?"

"If she makes you happy, Danny, then I guess I can make room at our table at lunch." Sam said.

Danny and Paulina cheered.

"Truce?" Paulina held out her hand. Sam took it and shook it. Before they knew it, they were both smiling.

Sam sighed, stood up and walked away. She was going to visit Tucker once more, since he was at the hospital and probably he was very lonely. Danny took Paulina by the hand and they flew off together into the lovely afternoon and had their very first real date.

It ended up being a one night thing, but still good. Danny enjoyed the experience. He remembered it even now, which was almost one year later. His mind came back to reality as he watched his friends sit down next to him at his table.


	4. S1E3 A Day in the Life of Jazz

**A little JazzxOC ^_^ this is one of the chapters of the original posting. I wonder if any of you will remember it?**

**Review :3**

* * *

**"A Day In The Life Of Jazz"**

Jazz Fenton considered herself to be a very normal senior at Casper High. She had normal friends, and lived in a normal neighborhood. But she belonged to the weirdest family in the whole of Amity Park.

Every day when she went to school, she sat in class and listened to everybody talking about things that she knew she couldn't discuss with them, _"Hey, did you see what Danny Phantom did last night?"_

_"Yeah, he's so awesome. I wish I could meet him."_

_"Danny Phantom is just another spotlight-lover."_

_"No he's not!"_

_"Is to!"_

_"Not!"_

Jazz used to just sigh or roll her eyes. Her opinion towards Danny Phantom was a neutral one, until she had discovered he was her brother. Now every day she had to fight to keep his secret a secret instead of just blurting it out. That took a lot of control on her part. Especially when her best friend was a total Danny Phantom fan.

"Hey Jazz." Auden "Audio" Kim and Jazz were chemistry partners. He was Asian, and had one of the highest GPAs in the senior class which was impressive to Jazz. He was a normal kid but a very cool one to her, despite being average in the eyes of everyone else in school.

They were partners in pretty much everything since they had been best friends all throughout high school. They both took the same AP and honors classes and sat at the same lunch table. "I could swear that yesterday I saw Danny Phantom in the school yesterday."

"Cool." Jazz bit her lip. She hoped Audio wouldn't linger on the subject for long.

"So…do you wanna hang out at my place tonight, and, er…study?"

Jazz didn't have any plans and was relieved that the subject of the Phantom had been dropped. "Sure. But, I have to talk to my little brother first. Why don't we just study over at my place?"

"Okay!" He smiled. "You're the best Jazz ever." He gave her a playful pat on the shoulder.

She chuckled.

The teacher was handing back old test papers. Jazz and Audio crossed their fingers. Audio got his back first. "Haha! A 105%! That's the highest test grade available in this class!"

Jazz received hers. "A 104." She said sadly.

"Yeah!" Audio cheered. "Now it is you who owe me a raspberry smoothie!"

Jazz sighed.

"Aw come on, smile."

She smiled halfheartedly.

After school, Jazz and Audio walked to the Nasty Burger and Jazz bought them both raspberry smoothies.

"Want me to carry your backpack for you?" Audio asked.

"Naw, I got it." Jazz said.

They walked to the Fenton house. Jazz had a key and so she was able to open the door. Jazz's little brother Danny was having some snacks. Jazz's little brother Danielle was nowhere in sight.

Well, until she jumped out at Jazz and Audio saying, "Boo!"

"Danielle!" Jazz almost choked on her smoothie.

"Who's he?" Danielle asked slyly.

"I'm Audio." He said, extending a hand.

Instead of shaking it, Danielle gave him a high-five. "Cool. So are you two dating? You two should go on a date tonight. There's a discount at one of those fancy Italian restaurants a few streets down."

"Jazz and I are just friends." Audio took the last gulp of his large smoothie.

"Riiiight." Danielle smirked.

"Yeah. We've been friends since freshman year." Jazz informed her little sister. Jazz pulled her little brother aside, "Danny, I need to tell you something."

"What?" He asked in a clueless whisper.

"Audio says he saw you at school yesterday."

"So?"

"He saw Danny Phantom." Jazz corrected herself. "You need to be a little more careful of when you go ghost."

"I'll try."

Jazz and Audio studied calculus and they were completely unaware the conversation Danny and Danielle were having in the kitchen.

"He seems like a nice guy." Danielle said in a hushed tone. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" Danny asked.

"The chemistry."

"What chemistry? They're studying math."

Danielle sighed. "Clueless Danny." She pointed to the two friends on the couch. "Their chemistry."

"Naw, I don't see it." Danny shook his head.

"Well I do. And you and I, we're going to get them together. That's what we're going to do." Danielle decided.

Danny shrugged. "Okay."

"Jazz has a bad case of IANWNLAINABFASAP."

"Whaa?"

"I'm a nerd with no life and I need a boyfriend as soon as possible."

"Well what do we do first?"

"We need to get them to kiss."

"Sounds like a big step to me. Let's start with baby steps, like, holding hands or something like that." Danny suggested. "And maybe this could work."

"All we need is something to push the two of them together." Danielle said thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"I don't like the way you said "hmm"." Danny said concerned.

"I have an idea. I know what to do! And it's so going to work!" Danielle said. She wrapped her hands around Danny's left arm and yanked him over to the couple-to-be. "Hey guys." Danielle interrupted.

"Not now, I'm studying." Jazz said.

"Audio, how would you like to date the sister of…Danny Phantom?" Danielle smirked.

Audio looked at Danielle, then at Jazz, then at Danny. "You guys are Danny Phantom's siblings?" He asked.

Danny went scarlet and tried to break away from Danielle's grasp, but she wouldn't let him be free. "Yeah." She said.

Jazz just wanted to crawl into a hole right now. "My little sister has an overactive imagination—she thinks our brother Danny is Danny Phantom." Jazz smiled embarrassedly and tried to redeem herself.

"That's great!" Audio said. He glanced at Danny. "Hey, you even look a little like Danny Phantom. Have you ever met him?"

Danny was speechless.

"I have!" Danielle chirped.

"That's so cool!"

"Are you going to ask my sister on a date or not?" Danielle suddenly turned serious.

Audio looked at Jazz, then glanced at Danielle and back at Jazz. He frowned. "J—"

Jazz cut him off. "We're just friends. You don't have to go to all this trouble making p some plot to get us together. We're cool with just being buds. Right?"

Audio nodded. That was all he could do at this point.

"Ugh, you're all a bunch of party poopers!" Danielle dramatically walked up the stairs as loudly as possible.

"I'm gonna go to Tucker's. I'll be back for dinner." Danny walked out of the house.

That left Jazz and Audio alone on the couch. And knowing Jazz, all they did was study math and science the entire time. After an hour, Audio asked Jazz, "What's your little sister doing up there?"

"Dunno. Sleeping, I guess." Jazz reached to crack open her science notebook, but Audio stopped her hand. "What?"

He stared into her sea green eyes. "Jazz…"

"?"

"Would you…like to go out? For real?"

"Um…I don't know if it would work out…"

"Just give me a chance."

"Oh, allright." She smiled.


	5. S1E4 Nevermore

**"Nevermore"**

**A reference to "Quoth the raven, nevermore" by Edgar Allen Poe because of Jackie's ghostly counterpart Raven Shadows**

In the outskirts of Amity Park, Colorado lived a girl who most people would just overlook as "that punk over there". Her name was Jackie, and well, she was not just a punk, she was also sixty percent ghost.

Jackie attended Casper High school like most of the other kids in the area. She did not have a happy life, but she wanted that all to change. She missed her little brother, Tyler, and deeply wished she could have saved him before he had become a full ghost.

Late into the school year, Jackie befriended Sam, a fellow goth. The two just clicked instantly based off of common interest. One time, Sam invited Jackie to sit at her lunch table. That was where Jackie met Danny and Tucker, two boys who didn't seem goth at all, and Cecelia, an A-lister. Jackie wondered why Sam was friends with these weirdoes.

Jackie trusted Sam a bit but she didn't trust Sam's friends. Sam also had an older friend Jazz who was a senior and was rumored to have gone out with Audio Kim, one of Jackie's old friends who she hadn't talked to in a while. But that didn't mean Jazz and Audio were still dating. Jackie didn't know. Jackie didn't care.

Jackie looked at Danny and a green mist came out of her mouth. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth, hoping he didn't notice her ghost sense or think of something else. She didn't want this boy she just meant to think she was some freak. After all, Jackie had some ghost powers and that was not normal.

After school, Jackie couldn't wait to get home. When she was sure nobody was around, she wandered into a cold alley where she transformed into Raven Shadows, her dark-spirited ghostly persona. As a ghost, she flew away into the grey skies.

It was a warm winter, and the wind was blowing around through her black hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelids started to droop. She had no desire to go back home where an argument with her father was sure to rise up. Mother never helped in those anyways. So Jackie decided to visit a place known as the ghost zone.

In a big mansion just up the hill lived some whacko who owned a portal—a gateway into the green world. Jackie hoped that the whacko wasn't home. If he was, that meant she would have to go back to her own home. There was no vehicle parked in the long winding driveway at the moment which was a good sign. So Jackie phased into the part of the mansion where the ghost portal was. She noticed that for the first time ever, it was closed.

"Going somewhere, ghost child?"

Jackie gasped, startled at the booming voice. She turned around. There was a ghost—and he was full-grown. He had blue skin, black hair, red eyes and a big fancy cape. He was very strong and seemed well-prepared for battle.

Jackie looked down at her own body. She was weak—an ant compared to this beady-eyed monster. "Who…?"

"Who am _I_? I'm the ghost who owns this portal, you little twit!" He roared at her.

Jackie gasped. She winced and prepared for a beating.

"Now, child, there's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you."

But Jackie didn't relax. She was starting to tremble.

"I can sense that you haven't had the _best_ life, now have you?"

Jackie shook her head. What else was there to do but to agree with him? If she flew away, surely he would follow her and try to destroy her…

"You come into my portal because you miss your brother."

Jackie nodded.

"And your parents? They never understood you, did they…"

"Get away from me." Jackie was red in the face.

"Oh calm down. I'm offering you _help_. I happen to be one very rich man, and I know a good cause to donate when I see one. Would you let me help you, child?" He asked gently.

"What do you want?" She was quivering.

"Only to help you."

"And nothing in return?"

"No. Oh well, if you insist, there is one…very _small_…requirement…" He pressed a button so that the portal opened, in attempt to sway Jackie's answer. "Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

"No."

"You don't do your research, do you?"

"Not really."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you." His hand glowed red as he generated an ectoblast, ready to fire he scowled at Jackie.

Intent upon leaving, Jackie whizzed into the ghost portal without so much as a cry for help.

The foe followed her into the ghost zone, until he spotted a big guy in a suit. "Get her, Skulker."

"I'm on it, boss."

With Skulker on her tail, Jackie must have flown for miles. She was deep inside the ghost zone, with little hope of escaping. Every spec of hope was dwindling. She was hanging on the edge of the moment.

All she wanted right now was to find her brother.

He was the only person who ever cared about her, and she him.

If only she could spend the rest of her life with Tyler, then she would be much happier. Her folks would probably be better off too…

Jackie felt a sudden coldness in her lower abdomen. She put her hand there to see where it was. On her black gloves were drips of ghostly green blood—she had been shot. The blast had gone right through her, leaving a big whole.

Terrified, she screamed so loud, her ears were slightly deafened, and she started to black out into unconsciousness.

She didn't expect to wake up. Back in the ghost zone. Lying on the gravelly floor of an island. She rubbed her head. She felt her abdomen where she had been shot. Her skin was already healing it shut. "That's not possible…"

Tyler was hovering over her, smiling weakly. "Hello."

"Tyler!" She sprang up and hugged him. "I'm so glad I found you! How did you save me from Skulker?"

"Skulker?"

"Yeah. There was a big bad ghost chasing me, and…"

"I just found you here, sleeping. Not exactly the best place for a nap…"

"I wasn't sleeping. I…" She felt the place where the wound once was. Now it had completely sealed up, leaving only the hole in her dark costume. "I was shot. I don't understand. I should be dead." She tried to transform back into her human self, but she couldn't. "Figures." She said solemnly.

"So you're a full ghost now! That means you get to stay here with me!" Tyler grabbed her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you. It's such a nice neighborhood—rarely any fights. Everybody will welcome you."

Jackie didn't want to move. "This is something I've sorta been wanting for a long time."

"Great! Let's go!"

"But, I can't just run away from my problem: I have to face it. I have to tell mom and dad I'm leaving. I'm going to stay here with you. I'll never go back there again, I promise."

Tyler shrugged. He showed her the way out of the ghost zone through a much safer portal that was in an old warehouse. Together the two ghosts flew back to the place they once called their home.

The place was big, brown, and run-down. Too many of the windows were broken and the grass was dark brown. Tyler floated up to his sister's bedroom window. Jackie pulled her hood over her face and bravely walked inside.

"It's about time you're home." Jackie's father was broad, dark and unforgiving.

Jackie didn't say a word to either of her parents. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Into a suitcase and an old backpack she packed everything she needed to begin her old life.

"Jackie, are you in there?" Mother called from outside.

"Yes."

"I have some towels for you to fold."

"Just leave them there. I'll get it in a sec."

Once Jackie heard her mother walk downstairs, she quickly folded the towels and put them away. And then she finished her packing.

Jackie dreaded the time she would have to trot down the stairs, items in hand, and tell her folks she was leaving and was never going to come back. The hour had come.

A cold spell loomed over the house. The skies were still dull and gray, and the clouds seemed too lazy to pour down their rain.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Father barked. He was drinking again. He stood up and shook his bottle in Jackie's hooded face. "You're not going on no vacation!"

"No, not a vacation. Where I'm going will be my permanent home." She said sternly.

Jackie's mother gasped and came closer. "Jaqueline! Don't talk like that!"

"That's a load of garbage!" Father croaked.

"I'm going."

"No you're not." Both parents said crossly. "You're staying here."

"Nevermore."

Jackie lifted the hood, revealing herself to be a full ghost. Both of her parents gasped. They were so pale now. Her mother was about to faint.

With one intense stare, father backed away, dropping his beer bottle. Alcohol stained the tile flooring.

Jackie turned herself intangible and went through the door, and Tyler relieved her of some of her heavy baggage. The skies seemed brighter on the way to Tyler's world. On the way _home_.


	6. S1E5 Zip - Part One

**"Zip" Part One**

It was a Saturday morning late in winter and Danny and Tucker were shoveling snow from Casper High's parking lot to make way for a charity concert. Normally Danny would be sleeping in, or even out on ghost patrol in the town, but this was for extra credit in Lancer's class. It went without saying that both of the boys were doing less than satisfactory in Lancer's class.

Tucker snuffled and sneezed out some green goo into his orange scarf. "Ugh…Danny…why did I let you talk me into this? You know the winter-to-spring weather always makes me catch a cold…"

"Lighten up, Tuck." Danny smiled and continued shoveling slushy aside. "It's all for charity." He looked around. "See, almost our whole English class is here now ever since Lancer offered the bribe." Even Dash was here, slaving over the snow as well.

"Where's Cecelia?" Tucker asked.

Danny pulled out his phone and started to text her, hoping Lancer wouldn't see. "Hey."

"Hey. You're at the extra credit thing already, right?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The girl replied. "See you soon."

Within a few moments, the brunette arrived, picked up a shovel, and joined her friends. At least spring was almost here. The weather was nearly warm enough to go without jackets at all.

"I didn't see Sam here at all." Cecelia said.

Danny laughed. "Sam? On a Saturday morning? She's way too much of a morning-hater to ever…" Danny's ghost sense went off and he gasped. "Cover me, guys." He pulled Cecelia and Tucker close to him and transformed into his ghost form.

"There!" Tucker pointed. "On the roof!"

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia all looked. High on top of the school building were two ghosts on motorcycles. One was Johnny 13, and the other ghost was a young woman in a black leather outfit. She looked crazy. The engines were revving and it was as if the two were going to race. Danny looked slightly worried.

"Danny…" Tucker started.

"I know, I know." Danny flew up to the top of the building just in time for both of the motorcycles to kick off. They flew right through him she turned intangible and watched, shocked.

Danny flew after them at top speed, racing with them in the air. But they were always just a tad faster than him. Johnny was in first place and he was firing ectobeams back at Danny. But they all missed and ended up hitting public property. Now Danny was rather annoyed. Greatly, actually.

They zipped past him, never intending to stop and not caring if they caused public damage. _Typical ghosts_, Danny thought, though they both seemed to be very into this race. The halfa stated firing at the two ghosts. "Stop!" He yelled, figuring it was worth a try even though it probably wouldn't work.

They looped him around. But they didn't expect him to figure that out. Danny shoved right into Johnny and knocked him off the motorcycle. Danny hopped on the bike and brought it to a gentle stop on the street.

He was far away from where Cecelia and Tucker were. But now that he had the other bike, he had officially joined the race. Unfortunately. The ghost woman looked to be not much older than Johnny. She faced Danny and stopped her motorcycle with one leg. She had black hair, pale bluegreen skin, and a scar across one of her red eyes.

"I'm Velocity Kerrer. I'm the fastest rider in the ghost zone. Welcome to the race." She winked at him and then sped off into the skies.

Danny sighed. He figured he'd have to catch her before she stopped. And now, a ferociously furious Johnny was coming at him, growling, green with rage. Danny shuddered and started the engine and took off after Velocity. At least on this thing, he would have a chance at catching her. But Johnny flew behind him, gaining speed.

The three of them flew all across town, nonstop. Danny and Velocity were neck in neck now. He managed to get close enough to her where an ectoblast would knock her off. It made her mad, but Johnny gladly took possession of her motorcycle and kept bumping it against Danny to try to knock him off. At first, Velocity was a tease, but now she was mad. Her whole body glowed red and she started firing red ectoplasm at the guys, grinning evilly.

Aside from dodging the blasts, Danny also had to avoid getting knocked off by Johnny and make sure he wouldn't end up flying into anything. Danny didn't know how he was going to end this. it seemed like the struggle would go on infinitely—like a game of musical chairs, only with motorcycles. So Danny decided to try a new approach—a verbal one.

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" Danny yelled to Velocity. "Speaking of which, Johnny, where IS Kitty?"

"None of your business, punk." Johnny said darkly as he crashed into Danny from the side. That was enough. Danny couldn't have held on after that. Johnny sent him flying off and reclaimed his own bike just before it was about to crash into a building. He drove it up, up, into the sky. Velocity reclaimed her own cycle as well.

Only now, the two of them were doing battle from their motorcycles and not just racing. The fight wasn't over yet, though Danny did have to pause a bit on the ground to take a breath. He found that he was in an area he hadn't been to before, if ever. He was most likely in Blackthorn County now.

He was just staring off into space, and then something caught his eye. There was this fence, but behind it was rock that was blocked off by yellow police tape as if it were a construction site or the entrance to a cave. But a figure had just come out of the cave, and was now running in Danny's direction.

"Oh, what now?" Danny asked himself as the figure got closer.

The figure was a guy, maybe one year older than Danny, and he had blood red hair with black tips. His eyes were a strange sort of silvery gray, and he was kinda skinny. He was dressed in a blue and black striped shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, and red and black converse. He was definitely into the emo/scene style which led Danny to make some preconceptions about him right away.

The teen had to pause a moment to catch his breath. Then he smiled down at Danny. "You're Danny Phantom! Aren't you?"

"Yes…and?" Danny was a bit taken aback by the guy's energy and seemingly happy nature, much in contrast to his appearance.

"Were you not just fighting with a ghost? Or was that someone else?"

Danny blinked. "I was…and?"

"That's so cool!" He enthused. "How did you beat 'em?"

"I didn't, actually." Danny mentioned nervously.

The teen's eyes widened. "Really? You? Losing?"

Danny's face fell flat. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"WAIT. Let me help! If it's a monster that's hard to beat, I tend to have a lot of good luck with those…" He extended a black-gloved hand for Danny to shake. "I'm Kibbon, Kibbon Clevely. I'm a Glacian. I don't expect you to know what that means, but I'll show you." After shaking Danny's hand, Kibbon knelt down to the ground. He concentrated, and crystal came from his hands and made a patch of the ground all slippery and quartz-like. Kibbon stood up. "Impressed?"

Danny shrugged.

"Wanna let me help?"

"Can you fly?"

"Neeeeerrrp."

Danny sighed. "Better keep up then." He sailed into the air.

Kibbon ran forward, following Danny from ground level and surprisingly, keeping up quite well. It wasn't long before the awful angry sounds of Johnny and Velocity battling attracted Danny and Kibbon's attention. Danny immediately opened fire on both of his ghostly enemies. Kibbon's aim was terrible, but he could in fact shoot these crystals that he spawned.

He just needed a bit more practice, that's all. He liked to think he was at least doing decent for trying to hit a target that was moving quickly in all three dimensions. A wayward blast from one of the ghosts nearly hit the ground, and Kibbon was able to quickly produce a crystal shield, which he then broke free of after the blast hit.

The battle went on all afternoon with very little time to pause and take a breather. Danny had a bad feeling he wasn't going to get extra credit for what he was supposed to be doing, because the volunteer hours were long over. Danny was all sweaty, but somehow he kept going. He wasn't going to stop…until Johnny and Velocity were defeated and ceased their mayhem. But at the very least, Danny was grateful for Kibbon's help, especially since he had just met the guy and he was still hanging around, assisting.

Finally, at last, Johnny and Velocity were too tired to go on and some more blasts from Danny sent them off of their motorcycles. "This is getting redundant. That's it, I'm out." Johnny mentioned as he got on his motorcycle one more time, and drove off, heading to the ghost zone. However, Velocity wasn't going to quit so easy.

Danny had Velocity pinned to the ground, and Kibbon came over to have a look. Velocity was struggling, still angry. "This race isn't over, Johnny!"

"Big deal, so what if it is?" Danny asked. "What's your problem?"

Velocity stopped struggling for a moment. "…Wouldn't…let me…race…all they would do is let me be the flag girl."

"Who?" Danny and Kibbon asked in unison.

"Younger. When I was younger. It was a long time ago. I had always wanted to race, and I was good enough too, but…the guys only laughed at me and said I could be their flag girl."

"Ooh, harsh." Kibbon said.

Danny sighed. Since she was no longer struggling, he let her go. She mounted her motorcycle. "Try to keep it to the ghost zone, okay?"

Velocity nodded, started the engines, and got out of there before Danny could change his mind.

Danny turned to Kibbon and they shook hands again. "Thanks for all your help. I'll see you around."

"Wait, don't you go to Casper High? I've seen you change."

Danny started to get a bit nervous. "Uhm…what do you mean change?"


	7. S1E6 Zip - Part Two

**"Zip" Part Two**

"Into another appearance, where you have black hair and other clothes. You know, do it! I don't know what you call it, but I've seen you around school with black hair. You hang out with that technology nerd most of the time but sometimes with that hottie Cecelia, right?"

Danny frowned at him calling Cecelia a hottie. "Wait, wait. Back up, you go to Casper?"

"Yep." He grinned innocently. "And I'm a junior."

"Alright, but you've seen me transform?!"

"Yes, usually when you think no one is looking, but if you don't want people to know, then try to be more careful!"

"You CAN'T tell anybody though!"

"Oh, of course not, I never intended to. You're really good at fighting. My friends talk about you all the time. I'd like to hang out with your posse sometimes, if you don't mind, now that I've met you."

"Sure, I was just about to see if I can meet them at the Nasty Burger. You can tag along, I guess." They started walking, and at some point, Danny went into an old building and transformed into Danny Fenton again. Then he stared at Kibbon. "Really? _Hottie_?"

Kibbon laughed cluelessly. "Well she is. All the populars are. You've got some really lovely ladies in your grade."

"Like who?" Danny asked dryly.

"Hmmmm…" Kibbon mused. He pulled out his phone and checked the contacts. "Star…Cecelia…Paulina…oh yes."

Danny's jaw dropped. "You have. Their numbers. What?! YOU HAVE ALL THEIR NUMBERS?! HOW?!"

Kibbon laughed some more. "It's easy! I don't know why guys think it's so hard to get girls' numbers! Most of my contacts are female anyways."

Danny face-palmed. "Well, go easy on the texts to my girlfriend, okay?" He pulled out his own phone and asked that Tucker and Cecelia meet him up at the Nasty Burger for dinner, where they ate, and then all went to their homes to get changed for the charity concert they were going to attend later on.

When it was time, Danny and Cecelia met Tucker at his house, and they walked down the street in their light jackets to the stage they had cleared just this morning. Danny had his hands in his pockets, still struck by the fact that Kibbon had the numbers of so many girls. The trio was early, and since the seats were on a first come first served basis, they got a pretty good selection to choose from and ended up getting second row.

Cecelia received a text that her friend Tekairo from Downtown City High was going to meet them here and to save her a seat. Kibbon also came, and luckily got to sit by them. Tekairo showed up and was excited to meet Cecelia and her friends. Tekairo was a very hyperactive, girly albino with curly medium-length hair.

Her shorts were short—the kind of short that guys liked, and with her pale skin, she definitely stood out in this weather on a clear night. She and Cecelia squealed in delight as they got each other all pumped for the concert. Cecelia introduced her to Danny, Tucker, and Kibbon. Kibbon especially found her cute, like he did most girls he met at first. Of course by the end of the night he would have her number as well.

The opening acts were good, but the main event was the world-famous pop star that went by A.R.C. on stage, since her full name was long. A.R.C. was gorgeous and talented, thin and tall, with super long black hair and stunning cobalt eyes.

"She's hot." Tucker mentioned to Danny. "What I can't believe is why she agreed to do a charity concert for nobodyville, Colorado."

Danny shrugged. "Who cares?" he laughed. "Let's just enjoy this." They pumped their fists as she sang multiple songs. The backup band was excellent too.

"_Here I am walking down my street_

_And I see your house, and I hear your feet_

_When I turn around I see you right there_

_With your beautiful hair and your golden smile_

_And your ca-a-ar… there you are!_

_And I walk away; just walk away_

_And I don't. Look. Back._

_So if you think that just a smi-i-i-ile_

_Can make me change all the while_

_You should rethink that_

_Every day, every day, every single day_

_Every day, every day, every single day _

_You say that you love me; love me, love me,_

_You tell me you love me, love me every day!_

_I know that I loved you, loved you, loved you_

_And I'd rather not know you, but I guess I do!_"

The song was bouncy and it really got the audience into it. While everyone's eyes were on A.R.C., for sure nobody noticed that Johnny was up there in the rafters. He hadn't had nearly as much fun as he wanted to earlier, and now he was going to let everybody know that by having some _real_ fun now.

Danny wouldn't have noticed Johnny until it was too late, if his ghost sense hadn't gone off, that is. Danny immediately stopped jumping and fist-pumping with the rest of the crowd and looked for the ghost. He was thankful to have spotted Johnny before Johnny could do anything. So there was still time to foil his screwball plan!

Danny dove underneath the seats and went ghost. His friends covered for him and scooted in to fill his gap. A now intangible Danny Phantom flew into the stage rafters where Johnny was cutting at one of the giant stage lights with his exacto knife. Danny appeared out of nowhere and put Johnny in a chokehold. They wrestled about and shook the rafters, which was unfortunately enough to shake the lighting loose. That section of the lighting lost power of course and fell down.

Now, the fun was over. A.R.C. stopped singing and her band stopped playing. Everyone in the audience was having mixed reactions and talking all at once. They gasped as Danny and Johnny continued their wrestling, now no longer trying to hide that they were there. Johnny didn't have any more tricks up his sleeve, save ONE.

Johnny quickly grabbed A.R.C. and threatened her with his powers. Danny froze and held his hands up. Johnny backed away, and carried A.R.C. with him as he flew up. Everyone gasped. Danny wasn't going to let him get away with this! The life of a billion dollar celebrity was in his hands!

Danny flew up after them and tuned out the various people booing and cheering. Danny battled Johnny from the sky, trying—and hoping—not to hit A.R.C. Johnny was using her as a shield, but phasing in and out of things when he can. Danny was already tired and sore from earlier, so this was really wearing on him. He didn't know how many blasts he could take now, especially that he was far past the point he thought he could handle.

But he couldn't let her down. She didn't even have a chance to be rescued if Danny didn't save her. He had to keep trying. Johnny flew to where he had parked his motorcycle and boarded it, still threatening A.R.C. But she was surprisingly calm throughout the whole thing, which Danny found to be impressive. Danny knew it was now or never.

Danny grabbed the pop star and picked her up, turning her intangible with him. Johnny yelled something rude as Danny flew away. Johnny searched the area with his eyes, but he did not spot Danny.

"Hold on tight." Danny said quietly to the singer who was clutching his back for dear life.

As they soared through the midnight skies, she rather enjoyed the flight. "Zip zip," She said, "We're going so fast!"

This made Danny laugh. He turned them intangible again and smiled politely as they landed on stage and she let go of him. He turned to walk away, but she stopped him.

She kissed him on the lips, in front of all those people. They started a riot of mixed reactions but she didn't care and she wasn't planning on caring. The girl couldn't have been more than a year or two older than Danny, and she was just showing him that she was a regular teenager too, complete with all its vulnerability. As Danny blushed crimson red, she giggled, and security guards had to prevent random people from barging onto the stage.

"Thanks for saving me." She mentioned, and enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back, and many people in the audience went 'aww'. Afterwards, he turned intangible and phased out, where he flew to an outhouse bathroom and changed back into human form.

By the time he pushed and shoved his way through people, A.R.C. had already been escorted out of there and the police were trying to dissolve the situation and figure out the damage of the lighting. It was sounding like the damage would cost almost as much as the revenue for tickets that had been purchased, which wasn't good.

Tekairo had already left, but Tucker, Cecelia, and Kibbon remained. Danny looked at Cecelia awkwardly, hoping that she would be smart enough to realize that nothing was going on between him and the celebrity. She smiled though, and wasn't mad in the least. He smiled back, and without even saying a word out loud, they knew that the problem was fixed. Everything was alright, the friends were happy, and they began their walk home.

As soon as Danny got into his bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He didn't know how he was going to handle school the next day.

* * *

**I wanna say thanks to everyone for all the lovely submissions I've gotten so far ^_^**


	8. S1E7 It's Party Time - Part One

**This is, I think, an old cowrite with Oakleafninja from forever ago.**

**Review please!**

* * *

**"It's Party Time!" Part 1**

It was a Friday evening, and this was just an ordinary day at the Fenton house.

"This is the sixth Spring Break party I've been invited too, guys!" Danielle said cheerfully. "Come on Danny, aren't you excited for the party tomorrow? It's gonna be epic!"

Danny and Tucker were playing video games, and did not bother to listen to Danielle.

"Danny, your little sister is so…" Tucker mumbled without taking his eyes off _Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_.

"I know." Danny agreed robotically.

"Awww...come on guys! Aren't you at least a bit excited?" whined Danielle as she plopped down in front of the TV screen. This caused both the guys to freak out.  
"Dani!" Exclaimed Tucker as he tried to look around her at the screen.

"You guys need to listen to me!" said Dani.

"Fine. You have our attention." Danny said dully.

"I'm going to teach you how to party so that you're not social outcasts for the rest of your life."

"Hey! I'm not a social outcast!" Danny argued.

"And hey, I'm not…aw forget it." Tucker couldn't argue with that.

"The first lesson in partying is dancing. You don't want to go for something wild and crazy. But don't be too subtle either. That would just be boring."

Tucker wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Will this help me pick up hot chicks?" He asked hopefully.

Dani rolled her eyes to hide her slight jealousy. "Yeah right." She said.

Danny was...er...dancing. Dani forced her mouth into a smile and gave him the thumbs up, all the while thinking "You can't dance", but not mentioning it because that would be rude. "Okay, I've seen enough dancing for one night! The second rule is: what to wear. C'mon boys, march up those stairs. We're going to try on some outfits!"

"But this isn't even my house! I don't have any of my rad outfits here!" Tucker protested.

"Thank God." Dani and Danny said in unison.

"Oh, I see how it is! Siblings ganging up on me, eh?"

The two giggled and nodded.  
"Why, of course." said Dani, slipping into a British accent. "Anything for our good friend."  
"Indeed my fine sis!" Proclaimed Danny back in the same accent. Tucker groaned.

"Put on some of Danny's clothes, Tuck!" Dani opened the door to her brother's bedroom. "Here it is...eeeeyuck what happened in here?!"

"Uh, I'm a teenage guy. I never clean my room. Get used to it..." Danny said.

Dani gagged. "Tucky, please tell me your room isn't like this." She said, accidently using his pet name she had for him. Danny snorted.  
"TUCKY?" He laughed.

"What are you talking about? I definitely said Tucker..." Dani's stomach churned violently as Tucker browsed the piles of clothes to look for something he would wear. "Help me." Dani mouthed to her brother.

"What?" The clueless one said aloud.

"Shh!" She whispered. "HELP MEH." She spoke into his ear.

"Oh. Oh right! Tucky! I remember that-that one day...that day! Yeah! Remember Tucker? Your nickname?"

"I don't recall ever being nicknamed by Dani."

Dani's face turned a bright red. Danny gulped and smile nervously.  
"You know that one day that you had to go to the doctor and you didn't remember anything because you were so freaked out?"

"The DOCTOR? Aaaahhh! I hate the doctor's office!" Tucker flipped out.

"That's probably why you don't remember any of it." Danny said with a grin."

Dani sighed in relief as Tucker continued to spazz out. Danny winked at her.  
"You owe me." He mouthed, and she groaned.

"Here, put this on." Danielle threw several hoodies at Tucker.

"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically.

"No." She smiled. "You could leave and then come back when you're ready to start acting seventeen." Without warning, she pushed him into the closet.

"Ow! Hey! It's dark in here! And smelly!"

"What's it smell like?" Danny asked, bemused.

"Like…sweaty Danny!"

Danny and Dani burst into laughter. Danny jammed a pencil into the lock so Tucker couldn't get out.

Tucker banged on the door.  
"Lemme out!" He exclaimed. Danny grinned evilly.  
"How about throwing someone _in_?" He said. He went ghost and put Dani quickly in the closet before she could protest. Then Danny put a ghost shield around it and smirked.

"Danny! I thought we were on the same side here!" Dani whined.

"I'm not letting you out until...hm...what should I make you do?" Danny mused. He grinned. "Until you kiss." He said with an evil teasing tone icing his voice.

Dani shrugged. She knew that Danny was expecting to see her squirm, but decided it would be all the more shocking to just get it over with like it was nothing. Danny phased his head through, and only his head, just in time to see his sister and his best friend lock lips for like one second and then wipe their mouths in their clothes.

He rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was anticlimactic." He said. "I was expecting a confession."

"You're just going to have to deal with it." Dani said with a snicker.

"Well fine then." Danny crossed his arms.

Tucker finally put on some nice clothes, which led Dani to list rule three, "Bring the best food."

Tucker's mouth began to water.  
"Meat all the way baby!" He said while doing a fist pump. Dani giggled at this. Danny glanced at her and wiggled her eyebrows, to which she promptly smacked him. Tucker's mouth began to water. "Now you've gone and made me hungry." Tucker whined. "I hope you're all stocked up on junk food…"

"Yes, yes we are, but we're not letting you have any." Dani smiled coyly. "The last and final rules is…"

"Is what?" Danny inquired.

"Take a guess first!" Dani jeered.

"Don't be nerdy?" Guested Danny. That earned a glare from Tucker.  
"Hey!"

"The final rule is: don't be a party pooper." Dani said with a huff. "I can't believe you didn't guess that…"

"What? I can't read your mind…completely." Danny shrugged. She gave him the eye. "I'm just kidding."

"Sure…" Tucker joked. "Sure you are."

Danny grinned.  
"But I can read her mind..." He said seriously.

"Okay then." Dani said awkwardly. "Moving on. I'm going to teach you guys what GOOD music sounds light." She went to the computer and put on some SNSD.

"Uh, no." Tucker opened another youtube window with Phineas and Ferb songs.

"That show is for little kids." Danny said. He picked some Adventure Time songs.

"Seriously now?" Tucker said. "Adventure Time?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "You guys are acting like five year olds!" She exclaimed.

"WHOA whoa whoa Dani, you have NO room to talk." Danny held his hand up. "You were still watching reruns of Blues Clues when you were fourteen!"

Dani's face went beet red.

"HAHAHAHA!" Tucker laughed obnoxiously. "I stopped watching that when I was eleven."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "And what does that say about you, man?"

Tucker stopped laughing. "Oh wait…" He scratched his head then started grinning nervously. "Heh heh…"

Dani grinned. "See?" She laughed. "I'm not the only Blue's Clues fan!"

Tucker grinned and held out his hand. "High five Dani!"

Just then, a gust of wind blew in through the window and in flew a ghost.

"Aah!" Tucker and Dani screamed.

"Who's there?" Danny asked.


	9. S1E8 It's Party Time - Part Two

**"It's Party Time!" Part 2**

"Desiree. You should know this by know." Smirked Desiree.

"Aha, so you're the wishing ghost Danny and Tucker have told me about." Dani said.

"Yup."

"Think carefully now." Danny whispered to his sister. "Think carefully about some kind of wish we could make to get rid of her."

Dani grinned. "I wish you could stay in the ghost zone for good!"

"As you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree smirked, and vanished in a flash.

"What did she do now? This can't be that easy..." Tucker said.

In a moment, the three of them found themselves inside the ghost zone as well, standing on a lone island. Desiree was nowhere in sight.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now you've gone and jinxed it. I don't even recognize this part of the zone!" Danny said.

Dani cringed. "Sorry!" She apologized. "Don't you have an Infi-Map or something?"

"Nope. That definitely belongs to Frostbite." Danny said.

"Oh no!" Tucker panicked. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out?"

"You need to just chill, okay. Dani and I can fly you outta here." Danny said, changing into ghost form.

Dani laughed. "That works." She said, also going ghost. Danny grinned as he realized something else. "Wait, humans are ghosts in the ghost zone...I can fly in human form! I think."

"But even if we leave this island, where will we go?"

"Tuck's got a good point." Said Danny.

Perchance a ghost hunter in a red suit was flying by.

"Val?" Asked Tucker incredously. Valerie slowed down.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

"My name is ValERIE, you geek!" She bellowed. "Oh hi Danny." She said sweetly. "Why are you…?"

"…Stuck in the middle of nowhere? Simple. Tucker had to open his big mouth." Danny crossed his arms.

"Pshaw!" Tucker scoffed. "It's Dani's fault, she made the wish!"

"From where I'm standing—er—_floating_, the three of us could just fly away and leave you stranded here." Dani said arrogantly.

"Fine, fine. I apologize for telling the truth." Tucker hung his head in shame. "Now carry me. Please." He looked at each of them.

"I ain't carrying y'all." Valerie said defensively.

"Whatever." Danielle lifted up Tucker's one arm.

"When did you suddenly become so strong?" Tucker asked.

"Since we haven't left the ground yet."

Tucker looked down. "Oh."

Danny took Tucker's other arm, and with that they left the island.

Dani couldn't help but blush a bit at carrying her crush, and that tiny blush didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Hey, Dani, you cold or something? Your face is a bit red." Teased Danny.

"Well yeah," Dani said casually, "I'm just a little worried for you and Valerie."

"What?" Asked Danny and Valerie together.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Dani winked.

Both their faces turned bright red.

"Whatya mean?" Asked Valerie slowly.

"Before you, Valerie, started dating Bob and before Danny started dating Cecelia, you two used to think you'd be together forever." Dani smiled.

The two glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Never mind." Dani said.

"Look where we are! Hey! I recognize this place now! That's Vlad's old mansion. I think he abandoned it, but it couldn't hurt to just be…ya know…cautious." Danny warned.

"The place does look a bit foreboding." Tucker commented. "And the eerie green mist isn't helping either!"

"Will you relax, Tucker?" Valerie scolded. "Danny just said there's nobody inside!"

"That's not what I—"

A loud wailing noise caused the four to look at each other nervously.

"Wh-what was that?"

"AHHH!" Dani released an ear-splitting scream.

"Grow up, Dani." Tucker said. "Even I'm not that big of a—oh shoot."

"What?" Danny and Valerie looked around.

"OH SHOOT DANNY ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

"WHAT?!" asked the other three.

"Psych! Gotcha! There's nothing there."

Cue ghost crickets chirping.

"You're all just a wee bit paranoid. Come on, have some fun." Said Tucker.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Not when our lives could technically be in danger." He growled.

Just then, the most ferocious, gigantic, ugly, green ghost…bunny…appeared.

Dani cooed. "Awwww...it's so cute!" She giggled.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" A thousand teeth appeared. The bunny swallowed Tucker.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"Let's just get out of here!" Said Valerie.

"We can't just leave Tucker like this!" Dani sobbed.

Dani bit her lip and turned intangible, going INSIDE the bunny to save Tucker.

A hero's work is never done. Dani never truly understood that statement until now, when, all the goo from the monster bunny's stomach was caked on her as she carried out a frantic Tucker.

"Let's get lost." Valerie said. They flew off together.

Tucker was still freaking out.

"I- I- I-" He stuttered, when suddenly he fainted from shock.

"He passed out?" Valerie laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why are you so mean, Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Why is Tucker so annoying?" Valerie threw the question back at him.

Danny shrugged. "Ooh look where we are now!"

"Where is this?" Danielle inquired. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen this place before."

"It's only the biggest freshwater lake in the ghost zone." Danny said. "Only, I'm just a little surprised because I thought it was several miles away from…must have gotten turned around then."

Sparkling Waters was a stream that led to an ocean on an island. It also had a gigantic waterfall and tons of oddball ghost fish and other creatures.

Some ghost parents took their little ghost children to the shallow end of the ghost lake to play. It was a very serene, peaceful area.

Dani gently set Tucker down at the shore.

"Here you go Tucky... Wake up soon." She whispered, but it was still loud enough for Danny to hear.

"She keeps calling him Tucky." He explained to Val, who smirked.

"Someone has a cruuuush..." She teased.

"I'm going swimming. Anyone want to come with?" Danny stated. "No? Okay then, I see how it is." He changed back to human form where he took off his shirt and dove straight into the cool, clear water.

"Valerie, I need some advice." Dani always sort of looked up to her in a way. Not like the way she looked up to Cecelia. Valerie had just kinda earned Dani's respect. "I need some girl-to-girl advice."

Valerie grinned. "Of course. Let me guess, you like Tucker and want to know how to express yourself..."

"Express myself? I've got no problem doing that. Besides it's not me that's the problem. He's so immature, yet so attractive. I'm considered childish, and he's worse than me. See what I mean?"

Valerie began to giggle. Dani frowned.

"It's not funny!"

Valerie wasn't giggling because of what Dani had said. Valerie was giggling because Tucker had HEARD what Dani had said.

"Dani...? You like me?" Questioned Tucker slowly. Dani yelped and turned around to see Tucker turn slowly red.

"T-Tucker? I thought you fainted!" She stuttered.

"I'm just gonna…"

"Don't you walk out on me, Valerie Gray!" Dani grabbed her friend by the shirt.

"Oh shoot." Valerie complained. "Yes, you two like each other. Is this really that big of a surprise to ya?"

"No, not really." Dani said casually.

"YES! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Dani blushed. "You really didn't see that I liked you Tuck?"

"Children, children, what have we here." Skulker appeared from behind the waterfall. "A ghost child! What luck! I was hoping for your brother, but your pelt will do too!" Skulker launched a net which trapped Dani. She couldn't break free.

"Aah!"

"Tucker, please tell me you brought that soup thermos of yours?" Valerie said.

"Nope. It's sitting right on my kitchen counter."

"Grr."

Danny appeared in midair, still shirtless of course, and very wet. Being the hero he was, he said, "I'll save you, Dani!"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"You...really?" Her green eyes pierced his and held his gaze as she grabbed Tucker's PDA. Without taking her gaze off of Danny she pressed the button that told Skulker commands.

"Curse you ghost child!" He shouted as he flew away. Dani smirked.

"See? I don't need saving." She said loudly, now looking at Tucker. Tucker blushed a bit. "So...you really like me...?"

"Well yah." She said softly. "Why's that so hard to imagine?"

"Because…er let me put it this way. You're into music, I'm into technology. You dance, I sit on my computer. You go to football games, I go to robot contests. You're in cheerleading, and I could never make a commitment like that. Someday when we're adults, you're going to be successful and I'm…"

"Going to be a professional bum." Valerie interjected.

"VALERIE!" Danny and Dani scolded.

"Whatever."

"All I'm saying is that you're way out of my league. I still didn't think I'd stand a shot at you."

"I like you, Tucker."

Tucker gulped and let out a small smile.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Dani nodded, and before she could stop herself she floated over and gave Tucker a kiss. Danny and Valerie awwed a bit at this, and Tucker's face was beet red.

They broke the kiss, and both were a bit dazed.

"Whoa..." Said Tucker slowly, a huge grin spreading across his face. Dani giggled.

"Told ya I liked you more." She said winking.

And they spent the rest of the day hanging out and splashing around in the water.


	10. S1E9 Behind the Scenes

**This was originally two separate episodes, and yeah, short...but I merged them together to create a more reasonably-sized chappie XD **

* * *

**"Behind The Scenes"**

**Because sometimes you need to read between the lines **

Danny Fenton was over at Tucker's house celebrating his mom's birthday. The whole Foley family was there, including Tucker's obnoxious cousin, Bob. Bob knew full well that Tucker was jealous of him because he got all the women.

Danny found Tucker's envy funny at first, but Bob was beginning to become just plain annoying…to pretty much everyone. He was so cocky and according to Dash, 'hogged all the hotties' EVEN THOUGH he attended a completely different high school.

The high school at point being Casper High's unofficial rival, Downtown City High. Bob's current girlfriend was Marie Quezada, a Filipino girl who was one-quarter ghost and admittedly so. One would think she would have kept that information to herself, but she did not.

Danny and Tucker were just waiting for their friends Garth and Cecelia to show up here so that they could leave. All of a sudden, Tucker cringed when he saw someone walk through the front door. "Who is it?" Danny wondered out loud.

"The worst." Tucker noted. "Valerie Gray."

Valerie had a slight frown on her face, and then she saw Danny and smiled a little. "Hi guys."

"Hey Val." Danny said politely, greeting his old ex-girlfriend.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Tucker whispered loudly to Danny.

"I dunno." Danny just now noticed the look on Bob's face. It was one of sheer fear. "But I've got a guess."

"What is it?"

Danny grinned. "Bob probably invited Valerie back when he was still dating her, and now that he's dating Marie, he forgot to un-invite Val."

Tucker chuckled. "This might be fun! When Garth arrives, stall him."

Danny laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" The two fist-bumped. Danny took his position at the door and awaited Garth and Cecelia's arrival.

"Hello, Valerie, I presume you know Bob." Tucker introduced with a wicked smile.

Valerie frowned. "Yes, I know him."

Bob nodded.

"Who're you?" Val asked Marie.

"His girlfriend." Tucker inputted.

"My girlfriend." Bob said clearly. "Marie Quezada."

"Hi!" Marie smiled, clueless of all of Bob's previous relationships.

Valerie waved back solemnly and then moved into the kitchen to greet the rest of the family members.

Bob elbowed Tucker. "You wanna let _me_ talk to Valerie? Butt out. She doesn't even like you."

"And I don't like her." Tucker confessed. "Well, I used to, but that's old news."

"Yeah, so leave it alone."

Tucker grinned. "You do realize that with the information I have, I could totally ruin your life, right?"

Bob gave Tucker this look of death. FINALLY Tucker had the chance to get back at Bob for years and years of him winning!

"Uhm, Tucker…" Danny said with concern in his voice. "Look who's here."

"Huh? Cecelia? Sam?"

"No, look."

Tucker's eyes goggled when he saw Vlad standing there, in human form, with a white-collared shirt and black pants. His hair was in a ponytail and kept pristine as always. He smiled and shook hands with each adult just like a normal man.

Suddenly, Tucker forgot all about being a pest and got serious. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Danny shrugged. "I really don't want to find out but I feel like it's kind of my duty to, though, don't you think?"

Tucker shook his head. "I wouldn't."

"I know that." Danny sighed. "Fine, I won't."

Garth had parked. The guy was eighteen, tall, gaunt, and awkward, broad-shouldered, with a very serious brooding look on his face. He had befriended Danny and Tucker through Cecelia, and he was just weird enough to fit in with them. Garth wore a dark gray muscle shirt with a creepy monster eye on it and dark navy capri sweatpants. He also had combat boots, which made him look a little punk.

He didn't want to come inside, so he sent Cecelia in to get the boys. They were all supposed to be heading to Comic-Con right about now. Cecelia was dressed very stylishly as always, and she was wearing lots of pink, white, and yellow and those long dangly earrings her friend Paulina gave her a while ago.

Cecelia smiled brightly as she saw both Danny and Tucker running towards her. "Hey g—"

"Can't talk now, Cecelia!" Danny said, grabbing one of her arms.

Tucker took the other. "In the car, now!"

In a whirlwind the three of them ran into Garth's car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Go, go, go!" Chanted Danny and Tucker.

Garth put the car in park and turned around with a smug look on his face. "We're not going anywhere…until you tell me what you're running away from…"

Tucker and Cecelia winced. They both looked at Danny, who was seated in the middle. "Duh…Vlad." He sighed in shame. "We're running away from Vlad."

"Yeah, see! I'm not the only one who's sick of fighting him all the time!" Cecelia tried to look cool. But she so epically failed. "Oh all right." She hung her head in shame.

"We know," Tucker huffed, "That it's our responsibility…to save the people of this town, but…"

"We just need a break, ya know." Danny added in. "Once in a while."

"Every so often." Cecelia added.

"Vlad's always causing trouble and if we're not there to fix the problem somebody else will." Tucker grinned as Danny and Cecelia cheered him on.

Garth rolled his eyes. "Go." He said.

The other three lost their enthusiasm, unbuckled and went back inside. They knew what they had to do. Danny went up and tapped Vlad on the shoulder.

The older man turned around and looked on Danny with a creepy smile and wicked blue eyes. "Hello Daniel."

"Hi Vlad." Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia muttered in monotone.

"We're sorry for running out on you." Tucker said.

"But if you have any destroy-the-world plot, we're ready to stop you now." Danny mumbled half-heartedly.

Vlad stuttered and pretended to deny everything.

It was when Valerie came into the room, glaring, that Danny finally got his smile back. "YOU!" Valerie gasped loudly and pointed at Vlad.

Now the man began to get nervous.

And of course that meant Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia got to have their last laugh.

"You're that billionaire who gave me the ghost-hunting equipment and tried to turn me against Danny!"

Suddenly everyone was staring at the girl's rage.

Danny looked at his two friends. This gave them an out. "Guys…"

"Way ahead of you, bro!" Tucker ran towards the door.

Cecelia giggled at the word fight that was breaking out between Vlad and Valerie. "Looks like this party can run itself! I'm outtie."

At that, Danny followed them to Garth's car.

"Vlad all taken care of?" Asked Danny's older friend.

"Yes." Replied the trio in unison, followed by laughter which only Garth could get.

Garth raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He knew he could choose not to believe them, but what they hey, he wanted to get to Comic Con already!

While Danny and his friends were all at Comic Con, Valerie got an interesting call from an old friend—her former sweetheart Bob Foley. Valerie and Bob dated for a few weeks in junior high, but she got fed up with him flirting with other girls and they split up. Bob was always a hottie magnet, unlike his cousin the geek Tucker Foley.

One morning when Valerie has just gotten out of the shower, she turned on her phone and checked her messages. Bob had sent her three.

"Hey Val. How are you? Call me."

"Valerie, hey, what's up? We haven't talked in a while and I kinda miss you. I'm not dating Marie anymore."

"Val, call me when you get the chance, kay?"

Valerie knew she couldn't _not_ call him, even if she didn't want to. Which she didn't. Reluctantly she dialed him up.

"Valerie!" He seemed happy enough.

"What?" She said lazily as she slumped down on the couch.

"We're cool, right? You know after we broke up, I felt really bad—"

"If this is some kind of scam to get me back, it's not gonna work, ya know. I'm smarter than that." Valerie said with a tone of pride. "I just got out of a relationship with Danny."

"Again?"

"Yeah. We just weren't meant to be." She shrugged.

"Oh." Bob sounded solemn for a change. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm surprised you care." Valerie perked up.

"Well, I care more than I let on…"

Valerie scoffed.

"Don't give me that junk, Val! You know I care…"

"Not really." She shook her head.

"I do. I do!"

"Prove it, then."

Bob sighed childishly. "I never stopped caring, even when we broke up. I can't even remember how many girls I've dated since you. There have been a lot, let me tell ya. But I never forgot…_you_, Val."

There was a silence here and there, from both of them. Valerie's entire house was dead quiet. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart as she felt the tears hitting her shirt as they came down. "You mean it?" She asked, lips quivering.

"Yes, I do." He said gently. "I hope you can forgive me…naw, forget it. No matter how hard I try, it'll never be worth it."

"What?" She asked, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"You see, Val, _you_ moved on. I didn't." He sighed. "You're too good for me…"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. Which, now that we're making confessions, I totally missed you. You don't know how many times I stopped myself from trying to get you back."

"I think I can relate."

Valerie giggled.

"So, are we back together?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	11. S1E10 Crushed

**This is a story adopted from my friend whose pen name is Quirrell. Lan, hope you like this and like where I went with it!**

**The original is titled 'first crushes' and its posted on his account if you want to read it so I just finished it :D and I thought crushed would be a better title.**

* * *

**"Crushed"**

Danny Fenton seemed ordinary enough until after he got his ghost powers, but now that ghosts are starting to come after him sand see him as their equal, things were about to get weird. With his sister Jazz being a senior, at least her focus was graduating with the highest honors rather than on asking him about his powers.

Of course, it had always been the same few people in Danny's class every year though others came in and out—himself, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker. Eight kids with absolutely nothing in common except for their age.

Dash and Kwan were best buddies. Paulina was pretty and popular, and the apple of Dash's eye. He wanted to date her more often but had only asked her out a couple of times so they weren't official. Star was Paulina's blonde little copycat. Valerie was tough and a bit of a loner, even though she hung out with the popular kids. She was currently dating Bob Foley, cousin to Tucker Foley.

See, that was the thing about Bob. He was nearly identical in appearance to Tucker. Bob had gone to Casper High's rival school ever since Tucker started going to Casper High. But Tucker rarely mentioned his cousin, mostly because of the fact that Bob was everything Tucker wanted to be. Bob was confident, cool and collected. He was so charming, that, he even got Paulina Sanchez to ask him out one time. Or so the rumors say.

Tucker could only cringe and wait for the moment Bob would go after the truest desire of Tucker's heart—Sam Manson. Yes, the goth chick that most people called "freak". Tucker knew that Sam's heart beat only for Danny Fenton, but Tucker always had a crush on her and was too shy to say anything. Sam wasn't hot or anything like that—she didn't need to be. Tucker thought Sam was brilliant. But…he got over it.

And then there was Kara Simmons, the frizzy-haired brace-faced brunette who was all talk and little action. She had no enemies, but no real friends either. And she had the hugest crush on Danny Fenton.

On a random Monday, Danny was relieved to find his two friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him at the school doors. He didn't know how he's get through a Monday without them. The three of them walked inside together. In the hallway, they passed Bob who was apparently cutting class at his own school to pay Casper High a visit.

Bob had a devious expression on his face. He had shoulder-length dreadlocks and a silver stud in his left ear. Apparently he was telling the tale of how he got the scar on his left kneecap. Star, Valerie and Paulina swooned over him. Bob winked at his cousin, Tucker, as he passed.

Danny could swear that Tucker turned green with envy. "I hate that guy…" Tucker muttered.

"Come on Tuck, let's keep the line moving." Danny

"Here comes karma." Sam announced as Dash Baxter stormed over to Bob.

"What's going on here, _Foley_?" Dash demanded. "I'm really sick of you hoggin' all the hotties!"

Bob shrugged, as if Dash was simply a fly ringing in his ear. Dash boiled over. Students started to gather because they could smell a fight three hallways away. Bob looked at the clock, "Three…two…one." And snapped his fingers.

As if by magic, the bell rang. Paulina and Star applauded. Valerie kissed him on the cheek. Bob marched out of the hall smiling smugly.

"How does he do it?" Danny asked, amazed. Tucker elbowed his friend. "Ow!" Danny hissed.

"Let's just get to class, shall we boys?" Sam edged them onward.

Danny looked at his class schedule. "First period—Algebra I with Mr. Pettifyer." Danny shrugged. "We've got the same first period as Dash and Paulina, I think. How come I never see you guys there?"

"Danny, you must have read the schedule wrong," said Sam, "We've got _Algebra II _with _Mrs. Mccoughney_."

"Yeah, that's what mine says too." Tucker agreed.

Danny double-checked. His eyes had not misled him. "Guys, they must have split us up. Remember how last year our math teacher said you two were math whizzes? Well, they must have put you two in the advanced course."

Sam's heart sank. She checked her schedule again to make sure there were no other classes she had without Danny. The three of them compared schedules and found out that first period was the one and only class in which they'd be separated. Thank goodness!

In Danny's class were most of the people in his grade that he knew besides his two best friends. He scanned the room. Cecelia was here, so he took a seat by her. He noticed Paulina and Dash, as expected, also Kwan, Star, and Valerie. They were the only students Danny recognized in the class.

Mr. Pettifyer was an oily, tall but stout man and he had chicken legs. His eyes were like little brown beads and he did not look very friendly. His teeth were too small for his mouth and his desk was too short for his legs so he had to stand during the whole lesson. "I have a new seating chart for you kids. You've been talking too much and I just have to move you." The man's voice was unyielding and very slippery, just like the rest of him.

Everyone, too stricken with fear to defy him, lined up at the back of the classroom for him to call them to their seats. "…Ms. Gray, next to Ms. Sanchez…" He pointed, directing them to their seats, "Next to Ms. Simmons…next to Mr. Fenton, next to Ms. Hazel…next to Mr. Baxter…" The man's voice droned on almost hypnotically. Danny realized he was sitting in between Cecelia and a stranger neither of them new. This couldn't be too bad, he thought.

Danny plopped his books down on the desk—three rows from the back and two columns from the right. Mr. Pettifyer began the introduction to Algebra lecture that Danny had heard last year when his class began Pre-Algebra.

"Hello."

Danny heard a voice coming from his left. "Hello." He said politely, even though he didn't know the girl.

"Are you good at math?" She whispered to him. "Because I have absolutely no idea what this guy is talking about."

Danny smiled slightly. "I do allright." He made an effort to sound humble.

Kara Simmons smiled through her frizzy bangs. This was her first year at Casper High. Danny had seen her around but never interacted with her. He did remember thinking she was some loser band geek with braces, but he took a good look at her and realized that her braces were gone, leaving straight, pearly white teeth in their place.

"Hey when did you get the braces off?"

"Braces? Gosh I only had them for like the first week of school!" She laughed.

A little embarrassed, Danny shrunk back in his seat, his face turning a little red.

"It's okay, Danny! Really!" She assured him. But her voice had climbed to a normal talking level by now and she soon realized that Danny and Cecelia both were staring at her. She smiled nervously. She was kind of awkward and not pretty at all, but more confident than she looked.

"I don't believe I told you my name." Danny said. "But it IS Danny."

"Oh you don't have to…I've already heard about you!"

Danny's eyes widened more out of concern than embarrassment. "You have? Really?"

Kara smiled. "Uhuh."

Kara and Danny got lucky that Mr. Pettifyer was not one to halt his lesson just to embarrass a couple of chatterbox teenagers.

"I'm Cecelia by the way." She leaned forward to introduce herself.

"Hi…" Kara said flatly.

Cecelia got a weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the vibe she was getting from this girl. It seemed like the fake sort of friendly.

At lunch, Bob unfortunately paid another visit. He sat at the popular table with Valerie and he was playing his hip-hop music so loud that Tucker wanted to scream. Tucker and Sam sat down together at their usual table. After how boring their advanced math class had been going this semester, they couldn't wait to hear stories about Danny's class.

But Danny never joined them. In fact, Danny wound up sitting at a table with a weird band geek girl and…some guy they had never seen before. He didn't seem to be causing any trouble but something about him looked suspicious. Tucker and Sam looked at that table, and then at each other, thinking the same confusing thing. As Cecelia sat down beside Tucker, she asked where Danny was. She then followed Tucker and Sam's gaze to the other table and shrugged.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"This girl named Kara Simmons. She was super friendly to Danny in Algebra but I don't think she liked me much. As a matter of fact, she wasn't friendly to Valerie or Paulina either. She totally snubbed them. Whatever. Maybe I'm just imagining things." She took one last look over at Danny, and he was smiling.

Then after school, Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia waited for Danny to walk home with him like usual, but he never met up. So the three of them just kept walking by themselves. And they would have kept on, but they heard Paulina mutter something about the ghost boy getting dragged away by two losers.

Sam and Tucker perked up. They elbowed Cecelia. "What?" Asked Cecelia, and Tucker pointed to Paulina who was waiting for her ride.

"Go ask her to repeat what she just said." Tucker gave her a little nudge. "Go on."

Cecelia approached. "Paulina? What did you just say about the ghost boy? Did you see Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah, and you know how I've been crushing on him for a while…we're friends and all but I never thought he was the kind to get dragged away by a freak and a band geek. I just never thought he'd associate with Zaid Kerrer and Kara Simmons."

"Dragged…away?!" Cecelia asked in concern.

Paulina nodded, "Well they were probably just messing with him, but still. He didn't fly away from them so…" She shrugged.

"Where did they go?!" Cecelia asked quickly.

"That away." Paulina pointed to a street which led into the thicker suburbs. "But that was some time ago, earlier, when I saw from the window."

Cecelia ran over to Tucker and Sam and explained what was going on. They started texting Danny but he didn't respond. It didn't take long before they took off heading in the direction that Paulina showed them. Up and down the streets they looked and there was no sign of anything. Luckily Tucker and Sam had their Fenton thermoses on them.

So when there was a split street, the three of them split up and Cecelia stayed with Sam because she didn't have a thermos. "I really should get me one of those already." Cecelia said to herself as she kept looking.

But the search didn't last long cuz Tucker shot a text to Sam once he saw a green glow coming from the back alley. He approached slowly and with caution as he waited for the girls to catch up to him. Cecelia spawned her powers and the two humans had their thermoses at the ready. They ran into the scene, where Kara, Danny, and the guy they had been sitting with at lunch were standing.

The strange guy was holding Danny by some kind of anti-ghost rope, and he was glowing with green power which activated it. He had black hair too and could pass for a human, though he was apparently a ghost. Now Cecelia understood what Zaid Kerrer was—a person. And Kara too? She did not appear to be a ghost, though she did look like she was having a good time. Danny, however, most definitely _did not_.

"Let him go." Sam seethed, turning the attention of the two kidnappers to their new guests.

"What are you doing to him?!" Cecelia cried out, unafraid to fire if necessary.

Kara and Zaid chuckled and fist-bumped. "Glad you could join us, fellow misfits." Kara said in this cocky, arrogant tone. "Guys, meet my friend Zaid. He's full ghost. Zaid, meet these weirdoes who call themselves friends of the phantom here. What do we got? A technology dweeb, a goth freak, and a princess…" She laughed to herself and snorted a bit. Then she turned to the trio. "GET LOST."

"Never!" Tucker said mightily.

"Well," Zaid chuckled, floating, "See, everyone's gotta have some fun, right? Well my sister wanted to do a bike race with someone all in friendly competition, but your boy here ruined it for her. And I love my sister, so when she's mad, nothing makes me happier then to exact her revenge for her."

"Motorcycle?" Tucker asked hazily, remembering back to the race between Johnny and Velocity, which Danny had told him all about later.

"And we're in your grade," Zaid explained, "So when you see us in school, keep your distance." He grinned.

"Yep, and I was the bait." Kara mentioned proudly. "I lured Danny into thinking he could trust me! Ha!"

Zaid laughed at the puzzled looks on their faces, turned, and socked Danny in the jaw so hard that he just gave a moan and passed out. Danny's friends gasped. Zaid cackled, grabbed Kara under the arms, and flew her upwards.

The three friends ran to Danny's aid and as they got closer, they noticed he had other bruises too. Tucker handed Cecelia his thermos and he managed to be able to drag Danny. "Go stop those guys." He ordered coldly. The girls had never seen him so serious. "Nobody messes with my best friend like this!" As Zaid got further away, the anti-ghost rope stopped glowing and fell limply off of Danny like it was nothing, and was only activated by Zaid's powers.

The girls looked at each other and started running as fast as they could down the dark alley and near to the main road where they saw Zaid flying with Kara. The girls aimed their thermoses high into the sky. Zaid looked down at them and dodged. Cecelia tried to blast him with electricity but it was no use. He was too fast.

So they put the thermoses away for a while and kept chasing Zaid till he landed, which was about an hour later. Cecelia was uber tired from running but Sam was in good shape. Even she was tired a little too. Once Zaid thought things were safe, he and Kara relaxed in a tree. Then Sam and Cecelia ran over to them and Cecelia blasted them.

The unsuspecting pair fell out of the ground and Sam wasted no time sucking Zaid into the thermos. It didn't work on Kara though, so she must be completely human—all human, all evil. Kara grunted in anger as she proceeded to fistfight and attack Sam. Kara was definitely stronger than she looked. Cecelia's electric blasts were enough to stun her though and make her pass out. Sam clasped the thermos tightly were Zaid had been trapped. "I'll be keeping this for a while." She sighed. "Glad it's over?"

Cecelia nodded. Then they just barely made it over to Tucker's house, where Tucker was treating Danny's bruises and cuts. Zaid had beaten him up pretty good. But thank goodness Danny had friends. Danny crashed there for the night, and in the morning, all was well. At school, the next day, no trace was left of Kara Simmons, and the friends were grateful for that.


	12. S1E11 Somebody for Everybody

**"Somebody For Everybody"**

**Happens to be true in this story **

There's somebody out there for everybody. That phrase has been passed on for generations. But is it true? Does everybody really have a perfect match? Even bad guys?

Vlad Masters (thought) knew he had found his perfect match in Maddie Fenton, and was determined to have her, regardless of her choice. She chose Jack Fenton. Even now, Vlad Masters is sitting in his mansion trying to figure out a way to win the heart of the woman he loves.

Day after day, Vlad's job can get to be very "boring". There's only so many times he can attempt to capture Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom before Vlad feels provoked to the point of sheer insanity. (More so than already). And there were only so many times these teenagers can escape.

Vlad was growing tiresome of Wenn and Cirth walking into his house every morning asking for a new job to do. Wenn was this Tossi boy who revered his employment from Vlad. He came around every so often with nothing to do but a desire to keep himself busy by staying away from his home realm. There was a lot of angst and dark thoughts built up in that blond boy with dark circles under his freakishly golden eyes. Cirth was Danny Phantom's evil twelve year old clone, created and perfected by Vlad after Danielle, his first clone, had run away from him. Cirth was truly evil and ensured not to run away.

Vlad was sitting at his desk filing some paperwork and listening to the crackling of the open fireplace when the big cedar door creaked open. Vlad winced. "Wenn, for the hundredth time, I don't have a job for you right now—" His booming voice came to an abrupt halt when he saw not Wenn, but a young ghost in her mid-twenties.

She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was cold. Her thin arms were crossed and she had an air of impatience about her. But the most peculiar thing about her was that she was, well, attractive to Vlad in some way.

"Hello." Vlad stood up with a surprised smile. "I am Vlad. How can I be of help?" He approached her slowly.

"I was in a motorcycle race with my friend Stacy and our other friends. I hit a squirrel, and my wheels went haywire and sent me crashing into the old junior high building. I crashed into a brick wall."

Vlad shrugged as if to say, "So?"

"I should be dead. And yet I am still here. And I'm not even in any pain."

"You're a ghost. Which means a simple crash like that isn't enough to send you into the afterlife."

She gasped.

"Let me guess, you didn't know you were a ghost until I just told you…"

The big cedar doors swung open once more and there was Wenn, standing up straight and ready for some direction.

"I might just have a job for you today, Wenn." Vlad smiled. "Come right this way, miss…"

"Dannielle Reed."

"Miss Reed." Vlad turned to the blond boy. "You too, Wenn, come."

The three of then went into Vlad's lair, where Vlad had Dannielle sit down.

"What can you see, Wenn?" Vlad whispered to the boy.

"She's definitely a ghost…died within the last two hours…curious about Amity Park…lives in a shabby little apartment by City Hall…" Wenn said.

"What are you doing?" Dannielle demanded. She stood up, distraught. "Is he like, reading my mind?"

"I'm a psychic, Miss Reed." Wenn replied calmly.

Dannielle scoffed.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Vlad put his arms around them to try and settle the little dispute. "Dannielle, I am a half ghost, and have been for over twenty years. I could teach you all about your powers, and train you, and—"

"Powers?" Dannielle almost laughed.

"Yes, and I could even let you stay in my house as opposed to that…"

"Shabby one bedroom apartment." Wenn added.

"You could come stay with me." Vlad tried to be as convincing as possible. He wanted so badly for this young lady to trust him. Trust is a powerful thing.

"Do I have the 'power' to say no?" Dannielle said.

Vlad frowned coldly as Dannielle proceeded for the exit. "What is something she wants? Anything?" Vlad desperately turned to Wenn.

"She's upset that her motorcycle is broken. If you can fly over to the place where she crashed and repair it before she gets there, she'll be indebted to you."

"I don't know anything about motorcycles!" Vlad said in a rush.

"I know you don't. But I do."

And so you can probably guess what happened next—Vlad and his minion flew over to the old junior high building. Wenn gave instructions on how to repair the engine. And in about twenty minutes, it was working again despite looking like it belonged in a junkyard.

"How long until she arrives?" Vlad asked the psychic boy.

"Well, she is on foot. So I'd say at least another hour."

"Why don't we fly over to her and give her a lift? You know where she is, don't you?"

Now it was Wenn's turn to scoff. "I don't know everything, Vlad."

Vlad pulled Wenn by the shirt. He growled at the boy, and then released him when he realized that Wenn really didn't know.

And so they waited there. By the motorcycle. For over an hour. Until Dannielle finally showed up. She scowled at Vlad and Wenn for finding her, and proceeded to her motorcycle. She was in total shock to see it fixed again. When she turned around, there was Vlad standing and smiling halfway.

"How did I fix it? I'm a man of many talents." Vlad said pompously.

A few yards away, Wenn rolled his eyes.

"How did you find it anyway?" Dannielle asked in awe.

"Psychic boy—he comes in handy for some things." Vlad took a few steps closer to her. "I can teach you everything about your new powers."

"I don't have any powers. Surely your psychic must know that."

Vlad picked up one of her small hands. "Surely he knows that you do."

Dannielle pulled her hand away from him and took a step back. She sat on the motorcycle and started up the engine. "I'll think about it." She said earnestly. And then she drove away, leaving Vlad and Wenn to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't get it. What's stopping her?"

"Pride." Wenn answered.

Within the minute, Danny Phantom and his clone, Dani Phantom, came floating by. "What's the point of vandalizing an old school? I guess you really are insane." Danny said from overhead.

Vlad sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm actually not responsible for this one." He said calmly.

Dani Phantom chuckled. "Yeah right. You're a froot loop. Who knows what goes on in your head…"

Danny readied an ectoblast and prepared to fire. But before he could release it, Vlad and Wenn disappeared. Danny and Dani looked everywhere for the foes, but they did not reappear.

"They're not coming back. So let's get going. This place really gives me the creeps." Dani said.

"Ditto." Danny agreed as they flew back to their home.


	13. S1E12 Don't Meddle With VooDoo

**"Don't Meddle With VooDoo"**

**Because if you do, you'll be screwed, unless you're Danny Phantom **

It's been almost a year since Danny Phantom saved the world from the Disasteroid. Ever since then, people have made a fortune off of selling little Danny Phantom plushies to little children, because everybody in Amity Park knows how much the children love the charming hero.

Danny was always flattered by this, until one day he met up with a bit of bad luck.

Voodoo.

And not just any voodoo, ghost _VooDoo_.

Angelica Eris, better known by her more fearsome name VooDoo, was roaming the backstreets of the city one day when she saw an abandoned plushie lying in the streets. "Hmm." She thought. She extended a black-gloved hand and cast a charm on the doll. "Danny Phantom is really annoying—always happy, always cheerful, nothing ever seems to get him down."

With the doll now cursed, she picked it up and chuckled.

"I'm going to get the last laugh…" She found some wood chips from a playground and started poking the doll.

Back at the Fenton house, Danny was suddenly overwhelmed with cuts and muscle knots. He crashed on the couch, not yet knowing what to make of these mysterious sharp pains.

"Danny, what's wrong?" It was his little sister Danielle. "What happened to you? Who did this?" She winced when she saw him.

"Nothing—nobody. I haven't left the house all morning." Danny moaned. He put his aching arm in front of her eyes. Bruises were forming.

Danielle waved her arms around him. There was nobody else in the room besides the two of them! "This must be an allergic reaction of some kind." She marched right upstairs. "Hang on while I get alcohol and an antiseptic…"

Danny reached for his cell phone which was lying on the end table next to him. The top of his speed-dial list was his girlfriend. He dialed, but every second he was waiting for her to pick up seemed like an eternity.

"Danny?" Came her soothing voice.

"Cecelia? Cecelia!"

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno. Something bad, really bad."

"I'll be right over."

"See ya." Danny dialed Tucker next and told him to come over as quickly as possible.

So with Cecelia, Tucker and Danielle all gathered around Danny trying to make him as comfortable as they could, new sores were still forming. Cecelia was starting to cry. Tucker rested a comforting arm on her shoulder. None of them had even a clue what was going on.

Then finally the youngest of the four stood up and huffed. "I've treated him for every allergic reaction known to man." Danielle was starting to go a little crazy. "I just don't know what's happening to him!"

"These cuts, they look a lot more like _incisions_ than an allergic reaction." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah…" Cecelia said thoughtfully. "Almost like scrapes. As if somebody was cutting him."

"But there's nobody here! Mom and dad are at work, and Jazz is at Auden's house! Nobody else has been in this house all morning!" Danielle said, her voice raising.

Cecelia sat down next to Danny and stroked his cheeks. They were red and he was sweating, and only seemed to be getting warmer.

"It's almost like he's…melting…" Tucker said worriedly.

"His forehead's really hot." Cecelia said. She turned to Danielle. "Go get the thermometer."

"Right."

Cecelia stuck the thermometer in Danny's mouth. The temperature reading was 103 degrees. "He's critical! If we don't cool him down, he's going to die!"

"Cecelia calm down!" Danielle, who was almost as panicked as Cecelia, ran for the sink to wet a cold towel.

"Use your ice powers!" Tucker told Danny.

Danny tried to spawn ice in his hand, but it melted at the touch of his hot skin. "It's no use Tuck." Danny said weakly.

Danielle handed Cecelia and Tucker the icy wet towel, which they then draped over Danny.

"Sit tight, guys. I'm going outside for a moment." Danielle changed into ghost form and flew out of the house.

"I'm coming too." Cecelia followed Danielle.

"Allright."

Somebody had to have Danny under a trance, spell or curse. And the spell-caster _must_ be nearby.

"What are we looking for?" Cecelia asked.

"Anything. Any clue, any scrap of theory we can round up to make it all make sense." Danielle said.

"Everything that's happened to him—sounds almost like—_voodoo_."

"I know, I was thinking that too." Danielle agreed.

"Let's check out Vlad's house. He's always out to get Danny, right?"

"Worth a shot."

Danielle picked up the ground-bound Cecelia and flew the both of them to Vlad's big house at the center of the Tossi suburb. Danielle phased them through the window.

"Ah, Danielle, and Cecelia. What brings you to my fine estate this time of day?" Vlad smiled in his usual way.

"Stop what you're doing to Danny!" Danielle's fist glowed with ectoplasm.

"Yeah! Or we'll…we'll fight you!" Cecelia's fists glowed with electricity.

"Daniel? He's not in my plans for the next day or two, so I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Vlad said.

"Why should we believe you?" Cecelia took a bold step closer to him. Her hand was nearly touching his nose.

"Well, what happened to him?"

"His temperature is through the ceiling, he's got bruises and cuts appearing out of nowhere and some of his powers don't work." Danielle said.

"Let me let you girls in on a little secret. There's a ghost lady named Angelica Eris who…finds it amusing to use voodoo on her enemies. I've had the _pleasure_ of encountering her a few times."

"Ha! I knew you were behind it!" Cecelia decided.

"Behind it? You're quite wrong about that, my dear. I'm just suggesting a theory for you to pursue. Daniel is not my target right now and I'm far too busy right now to waste my time coming up with ideas to capture him. I've got a friend who just recently learned that she has powers and she could use my help." Vlad started to walk away. "Although, when I _do_ decide to go back to capturing him, I'd prefer if he was _alive_. So try to keep him that way if you can. Bye-bye now." Vlad kicked the girls out of his house.

"So we're looking for this Angelica girl." Danielle said.

Cecelia's cell phone was buzzing. "Hello?" She asked, sensing a nervous soul on the other end of the line.

"Cecelia? Cecelia, Danny's heart stopped! He's going into shock!" Tucker cried.

"No!" Cecelia turned to Danielle. "We have to get back to Danny. And fast."

"But Angelica is the only lead we've got—"

"Danny's dying." Cecelia said somberly. "I want to spend the last moments by his side."

And at that, they flew home.

Cecelia was crying all the way, stroking Danny's cheek. Tucker was bawling as he held Danny's right hand, Danielle holding Danny's left hand.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Danielle asked softly, tears rolling down her warm cheeks.

"Yes, yes he is." A purple-skinned ghost appeared out of nowhere, a dastardly smile upon her twisted ashen face. "No need to cry anymore, kids, he's _gone_."

Cecelia hung her head in shame. "Angelica, I presume?"

The fiend's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't call me that. I prefer to go by my chosen name—VooDoo."

"Why would you do something like this?" Cecelia was in total disarray.

"You killed my best friend!" Tucker shouted angrily.

Danielle glowered fumingly.

VooDoo shrugged as if killing Danny was as easy as killing a fly.

Danielle shot a few ectoblasts at VooDoo, but VooDoo dodged them all, causing heavy damage to the house and furniture. Danielle groaned in frustration. She looked to Cecelia. Impulsively, Danielle threw Cecelia at VooDoo. Cecelia was just as shocked by Danielle's reaction as VooDoo was. Cecelia put her hands on VooDoo's face and sent a bolt of electricity through her head. Cecelia and VooDoo both fell to the floor near Tucker, who had the Fenton thermos at the ready.

Danielle stood a few feet away, curiously gazing at a Danny Phantom doll VooDoo had dropped. Danielle put the doll in her pocket. Tucker used the thermos to capture the psychotic VooDoo and helped Cecelia to her feet. Danielle placed Cecelia in front of Danny.

"Sometimes…in movies and all that, I know it's not real, but…maybe you could use electricity to get his heart beating again?" Danielle suggested.

Cecelia put her hand on Danny's chest and sent a small shock through him. Tucker checked the pulse on his friend's wrist and shook his head. "Again." Said Danielle in an almost confident tone.

Cecelia gave Danny a more powerful shock this time. Danny started to shake. "Danielle, give him mouth to mouth." Tucker commanded.

Danielle did so, and they were able to get Danny breathing regularly again within the half hour.

"Oh thank God. That was a close one." Cecelia said as she hugged Danny closely.


	14. S1E13 For All You Sue-Haters

**Here's a comedic episode made for the lolz. Luna is...unfortunately...my character, but created just for the humorous effect. I'm not a funny person in general but I just couldn't resist making this! Hope you enjoy and rofl or something... XD**

* * *

**"For All You Sue-Haters"**

One day Danny Fenton went to school and there was somebody waiting by his locker before first period had even started. She had long black hair and blue eyes and she was very sexy.

"Hi! I'm Luna Alex Mary-Sue Belle Fuffyhair! I've got all the most cliché girl names in one PLUS a super-cute non-existent last name. I'm half ghost, half wolf, half neko—mew mew—and also part human. And I totally don't care that I just revealed all of that to you! I'm new here and I'm a goth but, I'm very happy and very nice, unlike that _Sam_ Manson I've heard about. She's uber mean. I'm also really shy, but, I think Danny, you and I should be best friends!"

Danny's eyebrows rose. He was so totally confused. "Who…are you…?" He asked, backing away slowly.

"You don't remember me?" Said Luna distraught.

"Um…I think I'd remember meeting someone…someone like you." Danny laughed awkwardly, nervous and itching to leave.

"Well you _should_! You and I lived on the same street when we were six all the way up until I moved during eighth grade. But now I'm BACK! For no apparent reason! But seriously, you should remember me. We went to the same schools and everything. We even had the same birthday and we had the same bike and we both had older annoying sisters. You and I also both wanted to be astronauts and we both loved motorcycles…"

"I get the point." Danny said quickly. He had this vague memory of a little girl who used to follow him around all the time. Whenever she'd ask him about things that he liked, he'd answer her, but then she'd say something like "Oh I like that too!" And Danny avoided her as much as possible. Needless to say he forgot about her as fast as he could.

"Hey what class do you have next?" That annoying voice asked.

"Uh, chemistry…maybe…"

"No WAAAYY! Me too! Isn't that WEIRD?" She said with a smile. "Come on!" She dragged him onward to the classroom even though it was her first day and she hadn't ever been to the classroom before. She just rammed herself straight into his life. _Luna led the way._

In chemistry class, Luna and Danny sat together, and she like totally made him ignore all of his friends. Tucker, Cecelia, and Sam were even waiting for Danny before walking to lunch together.

But Danny had already walked to his lunch table in effort to evade Luna. But soon she spotted him, "_Hi_ Danny!" (Like it's easy to spot the average-looking kid with black hair and blue eyes when the majority of the population of Amity Park has black hair and/or blue or blue-green eyes.) Luna sat down right next to Danny so that her arm brushed up against his shoulder.

Soon Danny's REAL friends found him sitting at their usual table and they sat down with him.

"Danny have you been avoiding us?" Sam asked blatantly.

Tucker elbowed her because that was a rude thing to say. "Gee, Sam. Danny doesn't have to hang out with us all the time. Maybe he has other friends…" This was Tucker's way of hinting at trying to figure out who this stranger was. She was totally repellent yet he felt an odd feeling to her…was that…attraction? No, it couldn't be. But some unseen force was _forcing_ him to feel attracted to her. So he covered his mouth so nothing would come out about her that he didn't want to say. Sam stared at him for a moment.

"_Hi_, guys! I'm Luna and I'm new here! You probably don't remember me, but I remember you! _Hi_ Tucker! _You_ used to have a crush on me."

"No I didn't." He said quickly, then clamped his mouth shut again.

"Yes you did. Gosh, you were so _cute_ when you were younger." Luna sighed happily.

"_Gosh_, I'm sure you remember me too." Sam said with heavy sarcasm. "_Luna_." She mocked. "That's not even a name…" She said to herself. "Unless you're named after Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately, yes." Luna's voice suddenly turned grim as she ignored Sam's last statement. "You were the meanest, skinniest, most self-centered little freak I've ever met." Luna growled.

Sam growled at Luna in an unearthly tone. "You're a horrible little b—"

Tucker put his hand over Sam's mouth and chuckled awkwardly. "Heh heh, you know Sam! Always saying what she means!" He tried to keep Luna and Sam from verbally attacking each other again. But it wasn't working. Then he used his other hand to cover his own mouth.

"I HATE YOU SAM MANSON! You're like the devil in Pauley Perette's body!" Luna shouted viciously.

"I—_unfortunately_—never did anything to you! So you have no reason to hate me you b—"

"Sam doesn't mean it!" Tucker joined the catfight, giving up on trying to hold his tongue.

"Oh yes I do!"

"Oh no you don't." Luna and Tucker said at the same time.

"Funny how we agree." Luna smiled flirtatiously at Tucker.

"Ughh." Tucker recoiled in disgust.

Valerie walked over to the table and pointed her finger right at Luna. "Gosh! _I_ remember you." She seemed to be the only one. "You're Paulina's cousin. I remember Paulina's seventh birthday specifically. You came over to her house all the time and you wanted to be just like her. You copied everything she did and made her throw a tantrum. That's why the family doesn't speak of you anymore."

Paulina conveniently walked by.

"_Hi_ Paulina!"

"Oh hi, Luna." Paulina said with snobbish disgust. "You just think because you're pretty like me and self-oriented like me AND a cheerleader like me that you can just dance in here and suddenly become the most popular girl in school like me? Nu-uh." She walked away cussing in Spanish.

Luna sighed fakely. "It's so hard being a cheerleader…but people pressure me. All I really want to do is wear black and shop at Hot Topic and hunt ghosts all day." She mentioned, casting a snide look at Sam.

Sam snarled like a bull ready to rage. "You're a disgrace to goths everywhere. In fact you're a disgrace to this school and to Amity Park in general. How'd you even get in? Rich daddy? Huh? What's the most cliché?"

"Actually my parents both committed suicide when I was nine and I have been supporting myself ever since."

"Riiight." Sam sat back, not buying it at all.

"Um, I'm lost here. Who are you exactly?" Cecelia said. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Luna all turned to look at her.

"Well for your information, princess, I'm Luna and I used to be Danny's best friend forever."

Cecelia's jaw gaped. Whenever people called her princess this couldn't be good. This Luna was already annoying in every way.

"So, yeah, Danny and I should pretty much date now." Luna said confidently. "Danny and I go so far back it's so hilarious that it's not even funny."

"Ahem, _I'm_ dating Danny." Cecelia said confidently.

Danny tried to ignore Luna and focus on his _real_ friends. He looked at Tucker, which was the one who started to talk now.

"So are we cool to go to you-know-where after you-know-what?" Tucker asked casually.

Danny, Cecelia and Sam all face-palmed.

"What?" Tucker was confused and Sam punched him in the arm. "OW! _Sam_!"

"Ooo! You guys are all going to the Nasty Burger after school! COOL! I'll be there." She said as the bell rang.

Oh my gosh, she actually got up by herself this time and didn't wait for Danny to walk to class with her!

Danny pulled his real friends aside and told them, "Okay, thanks to _Tucker_…"

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

"Our meeting will be held at my place _instead_ of the Nasty Burger."

Everyone agreed and then they dispersed.

After school was over, Danny and his friends—Tucker, Sam, and Cecelia all met up at Danny's house for a quick Team Phantom meeting in the living room. They had these meetings every few weeks just to keep up on the current ghost status of Amity Park and what was going on around them.

"…Okay guys, so the main issue today I'd like to talk to you about is Skulker." Danny said to the group. "He hasn't been hunting me in a while, so everybody be on the lookout for him because he might show up when we least expect it—"

They heard footsteps coming and they jumped when they heard, "Oh _hi_ Danny!"

Danny half-heartedly hoped it was Skulker. And so did his friends. But no, it was worse. Anything but…no…it was…_Luna_!

"How did you know we were here?" Cecelia asked in shock.

"How did you get in my house?!" Danny stood up, exasperated.

"Oh, I walked home with you guys." Luna invited herself onto the couch most of them were sitting on.

"You mean you followed us." Cecelia corrected.

"We're having a private meeting here! Don't you even have the manners to ASK to join our group?" Sam bellowed.

Luna stared at her blankly.

"Aw come on, you're not little Ms. Perfect that you can just be friends with everyone you meet." Said Jazz frowning. "This is NOT how you make friends."

Luna looked downward in a pout. "But I AM perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, _Luna_." Sam sneered. "I can be selfish, rude, and judgmental, and I think my ideas are always best, but I have to learn to listen to other peoples' ideas because they might have accounted for something that I left out. But even with all of that, I'm still a good person. And I've got good friends here who will vouch for me in case you don't believe me, because I _know_ you _don't_."

"W-w-what are you implying?" Luna tried to keep her cool despite having been insulted, sort of.

"And sometimes I'm not as brave as I should be." Danny confessed.

"And I'm not the brightest person on the planet, I can't fight well, I'm not very powerful..." Cecelia contributed.

"I can be a bit nosy and a know-it-all sometimes." Jazz said. "We all have imperfection. What are yours?"

With each confession, Luna's face looked more and more alarmed.

"And I'm _certainly_ not perfect. I'm not very strong but I try my hardest and make do on what I have." Danielle said.

"Me? Oh yeah. I'm the last one left." Tucker said. Everyone looked at him, waiting to hear his flaw. "Well, guys, it might surprise you, but I'm not the ladies' man I always made myself out to be."

"No kidding." Said Sam under a cough.

"See, we've all got something that makes us human." Danny said.

"Except you, of course." Cecelia said to Luna.

Luna's eye twitched as she looked at each of them. "Im-p-p-erfection!" She stuttered. Then she ran out the door screaming "Aaaaahhh! Imperfection! Imperfection! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAhhh!" And there was a large crashing sound.

Not one of the friends even got up to investigate.

Jazz shrugged. "Maybe a bird took a poop on her."

"Maybe she got lucky and hit a car." Said Danielle lowly.

"Or she got abducted by aliens." Tucker remarked with a smile.

"Guys, come on, get real. That was definitely the sound of an explosion." Cecelia said. "So she must have blown up." Everybody started to laugh as the meeting continued on. They all tried to forget her because that was best. They discussed Skulker and shared ghost-fighting tips and future plans for protecting Amity Park since that was the point of their powers and resources after all—not to be cute, or to get a rise out of someone, or to pair up with someone.

From that day forth, none of the friends saw Luna Alex Mary-Sue Belle Fuffyhair around anymore, and her disappearance was never explained, but all the friends knew it that they wanted to forget her. Forever. Nobody could just walk into their lives like that and get away with it. But if she ever did make a return, oh, they'd be ready. They wouldn't go so "easy" on her this time. Maybe Tucker would even look the other way while Sam beat her up.


	15. S1E14 To Be Me

**Keep sending your OCs to meh! :) I enjoy seeing your reviews. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**"To Be Me"**

**What's it like to be someone else?**

There was a student at Casper High named Zena Star who had the power to switch people's bodies and then put them back. As a child, she used to do this just for fun. But now that she was older, she did it to teach people lessons. So today in gym class, Zena decided to locate the two people in school who seemed to hate each other the most. It was probably going to be two people polar opposite in style. And it would be obvious.

Obviously that would be Paulina Sanchez and Sam Manson. Paulina was a hot cheerleader and had a happy personality whereas Sam was the goth geek that nobody seemed to appreciate except for her two friends.

As all the girls entered the locker room to change, Zena put one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on Paulina's. Before anyone noticed it would be too late to do anything. In an instant, the two of them switched, and were hit by massive headaches causing them to pass out. Zena slipped away into the background, hoping nobody would identify her as the cause of the incident. She was good at not being seen.

It was about an hour later, that Paulina awoke in the hospital. In the room as well were Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and…Sam Manson's parents?

"You're awake!" Tucker said happily.

"What are you all doing here?" Paulina asked, but she could've sworn it was Sam's voice that she heard coming out of her.

"You passed out at school." Tucker said. "But you're alright now."

"We wanted to make sure you were okay, sweetie." Pamela Manson gave a hug.

"Why are you calling me that?" Paulina stood up. She felt her hair, and it was super short. She screamed loudly and jumped up, nearly having a heart attack. She blinked, hoping it would all go away, as if she was imagining it. But she wasn't! Oh the horror!

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy Manson.

"What's wrong?" Danny inquired.

"My hair! What happened to my hair?!"

Tucker shook his head. Sam's hair looked the same as always.

"It could use a little brushing, I guess…" Cecelia shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong with your hair." Danny said slowly. "Sam?"

"Geez, she must have hit the floor hard." Tucker whispered to Cecelia, who nodded.

Paulina shoved her way through all of those people in the room, forced the door open, and skidded down the hall looking for a bathroom. She stopped at the mirror, gasping and crying in horror of the face she saw staring back at her. Cold tears started to flow, smearing the gothic eyeliner and running into her purple lipstick. What was this freaky dream? And when was the nightmare going to end? When she turned around, there was Pamela Manson.

"Sammykins?" The woman hugged the girl she thought was her daughter.

Paulina felt like she was suffocating. She didn't know what to do! She broke away and ran straight for Danny. _Danny Fenton has a crush on me, right?_ Paulina thought to herself. _So would he believe me, even if I sound completely crazy? I know who I am…I remember who I am…and this is not my body. I am not Sam. _

Paulina pulled Danny out of the hospital room and into a closet where she then pinned him against the wall. "Do I look crazy to you?" She asked.

Danny's eyes widened. Sam was out of breath and panting, and had the deranged black eyeliner stains rolling down her cheeks. "No…?" Danny lied out of fear. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"I am NOT Sam. Just hear me out! Listen to me!"

"Okay…" Danny's heart was racing awkwardly. He thought for a moment Sam may have been overshadowed but then his ghost sense would go off, wouldn't it.

"Good." She released her tight hold on him. "So, you'd believe me if I said I was Paulina?"

Danny nodded his head slowly. "But…uh…you look like…"

"Well, I am Paulina." She cut him off. "Paulina in the body of gothic, uptight, skinny, geeky, loser—"

"Okay, I get the point." Danny said quickly. "We just need to talk to the doctor. Come on, Sam," He took her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"No!" She barked. "I'm Paulina! Come on, would Sam really say this?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Prove it then. Say something only Paulina would know."

"Allright, allright. Remember that awful day that ghost bugs invaded the school?"

"Uhuh."

"And you came into my room, but you were in Danny Phantom form. I told you that nobody had taken care of me yet, and then we both got drugged with that awful gas." Paulina could tell just by looking in Danny's eyes that he didn't believe her. "Danny, please! You've got to believe me!" She took his hand. "Just before I passed out—when I was still in my own body, this one random girl came up to me and Sam and put her hand on our shoulders. I think she has something to do with all of this."

"What girl?" Asked Danny, suddenly curious.

"I don't know! I've seen her before, but only in passing. She almost never talks and never to me. She's always in the back of the class, quiet…creepy…"

"We need to find Paulina. I mean Sam. If we find her, and she tells me a similar story, then I'll believe you." Danny said. For now, he couldn't trust her. Something was definitely wrong.

The two of them walked out of the closet. Pamela and Jeremy stood there, frowning.

"How are we going to ditch them?" Paulina whispered to Danny through gritted teeth.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Manson? Sam's doing just fine now." Danny reassured the adults. He turned to Paulina. "You're coming to my place, now, right?"

She nodded.

And so Tucker, Danny, Cecelia and Paulina all got into Tucker's car.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sam." Tucker said.

"Guys, we need to go to Paulina's house. And fast." Danny said.

"What's going on?" Cecelia asked Danny.

They explained on the way, retelling what had supposedly happened to Paulina and Sam. Cecelia identified the girl by description as someone named Zena Star. None of the others had ever even heard of her before. But they were annoyed for sure. Even for a practical joke, this was crossing a line.

It was Cecelia who volunteered to knock on the door of Paulina's house. Mr. Sanchez immediately recognized Cecelia from all the times she had visited to hang out with Paulina.

Sam was curled up in a ball on the couch. Her long hair was in a mess, and she had grey bags under her eyes. Her appearance was maddening. She drew only rapid, shallow breaths. She was totally freaking out!

Cecelia walked into the room. "Hi." She outstretched a hand for Sam to take.

Sam shook her head and turned away.

"Come on," Cecelia whispered, "Sam. Danny, Tucker, and the real Paulina are waiting in Tuck's car."

"How did you know?" Sam's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying.

Cecelia helped Sam to her feet and walked her out to the car. Sam and Paulina sat together in the back, with Danny in the middle of them. The two girls stared at each other for the whole drive, rarely blinking.

"Do I really look like that?" Sam asked.

"Do _I_ look like _that_?" Paulina asked.

The five of them went into Danny's house. Danny brought down the school yearbook from his desk and showed it to Paulina.

"That's her! That's Zena. Right here." Paulina identified.

Zena had blond hair with blue streaks. She was on the soccer team and she was wearing a black shirt with a purple peace sign on it and purple shorts.

"Why did she do this?" Sam asked.

"Probably to get attention." Was Tucker's answer. "Pointless mission in life."

Danny pulled out the student address book. "I hope she's in here. We need to get her to switch them back, and fast."

"Right there." Sam said. "There's her name."

"217 Dilson Street." Danny read off the page. "Anybody know where that is?"

"I do." Said Tucker.

And so, Danny sat shotgun while Tucker drove…and Paulina, Sam and Cecelia crammed into the back. That was pretty awkward so they all kept quiet about it.

"There it is!" Tucker pointed to the street name, turning the car, and soon they reached Zena's address.

Everybody got out. It was Paulina who stepped up to ring the doorbell.

"Hello." Said a cool voice. "I had a feeling you'd find me." Zena invited the five of them into the house. "Come, have a seat." She said politely."

"Why did you do this?!" Sam asked, enraged. "Why did you do this to us?"

"Calm down." Zena said quietly. "I did it to teach you two a lesson. You need to be more accepting of each other."

"I can't live like this!" Paulina moaned. "Switch me back! I can't be a goth geek forever!"

"You have to agree to a truce." Zena was steadfast. "Or you'll be stuck like this…"

"_No_." Sam said softly.

Zena shrugged.

"Allright. We'll make a truce!" Paulina caved. She turned to Sam. "Friends?"

Sam was reluctant to agree. But in the end she decided to accept a hug from Paulina, much to the surprise of the other three friends. Tucker was impressed. He and Danny knew that Sam would have never accepted that last year so she had definitely matured since then. Paulina had become a little more humble too. Then Zena switched them back. And well, hopefully Sam and Paulina had learned to understand each other a little better, as well as the background that the other had come from.

* * *

**Update- I did switch this chapter with the previous chapter. So I know it says I have updated with a new chapter, the real new chapter is last chapter not this one ^^**


	16. S1E15 Phantom Maximum

**"Phantom Maximum"**

**Because it's an awesome name and it makes for a good title… if you don't get the title then you're a derp**

It was Saturday and Danny and some friends were gonna hit the mall. Danny and Tucker went into the video game store to look for the latest release in the _House of Horrors_ video game series, while Cecelia and Danielle went into a store for fancy dresses.

Danny was bored stiff while Tuck was listing off all sorts of lame video games that Danny didn't care about. "Tucker? Is the new release even out in stores yet?"

Tucker chuckled nervously and Danny could tell that was a no. Danny sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Danny had asked that question about twenty times before Tucker finally agreed.

"Okay, then let's go get the girls." Tucker and Danny had to practically pry Cecelia away from this fashionable yellow party dress she had found.

They walked outside and were headed towards the central park.

"If we can't go shopping, then just what are we going to do with the rest of this Saturday? Look, the sun is shining, and the sky is blue, hey let's go to the beach!" Cecelia said happily.

Just then, a blue mist flew out of Danny and Danielle's mouths. Danielle gasped. Danny looked worried.

"I think I know what we _are_ going to do now." Danny said.

"Well, where's the ghost?" Tucker looked around.

"I don't see anything." Cecelia said. "Oh wait, look…"

High in the sky was a female ghost in her mid-teens, and she was carrying somebody. She was headed in Danny's direction.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Danielle, transforming into her ghost form.

"I dunno. I've never seen her before." Danny turned into Danny Phantom. "But I'll find out soon. Stay here, Cecelia. You too, Tuck. And, have a thermos ready in case our stranger gets hostile. Danielle, you're with me."

Danny and Danielle Phantom flew up to meet the ghost girl. She hovered in front of them because they were blocking her way. She had white hair and light purple eyes, and was wearing a black and white themed outfit. The friend she was carrying also had white hair, presumably the same eye color, and a black and white themed outfit as well. Twins, possibly?

"I thought we knew all the ghosts in this town." Danielle directed the comment at the stranger.

"I'm Jet Maximum. Now you know me." She said casually. "Aren't you Danny Phantom?" She inquired.

Danny gazed at Jet cautiously. "…Yeah…I am."

Jet looked down at the boy she was carrying. "My brother Max, he's not in very good shape. I need your help, _Danny Phantom_."

She sounded so helpless, that Danny said, "Allright, well, let's take a look at him down on the ground."

They landed nearby Tucker and Cecelia and Jet laid Max down on the grass. "So what happened?" Cecelia asked as she and Tucker moved in.

"Well, he and I were just hanging out, joking around like usual in the ghost zone when we came across this lovely patch of flowers," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Ziploc baggy which contained a red, black and purple flower.

Danny and Tucker nearly had heart attacks. "Blood Blossoms!" They said in a panicked unison.

"What are blood blossoms?" Cecelia was totally lost.

Danielle shrugged cluelessly. "Don't look at me…"

Tucker ignored her because he was in a total state of shock.

"I-I-Don't know what to do! I don't!" Danny was freaking out too.

Danielle's cheeks were growing hot, as if she was about to cry. She listened to Max's chest. His heart was still beating, but he had stopped breathing. "The very least I could do is give him mouth to mouth. But after that, I dunno…" She learned it how to do it through one of her homeschooling curriculum videos for health class.

"Do it!" Jet shook Danielle's shoulders. "He's my twin! My _twin_!"

Danielle gulped. "Allright." Slowly she took a deep breath and knelt beside the boy, preparing to give him the kiss of life. The moment her soft lips touched him, he snapped awake and gave her a big sloppy kiss. He and Jet shared a cackle and then a high-five.

"I don't geddit." Tucker said.

Danny's eyebrows creased. "What kind of sick joke is this? Are you okay or are you sick from the blood blossoms?"

"Ease up, man." Max put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm okay! See!" He did a flying flip in the air. "It was just a harmless prank."

Danny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Tucker all frowned at Jet and Max.

"Not. Cool." Cecelia said in annoyance, frowning, trying to be intimidating but her neon pink getup wasn't helping.

"We were being friendly—trying to help you—and then you pull something like this? _Not_ a good way to make friends." Danielle glared.

"Take it easy. It was just a prank." Jet said slowly. "And we…kinda wanted to meet you."

Danny only shot a cold glare at them. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What?" Max played innocent. "Blood Blossoms? Come on, I mean really. Couldn't you guys think up a more original name for these flowers?" He took the bag from Jet's hand. "They aren't even dangerous, see?" He tipped it over his mouth and swallowed the blossom whole. "Even if I had eaten one, then—"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny and Danielle screamed, trying to stop him but it was too late.

"Why?!" Cecelia gasped as she caught Tucker who fainted. Without taking her eyes off the twins, she fanned Tucker to try and see if she could get him to wake up.

_To be continued…_

_Last time on Danny Phantom, our heroes had just been visited by a pair of pranksters named Jet and Max Maximum. Jet was carrying Max , pretending like he was dying, and when Danielle tries to give him mouth to mouth he snaps awake…and then he swallows the Blood Blossoms…0.o_

Cecelia had to catch Tucker as he fainted.

Danny began to give Max the Heimlich, trying to force him to regurgitate the Blood Blossoms. "Spit it out! Come on!" He said in a fluster. But it wasn't working. Then Danny tried phasing his hand into Max's stomach to retrieve the Blood Blossom. When he pulled it out, everybody was relived. Except for Tucker, who was of course unconscious on the ground right where Cecelia had dropped him.

"These flowers are dangerous!" Danny threw the Blood Blossoms on the ground. He shook his fist in Max's face. "Why don't you understand?"

"Relax, Danny. There's no such thing as "Blood Blossoms". I just found some random tulips and painted them all weird." Jet explained. "It's just a prank."

Danny glared. "You should do more useful things with your time than planning practical jokes. Someone could have gotten hurt."

There was silence as the twins had no reply, "Where did you come from anyways?" Cecelia asked the twins. "Is everybody there this rambunctious?"

"The next town over." They said in unison.

"Downtown City." Max grinned. "And yes, they are." He winked.

"And the only reason you came here was to pull a stupid prank?" Danielle asked dully.

"And to meet Danny Phantom." Max said.

"Yeah, he rocks." Jet added.

"Well, bye." Danny said.

Danielle threw sleeping Tucker over her shoulder as easily as if he was a sack of flour and carried him. Danielle, Danny, and Cecelia began to walk away.

"No!"

"Wait!" The twins followed them.

"We ran away from home. We've been thinking about coming to live in the ghost zone, but…" Jet said.

"But we don't know the place." Max added.

"Yeah! And we'd be like strangers."

"Can't just go in there alone…"

"It's scary."

"And dangerous."

"Full of monsters, and—"

"Okay I get your point!" Danny cut them off. "Allright," He sighed, "Maybe we can help you find a better home in the ghost zone."

"Hooray!" The twins did backflips in the air.

Danielle rolled her eyes, unamused.

"See you at home, Danielle. I'll meet you back there in a half hour. Or maybe sooner." Danny said. He turned to Jet and Max, "Follow me." He said. He led the way to Fenton Works' basement at top speed and they phased through the walls of the house and down through the portal.

"Gee, the ghost zone sure is freaky." Max said. "Haven't been in here in forever…"

Jet shuddered as a big glob of a ghost flew past them. "There's not even a floor. Looks like it goes on forever…"

"It does." Danny said. He led them over to the floating island where his own ghostly lair was. There were actually four "apartments" on this island. Danny and his team was looking into claiming the one to the far right and using it as a potential 'lair' for the team meetings but right now that was just an idea in Danny's head. The apartment on the far left was occupied by Perniculous, a magician poltergeist who was deathly irritating. "Take your pick, guys."

"Hmm." Said the twins together.

"This will be our permanent home?" Jet asked.

Danny nodded. "For as long as you stay here. But beware Perniculous—he's a horrible magician."

"Ooo what happened?" Asked Max. "Got some personal problem there, eh?"

Danny sighed. "Not yet but I'm sure YOU will if you give him the time of day…"

The twins just laughed. They didn't believe him but they were looking forward to pranking their neighbor.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." He cleverly neglected to mention the part about him and his friends wanting to have a lair, because he had hoped Jet and Max would be gone long before they ever moved in here. The twins each gave Danny hugs. "And…one more thing, guys. If myself or my team ever needed help in…say, some big war sort of thing, we could count on you, right?"

"We owe you one." Max said.

"_Two_." Jet corrected.

As Danny flew away, he wasn't so angry at the twins anymore. They were likeable in a silly way. And hopefully they had learned their lesson about pulling life-threatening pranks…or not. But it really didn't matter seeing as they weren't Danny's problem anymore.

* * *

So what did you think of this episode huh? Blood blossoms make interesting plots, even fake blood blossoms :D


	17. S1E16 Callout

**Hey everyone! 'Danny Phantasm' was my 100th reviewer so as a prize for that, her OC got to be up next. I wrote this entire chapter today as opposed to the old ones I have been posting which are just edits with tidbits of new content added to them. So yeah... 200th/300th/etc.-reviewers will get their OC's chapter finished right away as opposed to waiting in line after the 40 some chapters I have to post XD**

**But keep sending in your OCs! Don't think I will forget about them because I don't. I love doing this ;)**

* * *

**"Callout"**

Spring was just beginning. Tucker's parents had thrown a big anniversary party and Tucker had invited Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Cecelia. But instead of hanging out with them like they wanted, Tucker had volunteered them to pick up the food for the party. Sam was not happy about this but Tucker was just glad to get away from his cousin Bob. Cecelia didn't mind going to get the food since it certainly beat spending a Saturday home all day with just her father. And Danny, well, he was indifferent.

Tucker's dad had given him the keys to his car to drive it. If there was one thing his friends could all agree on, it was that they were each a little jealous of how much Tucker's parents trusted him. As they drove to this cheap Chinese food place to pick up the decently large order, Cecelia noticed one of the many other people waiting in line ahead of them.

"Danny," She lightly tapped him and whispered, "I think that's Wenn! Look…"

Danny gasped quietly and Sam followed his gaze. But they didn't want to tell Tucker just yet because he might freak out and this could spoil his parents' anniversary if he flipped. So while Tucker was placing the order, his three friends conveniently stood around him, blocking his view of Wenn and whenever Tucker's mind started to wander they would come up with a random conversation topic on the spot to keep him distracted.

Wenn received his order and walked out to leave, but Danny didn't let him out of his sight. He pulled Sam and Cecelia aside for a quick second while Tucker's large order was being placed on the counter. "Girls, I think we should split up. Wenn's alone and I kind of want to follow him to see where he goes. He always shows up in our lives unexpectedly. Time to return the favor? Time to find out more about him?"

"I think that's a great idea." Sam said. "But your timing is poor. Tucker's feelings will be hurt if you leave now."

Danny sighed, knowing this was true. He was left with no choice but to tell Tucker the truth. It took all four of them to carry out all of the rice, meat, soup, and drinks out to the trunk of the car. Tucker closed the trunk with a smile on his face and looked at Danny. "Why are you staring at me like that, dude?"

"The three of us just saw that Wenn kid a few moments ago. And I saw which way he went. I want to follow him to see where he goes. Will you be upset if I'm not at the party?"

Tucker shrugged. Danny could tell he was a bit disappointed but Tucker then said, "Eh, do what you gotta do, man. I'll be alright; I'll do my best to avoid Bob on my own." So he and Sam got into the car, and looked at Cecelia to see if she was coming, but she decided to go with Danny and her excuse was for backup.

But the truth was that they didn't get as much time together as she had hoped, with school and ghost hunting making up a major part of their lives now. The couple held hands as they walked and Danny pointed in the direction Wenn had gone. They increased their pace in the hopes of at least finding Wenn faster but of course they couldn't let him know they were following him. It was a slightly foggy, cloudy day so that didn't help things much at all.

Meanwhile watching them was a kid who had just gotten takeout himself from that Chinese place, but he found a more interesting focus than his food as he was going to walk home. He had just seen those three kids that were around a lot on the news when reported appearances of Danny Phantom were made. And this guy had always wanted to meet Danny Phantom his name was Alex Petrikov and he was wearing just a normal tee shirt and jeans.

He blended in with practically everyone here though he was new to Amity Park. He figured he would fit right in with all of the weird monster attacks all over the news. But these weird occurrences actually _encouraged_ him to come where they were a turn-off for most normal people. Though Alex looked normal to them with his messy brown hair and blue eyes, he was actually half demon.

He didn't know of any other supernatural people who weren't all evil, so he thought it would be good to get to meet one who was good and Danny was the only one he knew of. Maybe if Alex followed this girl who Danny Phantom hung around with often, she might lead him to the phantom. Alex had to be careful, because she had a boyfriend though.

Danny and Cecelia walked together, clueless that they were being followed themselves, and focusing on spotting Wenn. He would have had to take a break from walking to eat somewhere, right? And even so, his house must be nearby if he was walking. At least that was what Danny thought.

Far up ahead walking with his carry out bag was Wenn, and he stopped only at a park bench under a shady tree. Because there was no sun, the park was deserted—no surprise. But that was somewhere Wenn wanted to be alone. Now unfortunately Danny and Cecelia couldn't very well hide themselves because the park was very out in the open.

Now it was time to really go incognito. Danny and Cecelia crouched underneath a fence where he turned her intangible. He flew the two of them up onto a large kids' plaything where they stood for about fifteen minutes, just watching Wenn eat. Danny didn't have to hear it from Cecelia to guess what she was thinking which probably went a little like…

"How long will this go on?" As she just whispered right now.

All the while Alex was watching from the street, where he just sat down at the curb and was eating his own food. After he had seen the couple disappear into thin air, he knew something weird was going on here. So he'd stick around but only for as long as it took him to eat. If nothing happened after that then he would assume that he had lost them and continue on his way, no harm done.

When Wenn was finished, he crinkled up his garbage and tossed it into the grass because he was too lazy to walk all the way across the park to a trash can. He did, however, take just a few more steps up to face the kiddy play area where Danny and Cecelia were standing, otherwise invisible. Wenn put his fists on his hips. "I may not see you, but I still can hear your thoughts. Psh," He scoffed, turning away, "You pathetic humans aren't even worth a rise out of me." He walked on, only to note that Danny was mad now. But then again that was the desired effect.

Since no one seemed to be around, Danny rashly changed into his ghost form and ceased his intangibility. In flight, he sprang at Wenn and landed right in front of him.

Wenn paused, apathetically frowning. "You are obstructing my view."

Danny clenched his fist which now contained a ball of energy and Wenn rolled his eyes.

"If you and your little _princess_ over there want to waste your time stalking me, then have at it. But I have my business too, and I am not going to waste _my_ time fighting with you. If you want a fight, why don't you beat up that guy over there," He pointed, "Who has been stalking _you_ two this entire time."

In the second it took for Danny to glance in the direction the blond had pointed, Cecelia gasped. "He's gone!" She jumped off from the playground and landed onto the rocky ground hardly. "Ow…probably shouldn't have done that."

Danny waved his hands in the air but nothing was there. "What? He can go intangible now?"

"Or he phased out."

"I wonder if he can teleport…that would make more sense, since he's a ghost."

"I think I might have seen him teleport out or in somewhere before…but I can't remember…"

"Neither can I."

"So what was that he was saying about a guy…?"

Danny and Cecelia turned. There in the street was Alex eating his food.

"Danny!" Cecelia put her hands on his shoulders. "What if he saw you transform?"

Danny sighed. He had no response to that at the moment but it didn't take long for them to walk towards Alex and for him to start walking also so that they met up halfway. There was a silence for a moment and Danny maintained his calm and collected yet serious expression that he often had with strangers that could potentially be a threat.

When it was clear that Alex had to make the first statement, he started with introducing himself. "I am Alex. I've always wanted to meet you, Danny Phantom. I have seen you on the news, even before I came here. I was quite relieved to know I'm not the only freak in the universe. Heh heh, I meant that in a good way. I, um, am half demon."

Danny's eyes were judging now. He didn't really guy the whole innocent act though it was true he did have many fans and fans across the world at that. He looked briefly at Cecelia but she only stared blankly. She wasn't getting any bad vibes from Alex but she wasn't getting any good vibes either.

This left Danny open to say, "Well, so you're a demon. And what does that have to do with me, a ghost?"

"Funny thing, really. See it's not common for a ghost to be looked to as a "hero". Most of them are just monsters that inflict terror or pain at will. But you're not. But because I'm part demon, most who know that won't believe me that I am not an evil force. Though you certainly wouldn't want to mess with me if I got mad."

"Great…" Danny said awkwardly. "Well I'm Danny, full flesh and ectoplasm. Now that you've met me, if you don't mind, I have something I need to attend to…so I have to go." He started walking, and Cecelia followed, though neither of them wanted to take their eyes off of Alex just yet.

"WAIT!" Alex called. "Do either of you go to Casper High?" He ran to catch up with them. "Danny? Girl?"

"I'm Cecelia and I go to Casper." She mentioned.

"I'm not in school." Danny replied, though that was not technically a lie, since he was not in school…at this current minute. He had gotten cleverer with his half-truths lately to cover up his ghost life because something about lying completely just didn't sit well with him. And that was probably because it was wrong.

"W…well if you see me in classes or something," Alex lightly grabbed her arm, "Say hi to me or something!" He said awkwardly.

Cecelia reflected an odd look onto him and nodded her head slightly before walking off with the phantom. Until they could be sure Alex was not stalking them anymore, Danny wasn't going to change back. He stopped only to change when there was a large truck nearby and he transformed behind it. Then he and Cecelia carried on like normal as they walked. Since the park was in the opposite direction of Tucker's home, it was a bit far.

Danny's blood boiled when Cecelia pointed out something rather unfortunate. "Alex is still following us." She whispered. Danny shuddered. This was getting a little creepy, especially since Alex looked at least two years older than him so it wasn't even like this was a fan-kid or anything. But maybe Alex was just socially awkward.

The part that really got Danny riled was… "My secret!" He whispered to Cecelia. "Do you think…"

"No." She replied fast. "No way, Danny, you're fine."

They were coming up on Tucker's street where the techno geek and the goth were standing at the base of the driveway greeting people as they came in. "What took you so long?" Tucker asked Danny who frowned momentarily.

"Stalker." Danny and Cecelia said in unison.

"What, someone's following you two?" Sam asked rather loudly and the other three shushed her.

Now that it was four to one, Danny felt a little more comfortable. Even in a worst case scenario—that Alex had learned the secret—it wouldn't be hard to negotiate a reasonable truce, right? Danny took a deep breath as Alex was approaching.

"HEY YOU!" Sam called out. "THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! STOP STALKING THEM!"

Any form of a call out could damage a teenager's self-esteem permanently which was that fact that made the other three friends all the more surprised that Sam did that. Their eyes went from staring at her then back to Alex, who seemed a little annoyed now.

"I just wanted to meet your friends…" Alex said. "But hi again, I already forgot your name, girl in pink, but I wanted to meet Danny Phantom's friends. But where is the ghost himself?"

"Does it matter?" Sam crossed her arms challengingly.

"Well, say hi to me at school okay?" Alex asked calmly. "I don't have any friends yet." He paused there a moment and then turned to walk away.

Suddenly Danny and his friends weren't in the mood to go inside and eat. The four of them just stayed there talking till it was night and everyone from the little get-together was leaving. In fact, Danny, Cecelia, and Sam were the last guests to leave. As they said their goodbyes to Tucker, they were glad that Alex was long gone but they wondered what would happen if they ever ran into him at school sometime.

* * *

Review please, everyone!


	18. S1E17 Ghosts of Boredom - Part One

**Long chapter for you guys coming right up ;)**

**Can't wait to see more of your OCs! No, there isn't one in this episode besides my own OCs, but this is kind of a follow-up episode for a previous OC. Let me know if you guys think there are other characters you would like to see reappear again! I want to know your ideas! :D**

* * *

**"Ghosts Of Boredom" Part One**

There's always that part of the spring where nothing is happening in school and it was super-hot in the classrooms and there was nothing to be done to stop it. Everything was boring, and people couldn't focus on that schoolwork for that very reason. School days like such were bad news, but the weekends were worse.

Especially when a large heat wave caused a power outage. There was literally nothing to do and no one would pick homework over boredom so they couldn't wait for this stupid day to be over already. Danny would like to do something to end this boredom once and for all. Boredom was a most absurd enemy, and there was no way to compromise with it.

In attempt to defeat this invisible enemy, Danny had invited Tucker and Cecelia over hopefully to do something fun. Whatever could it be? They were just sitting there on the couch like lazy bums, because none of them could think of anything to do. They just sat there, sweating, in the heat. So then Tucker suggested inviting over Sam. But it turned out she was actually doing the homework which the others refused to even look at yet.

That left Garth. Garth was typically a major party pooper but given the situation, he decided to join them anyways since he had nothing better to do. He arrived only moments before Danielle came down the stairs to see what was going on. She waved to Danny's friends and they waved to her. Then she mentioned having to do her own schoolwork and that Jazz was upstairs doing schoolwork too.

Danny thought that if he so much as heard the word "work" one more time, he would scream. He just wanted to do something fun. As Garth sat down, everyone asked him if there were any ghosts about. Danny almost seemed eager for a fight with something now. But alas, Garth shook his head.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" Danielle went back upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Jazz. But there wasn't much to do since most of her homeschooling was online.

Even Tucker was at a loss for ideas. He layed, restless, on the couch. Even something ridiculous could have entertained them for a moment but he could think of nothing. He was having a bit of a mental breakdown with the power being out so no video games could be played and his PDA battery was nearly dead. Nearly dead was worse than dead itself because there was an element of torture in it. Cecelia poked tucker every so often and he would either bat the hand away or yelp out. She had never seen him like this!

"Stop doing that." Garth sighed as he face palmed. He had his phone out and he kept checking it just for something to do, though he knew he almost never got called or texted. In fact he was largely surprised that he had been invited over.

Gosh, even battling the Box Ghost sounded like fun. That's how desperate the group was getting. Danny took the guys to the garage to play their old air hockey machine. All the pieces were there. But…it was kind of missing the "air" in air hockey. So they just played without it. Danny and Cecelia creamed Tucker and Garth. Then after one game, Cecelia wanted to go upstairs and hang out with Danielle. So Danny kept playing, on his own team, and the funny thing was is that it was closer to an even score now.

Cecelia thought she and Danielle could still have some fun even without power. She knocked on the bedroom door and Danielle let her in. Jazz looked up from her desk, smiled briefly, and then went back to work. "Hey Danielle, still bored? We can like do each other's hair and stuff!" She smiled.

Danielle moaned groggily. "With what? My curling iron and my flatiron both require power."

Cecelia shrugged. "No biggie. We can just style hair without that stuff. And do each other's makeup too. Pretend like we're going to a gala or something exciting like that!"

"Kay kay." Danielle said. "Seems reasonable. I'll get my makeup bag." She pulled out a little pouch from one of the desk drawers and showed Cecelia to the big bathroom with the fancy vanity.

"That's ALL?" Cecelia was amazed as she pulled out all of the makeup and set it on the counter. "_Girl_, you need to do some _serious_ shopping!"

Danielle snickered. "Only if you're doing the driving!"

Cecelia laughed and got started with giving Danielle a classy looking fishtail braid and she used hairspray to keep Danielle's long bangs in line. Then Cecelia did Danielle's makeup for a more sophisticated, yet natural, look. Cecelia couldn't wait to see what Danielle was going to do with her own hair and makeup too!

Meanwhile downstairs, Danny was wondering if his parents were going to want to go out to dinner once they got back from the store. The store, that is, in a city far north of here where they got most of their fancy ghost equipment parts and blueprint ideas. They didn't make it ALL, of course! Most people thought they did though.

After Danny beat the other guys in best three out of five in air hockey, all three of them were bored again. So they went back to the living room. Danny was so desperate now that he started texting those people that sat in the back of the classroom that he never talked to anymore like Valerie. But he did not receive a nice message back from her.

Seriously, that girl was still mad at Danny over all of their old relationship drama? Now Danny had to find some new person to text. Star wasn't answering so Danny tried Kwan. Those two didn't know his secret like Dash and Paulina did so they still thought of him as a loser. But Kwan replied. It appeared that Kwan was ditching football practice for a marathon of his favorite television show. And that was not worth texting about. It only made Danny slightly jealous that Kwan had power and he didn't.

Next, Danny tried texting Kibbon. Danny managed to get Kibbon's number from Cecelia. Danny hated the thought of Kibbon texting her. Though Danny didn't think Kibbon was the kind of guy to steal someone else's girl. Danny wanted to make sure he could at least communicate with Kibbon if necessary. And it was becoming necessary. Tucker had resorted to playing one of his stupid mindless phone games so this was starting to get serious. And then his battery died. He started with a sniffle which broke into all-out crying.

Garth rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I've gotta be going, man." He shook Danny's hand. "I gotta fix my dinner now but thanks for having me over." Garth was heading out, and just then Danny received a reply from Kibbon.

But it seemed that all that the dude wanted to talk about were the hot girls in school, and why they were hot. Danny was starting to feel awkward then, and asked Kibbon even if he had a girlfriend would he ever stop. And that seemed to be the reply that finally kept Kibbon silent. Danny was relieved to no longer have to reply.

But then, the whole house shook as Danny's father unlocked the door and kicked it open. Both he and Maddie came in, grinning but tired, and carrying several bags of freshly-purchased junk. Danny and Tucker looked up. Tucker wiped his face down to hopefully hide that he had been crying.

"Hey son! Want to help me with this new ghost invention of mine?" Jack wandered into the living room, boisterous as ever. "I've just had a new brilliant idea." Whenever he said that, it was usually Maddie's idea that he was taking credit for, which meant that it might actually do something. So Danny would have to be careful in his decision.

Danny turned around. "Why can't you work on car repairs instead? Like a normal dad?" He sighed.

Jack laughed loudly, thinking Danny had made a joke, when in fact the teenager was being quite serious.

Jack and Maddie went down into the basement, AKA the "secret" lab, to put their junk away. Tucker and Danny followed the adults down there. The "secret" part of the secret lab could probably be dropped around these guys. At the sound of all the noise, Danielle and Cecelia came down. The power flickered on and the girls could hear happy cheers coming from the basement so they now knew where the guys were.


	19. S1E18 Ghosts of Boredom - Part Two

**Yes this is just the other half of the previous episode. I had originally posted them as one but it was longer than all the other episodes so it was bugging me :3 OCD~**

**Anyway hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**"Ghosts Of Boredom" part two**

The girls walked gracefully down the stairs, hoping to catch the attention of the boys but the boys seemed to be more focused on all the creepy weapon additions. Danielle had braided just a few small strands of Cecelia's hair in front and the rest was loose but brushed to a lovely shine. And Cecelia's makeup was well done too.

Danny and Tucker turned around to see that the girls had come down. They blinked and stared at them. Danny grinned. "Wow…Cecelia, you look…great!"

Cecelia laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Tucker waved to Danielle, but she sighed and looked away. She didn't feel like flirting with him today. After all, he still was Danny's lame techno geek friend and he had so obviously been _crying_ not too long ago.

Jack and Maddie were ecstatic that the power was now on so that they could test out how their new attachments plugged in to everything else in their freaky anti-ecto system. They started rambling to the kids for a while until Tucker's stomach growled and Danny said, "That reminds me, mom, what's for dinner?"

"Geez, is it that time already?!" Jack checked his watch. "Yowza, I gotta get my fudge!" He ran upstairs to the fridge and Maddie shook her head.

"Sweetie, we were just planning on going out later. Tucker, Cecelia, you are welcome to come if you want."

"Nah, that's fine Mrs. F. I gotta jet anyway." Tucker said. "Goodbye everyone." He started walking up the stairs.

Danny and the girls used this as an excuse to go upstairs and leave Maddie to her ghost stuff. Danny relaxed on the couch as Tucker left and hoped it wouldn't be too long before dinner. Cecelia joined him and he put his arm around her. Then Danielle sat on the other side of Danny. He still hadn't fully explained the concept of the "third wheel" clearly to her yet, but didn't have the heart to do it since she was so innocent about moth things of the sort.

They were still bored, so they decided to go up to Danny's room and hopefully find some way to kill the time since Cecelia was planning to go out with them.

Cecelia gasped as her nail polish from Danielle had already started to chip on one of her fingers. "Oh my gosh I have to redo my nails tonight!" Cecelia stood up and started making her way to the door.

Danielle grabbed her friend by that long brown hair of hers. "Oh no you don't! You're staying put with the rest of us until we figure out something fun to do until mom and dad take us out for dinner." The thirteen-year-old laughed.

Cecelia shrugged. "Kay kay." She gasped. "Hey! We can bake cookies!"

"Ah, if only any of us could cook," Danny laughed, "Then that would be a swell idea…"

"We can watch television!" Cecelia suggested with a smile.

"There's nothing good on."

"Video games?" Danielle asked.

"Tired of 'em now."

The three of them sighed and sat down on Danny's bed. This was the worst Saturday ever. All of them were thinking it, but none of them figured it was worth saying.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Danny announced.

"What?" replied the girls in unison, hanging on his every word.

"We can play the Sims 3!" Danny jumped up and turned on his computer.

"I'm in." Danielle grinned. "This should be good."

And so the group took turns making themselves in the Sims. They also made some of their friends like Jazz, Garth, Tucker, Sam, and Kibbon. None of them liked that only eight Sims were allowed in one household. But, now it was time to play the characters in the virtual world! They let Danny play first since it was his computer. But all he was doing was having his sim flirt with the Cecelia sim, over and over.

"Dude, you are so redundant." Danielle said. "It's my turn, up up." She sat down in his place and started building a house.

In Cecelia's turn, she made the Danielle sim flirt with the Tucker sim and Danny gave her a high five. Embarrassed, Danielle didn't know what to do except get back so she made the Cecelia sim flirt with the Kibbon sim. The Danny sim got mad automatically at the Cecelia sim and the Kibbon sim and Danielle laughed but her brother and his girlfriend were not amused.

But finally…this day was about to get interesting. It was a shame it had to happen so late though. Outside, Desiree the genie ghost had been cornered by a rabid chick named Luna. The girl just _happened_ to have a specific wish in mind, especially for Danny Phantom. "I wish Danny Phantom would fall madly in love with me!" Luna clasped her hands together and waited for her twisted fantasy to become a reality.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Desiree grinned evilly.

"Thank you!" Luna said in her awfully high-pitched voice that was so ugly it sounded like a creepy man.

A green dusting of magic slid through the air and hit the Fenton house. Luna followed the pretty lights and wound up at Danny's doorstep.

Inside the house, Danny didn't know what hit him. He just felt like going ghost all of a sudden. Danielle and Cecelia stared at each other, questioning what Danny was doing now. He seemed entirely distracted though they had no idea why.

The doorbell rang downstairs. "Let me get it." Danny said automatically, and the girls followed behind him slowly. "Hello?" He opened the door and saw this gothic girl, who he faintly recognized but couldn't remember where he had seen her before. She was anorexic yet with a large chest and dressed in what Cecelia and Danielle mentally labeled as the 'worst fashion ever' since both of them couldn't stand the whole gothic shtick.

From behind the halfa, Cecelia gasped. "Luna!" She exclaimed suddenly in rage, which was very unlike her.

"Aw, you remember me!" The chick said stupidly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Cecelia warned.

"We thought you were dead!" Danielle shrieked.

Cecelia readied her fists, and relied on Danielle to hold her back. Cecelia was fully charged and had no problem with beating the tar out of Luna if she even came close to Danny.

"Luna, my long-lost love!" Danny and the freaky stranger embraced, as if some outside force was making them do so.

"Eh?" Cecelia's jaw dropped in disgust. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"Danny's cracked." Danielle shook her head. "I knew all this hero pressure would get to him one day…but, I can't stand people just walking into our lives like this, especially someone like you, Luna!" She glowered. "Go away!" Ectoplasm and flew out of the girl's hand and in Luna's direction.

Cecelia followed that lead and opened fire by means of her own electricity powers. Bolts of cury flew out of her open palms.

"Cecelia! Danielle! What are you doing?" Danny whimpered.

"Expunging the filth." The girls said in unison as they smiled at each other.

Danny could only watch as Luna's body was enveloped in ecto-goop. She screamed as she wiped a slab off her face, which was now all bumpy. She gasped. "Ecto-acne?! My perfect face! My perfect Danny! I wish I had never met that genie ghost…" She proceeded to whine on and on about whatever problem until she entirely settled into a lifeless green glob on the porch. Danny was free from the spell and shook his head as if he had just woken up from a bad dream he hoped wasn't real.

"Gee, you're lucky we were here to save you." said Danielle honestly. "We got your back, bro." She gave him a bro-fist and he closed and locked the door just as their parents were coming up.

"Time for dinner, kids!" Maddie said with a smile. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"I'll go get Jazz." Danielle said, smiling.

Danny grabbed Cecelia's hand and they smiled at each other as they followed Danny's parents to the Fenton RV. "All in all, I think this was a _great_ day." Cecelia whispered to Danny. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as they got into the car.


	20. S1E19 The Fates - Part One

**I think this was some kind of RP or cowrite with VampsLuz originally, ORRR she may have just let me write a chapter with these characters. Anyways they are her ghost zone version of Clothos, Atropos, and Lachesis and the idea for using them goes to her. **

**Enjoy the chapter! Gonna go over 2,000 hits today so excited! :D**

* * *

**"The Fates" Part One**

In her travels, she had encountered many, many things, though none were as strange as encountering the three ghosts who measure life and time. One day when members of Team Phantom were exploring the ghost zone like they did periodically, Cecelia kinda wandered off on them and got lost.

She met three ghosts named Lachesis, Clothos and Atropos. At first she feared them, because they knew a lot and were albeit very powerful. Eventually she realized that she had nothing to fear from them. Just as Cecelia was beginning to consider them allies, Garth came and took her back to the island where they all met up.

This incident happened weeks and weeks ago, but it had haunted Cecelia ever since. Her curiosity often got the better of her and usually she was too dumb to not give in. She didn't always have the best self-control. She tried to tell the story to her friends Danny, Tucker, Garth and Danielle but could tell that none of them believed that she had met ghosts who could control and see the lifespan of humans and other creatures. So what was a girl to do?

Cecelia was especially certain that Danny did not believe her. Her own boyfriend! Filled with the desire to prove herself, she wanted to find the ghosts and bring them to her friends' attention. Maybe they could prove good allies to the team? It seemed like the only person who would believe her was Kibbon, but that was only because he was so gullible that he would believe anything that anyone said.

Cecelia wondered if she ever came across like that some times. She _hoped_ she didn't. Cecelia was half-tempted to pay them another visit regardless, even if she never got them to meet her friends. However, every time she looked, she couldn't find their realm again. She texted the whole thing to Kibbon and he believed her, and said he'd help her look, though he was sure he had never been in the ghost zone before. He probably just would like to be right for a change. Since he wasn't the brightest, he didn't get that chance often.

So there was only one other option for locating the targets really and that was to…go to Clockwork. But how was a ground-bound pair supposed to get across the floating islands? Hitchhiking was never Cecelia's choice method of transportation but sometimes it was all she could get. But she felt a little safer with Kibbon with her and he didn't seem to be worried at all, ever.

Cecelia and Kibbon found themselves waiting a bit for Clockwork to come back to his home realm but she was patient about it. Right as soon as he appeared, she began to explain her situation to him and Kibbon jumped in where he felt like.

"I'm sorry, Cecelia I'm afraid I cannot help you." Clockwork said with a heavy sigh.

"Please! Clockwork, I have so many questions, and a very small window of time before Danny discovers I am gone!" Cecelia pleaded, refusing to let go of Clockwork's long purple robe. Kibbon begged and whined as well, being as persistent as possible. This was one of Kibbon's skills—being so dramatic and annoying that sometimes people just had to give in to get him to shut up and go away.

Clockwork sighed and waved his staff. In an instant, there was a blinding flash of white light. Cecelia got up off her knees and rubbed her eyes. Kibbon grinned. There she stood, once more, on the Fates' island, with their house in front.

Cecelia lost her breath for a split-second, but found it once more, only long enough to look around and whisper, "Gosh, I must be on the other side of the ghost zone."

Kibbon shrugged. "How would I know?" He laughed as he followed her.

She was strangely compelled to open the door. She winced, impulsively, hoping the Fates would not be upset at her intrusion.

"Huh. Looks like nobody's home." Kibbon noted.

"Lachesis? Are you here?" Cecelia's voice echoed off the walls and bounced back four times. She shivered. "Creepy." She said as she felt the sudden chill.

Kibbon giggled. "Don't be such a wuss."

Cecelia sighed. Maybe she was a bit of a scaredy cat.

Kibbon opened the door and the two of them cautiously stepped inside. Cecelia was beginning to wonder if any of the doors in the ghost zone had locks.

Curiously, she tiptoed over to the hourglasses—there were shelves and shelves of them in this empty room. The constant flow of sand from one end to another was eerie. Time never stopped ticking. Cecelia gasped. One hourglass turned silent. That meant all the sand had run out, and somebody's life was over. Cecelia hoped it was no one she knew. Kibbon casually checked his phone. He frowned when he didn't have reception. He didn't care so much about the surroundings, but, not being able to text people? Now he was feeling a bit out of sorts.

Cecelia and Kibbon advanced a few more steps, only to pause at the creaking of a floorboard. Cecelia's heart jumped a few beats as a voice other than Kibbon's spoke out, "What are you doing?"

Cecelia whipped around impulsively, her hair flying everywhere around her and knocking two hourglasses off their shelves. Cecelia made a dive to grab one, but missed the other. It fell and the glass shattered, spewing sandbits everywhere. "No!" Cecelia cried.

Kibbon made an awkward face. "I'm…I'm lost here. What's going on? Cecelia, why are you being so dramatic? We can pay for it; it's okay!"

"Kibbon, the decor in here is not what you think it is…" She whispered with a sobriety Kibbon had never seen in her before.

Lachesis glided over on the airwaves. "Cecelia…?"

"I'm sorry!" Cecelia said pleadingly.

"It's allright." Lachesis said assumingly as she swept the sand up. She found an empty hourglass and put the sand inside. "Who are you?" she turned to the boy.

Kibbon forced a smile. "Kibbon Clevely. Glacian, not a ghost."

"I see." She nodded, though it was pretty obvious already that he was not a ghost. She turned back to Cecelia. "Won't you confess why you're here?"

"It's Danny." Cecelia scrambled to her feet. "He didn't believe me about you." She grabbed a piece of Lachesis's robes. "You've gotta come and tell him the truth. We could be such great allies!"

Lachesis calmly called for her younger brothers Clothos and Atropos to appear. Kibbon studied the boys who looked like young teens as well while Lachesis looked like a young adult. The boys were indeed almost identical. But all three siblings had glowing blue skin and black hair. And there was an eerie air about all three of them that couldn't really be explained.

"I was _spinning threads_." Clothos said.

"And I was resting." Atropos frowned. He stared at Cecelia. "Oh it's just _you_ again."

"Please?" Cecelia asked Lachesis.

"My job here as the Measurer requires constant attention. I can't even imagine what it's like to leave—to stop—since I've been doing it for hundreds, if not _thousands_ of years."

Kibbon just stared at them as there was awkward silence. They considered him and what his purpose here might be, but honestly he couldn't have even answered that question himself right now. He liked to feel like he was backup for Cecelia or reliable protection if she got into a squabble, but something about these ghosts struck fear into Kibbon's mind unlike anything else he had ever felt before. He was used to just freely coasting along with things, but somehow he got the idea that he probably couldn't get away with that in the ghost zone.

Cecelia sighed in defeat and headed for the door slowly with Kibbon following behind. "I don't suppose you could point me in the direction back to my home, could you?" She inquired humbly.

Kibbon looked back. He had a slight adrenaline high going right now because for once in his life he was feeling a bit awkward. These ghosts made him uncomfortable. Deep down he was a little scared too, though he would never consciously admit that.

"There's a doorway at the edge of our island." Clothos said helpfully. "Go there. Open it. Concentrate very hard on your destination and it will take you there. Provided that your destination is within the ghost zone."

"Thanks."

"Wait." Atropos put his hand on Cecelia's shoulder to pull her back. And then he whispered something to Lachesis. She nodded. "Cecelia?"

"Cecelia, I could go and inform Danny Phantom that you were in fact telling the truth. On _one_ condition." Lachesis said. "_Somebody_ must be monitoring the hourglasses at all times."


	21. S1E20 The Fates - Part Two

**"The Fates" Part Two**

"Not gonna be me." Clothos scoffed.

Atropos elbowed him. "Well duh."

Lachesis stared at Cecelia, waiting for her to swallow all the words that had just been said. "Oh. Is that so?" Lachesis nodded. "You'll have me watch them?"

"Only for the short moment. You must report _all_ empty hourglasses to me once I return." Lachesis left the house.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Cecelia spotted one that had just emptied and she picked it up. She looked to Kibbon, hoping he would help.

"Uhhhhh…" Kibbon tried to regain his composure. But he had no idea what was being asked of him here.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Clothos said. "You'll _never_ catch them all. The two of you don't have our powers."

Cecelia looked to Kibbon pleadingly.

Kibbon turned to the ghosts, feeling more like himself again when she believed in him. "Wanna bet?" Kibbon had a determined spark in his eye and a flare in his smile.

"You're on." The ghost boys said in unison so perfect it was creepy.

Clothos began to spin threads. Every once in a while he would look up and chuckle as Cecelia scrambled around stuffing hourglass after hourglass into her full arms. Kibbon had more grace than her which surprised them both. But at least Kibbon's smoothness finally came in handy for something other than charming dumb girls. Atropos was lazily cutting threads, but Cecelia brought him an amused smile as well. The boys winked at each other.

"You could just _set them down_ you know…" Atropos said with a clever smile.

Cecelia and Kibbon were out of breath and frantic. "_Where_? Is there any place in this house that is safe to put them all?"

"The couch." The guys said together.

The pair of guests darted over and carefully set them down one at a time. In the thirty seconds it took them to do that, thirty more hourglasses had emptied, putting them very far behind. So Kibbon cleverly suggested a whacky assembly line of sorts. Cecelia had to remove the empty ones and push the full ones to the front, and Kibbon would carry them over to the couch or something to carefully set them down in.

Meanwhile Lachesis had arrived at the island where other members of Team Phantom were planning out how to investigate other realms of the ghost zone. Everyone was standing outside of the Specter Speeder talking. It was Tucker who first caught sight of Lachesis and made her presence known to Danny. "Hello, may I help yo—WHOA!" He choked at the sight of the blinking eyeball on Lachesis's necklace. She calmly smiled as if this was a normal everyday reaction. "Hi…?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Yes, of course. I understand that Danny Phantom is here?"

"Yeah. He's just digging for a map in the Speeder." Tucker pointed.

Lachesis drifted over to the mechanical vehicle while Garth and Danielle discussed the appearance of the mysterious ghost with Tucker.

Lachesis gently shook Danny's shoulder.

"Huh?" Danny asked without turning around.

"Phantom?" The ghost woman questioned.

Turning around, Danny gradually opened his big baby blue eyes as his ghost sense went off. He flinched when he saw the eyeball. That shocked him into coming to his senses and forgetting whatever he was looking for. He stood to his feet and studied the stranger.

"Cecelia Hazel has told you about me, I presume?"

Danny shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell. I mean, I don't know anything about you."

"Lachesis. I'm one of the three Fates."

"Wait…" Danny paused to consider as his friends approached in curiosity. "O_h_…okay, I believe her now…" He muttered to himself.

"Cecelia says you might be interested in some sort of alliance with me and my brothers."

"Danny…" Tucker asked questioningly as Danielle flashed Danny a look of concern.

"Who are you?" Garth asked in an unintentionally condescending way. sometimes he couldn't help but come off sounding that way but when it came to his allies, he didn't want to risk anything.

"I am Lachesis." She introduced respectfully.

"Got it." Garth crossed his muscular arms, and for a moment, seemed to fill out his tall gangly stature. "What do you want with us?"

"A mutual agreement." She clarified. "A treaty of cooperation."

"Hm…" Danny mused figuratively. His first instinct in politics was to rashly accept being part in a treaty promise, but then he took control of the thought and gave the idea some further thinking. What if the lady just wanted protection from something? What if she wasn't who she said she was? What if this was a trap? "We're going to need proof." Danny replied.

"That's fair." She said. Lachesis flew back to the Fates' island, followed by Danny, Danielle, Garth, and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

Meanwhile Kibbon was exhausted and his laziness was cutting in on his work effort. He stopped fighting his slothful tendencies and was getting slower and slower in his work. Clothos and Atropos made several clever remarks about him to put him down but he was a bit too dim to get it. He just kept pushing on, but only to feel like more of a man in front of Cecelia. At sixteen, he was more awkward than ever but his derpiness was half his appeal and the other half was good looks and charm.

Fortunately Cecelia was also too dim to realize that this whole day was all about Kibbon flirting with her. She never thought that maybe he didn't think of her as just a friend anymore, because all her love was only ever focused on Danny. Cecelia didn't have a clue what was going on with the brothers or why they were laughing so much, but that really didn't matter now as she was reaching her limit. Her concentration was mush.

Kibbon finally collapsed on his stomach on the floor. Cecelia sighed in concern but didn't have a chance to do anything about it. Finally, Lachesis returned, and Cecelia grinned widely as she saw the Specter Speeder parked out front. "Did I do allright?" Cecelia asked Lachesis entered. The girly girl pointed to the three sofas that were dog-piled with empty hourglasses.

Lachesis chuckled softly. "You did just fine, my dear."

"Yeah! You owe me five threads, Clothos." Atropos said.

Clothos snarled.

"_Whoa_…" Danny said as he scanned the room, and his friends had mixed reactions as they got out of the Speeder. Tucker walked right back into the Speeder and there he stayed. Danielle was a little creeped out by this crib too and returned to the Speeder to let Danny handle whatever. But Garth stayed. He was like a robot in this manner that he never showed fear.

Danny introduced himself to Clothos and Atropos and the three of them talked for a bit while Garth just kind of surveyed the scene. Cecelia slowly crept over to Kibbon and gently shook him until he got up. He fumbled around and tried to make up some excuse why he was lying down but she only laughed and said she was tired too.

"Danny's here." Kibbon noted casually. "Hey if he has that cruiser thing…"

"You can hitch a ride." Cecelia grinned as she had answered the question before he even answered it.

Kibbon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Even though I'm not a part of your whole hero team thing?"

Cecelia shrugged indifferently.

And thus a treaty had been formed among these strange ghosts and the halfa leader of Team Phantom once he realized that the Fates had nothing to hide. New allies were always good to have around in case Danny ever got into trouble with another ghost he couldn't handle on his own. Lachesis even invited Danny to stay for dinner but he politely refused. And then, he, Tucker, Garth, Cecelia, Dani, and Kibbon all took off for the home realm in the Specter Speeder. Kibbon made it apparent that he wasn't intending to hang out with them for a long, long time. But the next time he did, he said he'd be prepared for whatever happened.


	22. S1E21 Dear Vlad

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a few days since I updated, but with ripping something in my ankle and dealing with homework I have been pretty busy but I managed to get this one :D Hope you will all enjoy it and keep submitting your OCs! I'm pleased with the great characters I have been receiving so far and can't wait to get around to writing them :) However I have still been getting a lot of other characters with obvious things that wouldn't allow them to be accepted for this story. So read the rules before filling out ya bio, everyone! I don't want to waste your time any more than you wanna waste mine!**

* * *

**"Dear Vlad"**

**Because he needs to know how people feel**

"This day's never going to end." Tired Danny was panting, trying to catch his breath. He stopped on the rooftop of a tall business place. How did he always seem to end up spending his Saturdays like this? He was hiding; hiding from a new foe. One of the many clones Vlad had made was now after Danny. Actually, they probably all were, but this one had just found him, which could never be good.

Since Vlad had Cirth now, he didn't need any of the other clones he had made because they were mistakes, so he turned them loose, to fend for themselves out on their own. However many there were, they all that Vlad was after Danny Phantom and so they all made their best efforts to find the teenage halfa and capture him in the hopes of bringing him back to Vlad and being embraced as a good clone instead of worthless imperfection.

This clone's name was Dana, and she was evil to the core and an insufferable thorn in Danny's side today. She had come out of nowhere, seemingly just to attack. Danny had been hiding from her ever since he first encountered her earlier this morning while on ghost patrol. He tried to fight her, but since she was a clone, she knew all his weaknesses and his strengths. Sometimes Danny wished all clones were as gullible as Danielle used to be. But alas, Danny rarely encountered one that wasn't mindless anymore.

While on the run, Danny kept reaching for the Fenton thermos only to forget he couldn't use it because Dana had destroyed it. He could have just flown back to his house to fetch another one but…he didn't dare lead the villain anywhere near his parents. It wasn't long before Danny realized that he couldn't win this struggle on his own, because being that his enemy was an exact duplicate of him except for being a female, he would need assistance.

When he had some time, he sent out a group message to Tucker, Danielle, Garth, and Cecelia via his phone. He let them know the situation and where he was in as little words as possible. Anything would be better than just sitting around waiting for Dana to catch up to him again, even if all of those people did not show up. Nobody replied instantly but it's not like Danny had any time to check. Dana found him hiding around the corner and laughed evilly again.

Danny sprang into flight to try and get away. He saw a few familiar houses and mentally kicked himself when he realized where he was. He was so careful to avoid his own street and its surrounding passages that he ended up in Cecelia's neighborhood. Since he was THIS close after all and Dana was so much further behind, Danny thought he'd drop in and make a surprise visit. Hopefully Cecelia would catch on quick, for once.

"Danny!" Cecelia exclaimed excitedly when the phantom phased in through the walls of her dining room where she was eating. "Hey!"

Dana was only a few kilometers behind, so the ghost boy didn't have much time.

"Cecelia, I need you to help me immediately!"

Cecelia was just about to take a big bite out of her homemade pizza when Danny came bursting in. "What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." She said with a mouthful.

"No time to be busy, Cecelia. Did you get my text?"

"Oh jeez I'm sorry, was that you?" She pulled out her phone and gawked at Danny wide-eyed.

Unfortunately they were out of time.

Dana flew in, breaking the glass of the large living room window of phasing through like Danny had done. She tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Cecelia tossed the pizza aside and shot an electric bolt straight at Dana's hands but she dodged out of the way just in time. Dana picked up Danny by the collar of his shirt and flung him straight into the television, mercilessly.

Cecelia and Dana battled using both their powers and some skills that surprised them both. Dana had some excellent moves, which Cecelia recognized from an old cheerleading routine she used to practice. Luckily, Cecelia knew the routine well enough that she had a vague idea what Dana was going to do next.

Cecelia ended up pinning Dana to the ground. "Danny! It's okay! I got her!" Cecelia exclaimed proudly.

Dana growled and she did something Cecelia did not expect. Dana lit her own entire body up in green fire. Cecelia jumped away and brushed the fire off of her. She screamed as some parts of her skin had burned. Dana was grinning evilly. This was some sort of power unique to her.

She made a circle of fire around Cecelia, thus trapping her. "Danny! Danny! Help me! Danny, save me!"

Danny groaned painfully, but he got up. His leg and his arm were bleeding, and his hair was everywhere. His phone was beeping from texts which meant somebody had finally seen his message. Quickly he checked and saw that Garth was on his way to Danny's previous whereabouts. But Danny replied, "Change of plan: at Cecelia's."

The vicious fight continued now as the hero waited for backup. Danny managed to conjure up just enough of his ice powers to extinguish most of Dana's fire but it would take a little while to put the rest of it out. In trying to keep from passing out, Cecelia was busy formulating excuses she could use in explaining to her father how the house got trashed when he came back home. The best route was to simply state that there had been a ghost attack. After all, that was the truth too.

Minutes later while Danny and Dana were still struggling, Garth flew around the house in his dragon form, changed human, and then landed painfully though the broken glass window. But he bit the bullet so to speak and got up to join the fight. Though he could not use his powers indoors of such a building, his martial arts expertise went to show for how long he had really been training. Cecelia added in electric bolts of fury where she could.

All in all, the goal here seemed to be to wear out the clone enough so that she would turn into a pile of ghost goop. But that seemed a bit of a long shot here. It was debatable, but hopefully if she was detained and tossed into the endless ghost zone, she wouldn't find Danny again, at least not for a long time. And even better—she might finally turn back into goop.

Dana couldn't focus on all three of her attackers at the same time, which led to her ultimate failure. Not before she had inflicted serious injury on Garth as well though, too. He was scraped and bruised from her power blasts, and angrier than ever with a drive not to give up.

While Dana was distracted, Danny froze her head to toe in ice. Her heat melted some of it but eventually gave out. She could no longer spawn fire. And she was in too much of a shock to put up a fight as Danny locked her arms up in icy handcuffs. Her legs were frozen together.

With one terrible screeching scream, her skin turned completely blue and her eyes red. Some of the ice cracked, but it wasn't enough to set her loose. She boiled over into ecto goop, earning an, "Eww…" From the three surrounding friends.

Now instead of having a bloodthirsty jerkface on their tails, they had a big disgusting mess to take care of. "I'll go get the broom and dustpan." Cecelia sighed.

"I'll get the mop and a bucket." Garth said.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Danny checked to see if Tucker or his sister had replied yet. Tucker had, but he said he had just woken up from a nap. Danny rolled his eyes and replied, "The battle's over but meet me at Cecelia's. There's a little bit of a mess."

It wasn't long before Tucker had walked over and Danielle flew, which meant they arrived at almost the same time. Danny let them in through the front door. With two new people added to the cleanup crew, it only took a couple of hours to fix up the house instead of taking all afternoon. When they were done, they were all hungry and so they decided to order some cheap carryout and just have dinner here while they were all together.

Cecelia's father, Mortimer, opened the door to the five teenagers all sitting in the living room chilling. The man gasped at seeing the huge wall window broken. Cecelia stood up immediately and explained that a ghost had attacked, but she chased it away using her martial arts expertise (total lie) and afterwards called her friends over to sweep up the glass. Mortimer made a note of getting the window repaired immediately tomorrow, and gave the situation no further thought for now. Cecelia hated deceit, but it was a load off to know that her father had bought it for now. She sat back down with her friends.

It was quiet until Garth said, "Hey, I'm still really mad about Dana. I'm sure you all are. I was thinking maybe we could write an angry letter telling Vlad how we feel about all of his psycho clones. Let's sic him."

"Good idea." Cecelia went to go get a sheet of paper and a marker which was nearby.

The five friends gathered around the little coffee table. Danielle was grinning. Tucker didn't know what to make of this. Hopefully Vlad wouldn't be able to recognize any of their handwriting. But Cecelia volunteered to be the writer.

"Dear Vlad…" Cecelia began.

"No wait, scratch that." Tucker said. "_To_ Vlad: The Ugliest Fruitloop On The Planet."

"Wow, mature." Garth said. "This is a little note telling you about what we think of your clones." He added, and waited for her to write it down.

"They are vile, sociopathic psychos." Danny mentioned.

"Well except for Dani; she's nice." Danielle said with a cute smile.

Cecelia laughed as she wrote that down, and then included her part in the letter, "You're an idiot to think there's any substitute for the original." She smiled at Danny, who smiled back.

"Stop making them. End of story." Danny phrased in conclusion.

Danny stapled the note to the back of Dana's clothes, which hadn't melted with the clone itself. Later on the route back home, Danny dropped the pile of clothes on the floor in the center of Vlad's mansion. Hopefully Vlad wouldn't know what to make of that. Maybe he'd believe that his clones were no match for Danny himself and were easily defeated and turned to goop.

Much later on, at night, long after Danny had gone to sleep in his house, Cirth found the mysterious present in the center of his creator's mansion. First in business was to snoop and discover just what it was all about. He recognized that inferior ghost slum Dana's costume and laughed as he presented the delivery to Vlad in his lab.

At first Vlad rebuked Cirth for disturbing him, but afterwards, Cirth was thanked. Cirth bowed as he set out for his own bedroom to sleep. Cirth was one of many clones, but he was the perfect one—Vlad's perfect son. All others were inferior. Cirth was annoyed that Vlad had even so much as let the other clones survive. Cirth knew that if he ever came across another clone again, he would probably fly off the handle and rage like mad trying to destroy it. He hated the competition, even if he was clearly the best.

For Vlad, despite the girly handwriting attempt in the letter to throw him off, Vlad was positive of who the source of the mysterious present was. "Dearest Daniel, your opinion has been noted. I'm very pleased to hear that you don't like the clones. You may have cleaned up this one mess…who was it…Dana? But you have only scratched the surface. I'm warning you; I wouldn't mess with them. Have a nice day, little freak." In the night Vlad flew over and taped the letter to Danny's bedroom window.

The teenager saw it when he got up, read it once, and then tore it up. He was glad Vlad got the message. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating Vlad; though he was sure things couldn't possibly be as bad as he thought. Danny did tell his friends though, to make everything apparent.

_Nice try, Vlad_, Danny thought, _but I don't ever intend to lose to any of your deranged versions of me_. Cecelia put it well in saying that there really was no substitute for the phantom himself. Later that afternoon, ghost patrol took Danny and his friends back out again.


	23. S1E22 Outta Here

**"Outta Here"**

"Vlad I know you're in there." In ghost form, Danny stood at the front door of Vlad's mansion. Behind Danny to back him up were Cecelia, Garth, and…Tucker, just 'Tucker', because he had no powers.

Vlad had just accidentally been the cause of a car accident in plain sight, and then he thought he could just hide out in his house and wait for the news to die down…but Danny had seen the whole thing and wasn't about to let Vlad get away with it. Danny was smart to have a little backup with him this time, and lucky too, that everyone was free and could come. Tucker was the best friend who never turned down an inquiry for help. Cecelia was the girlfriend, who always joined in when needed.

Danny took a step forward. He reluctantly phased himself and all of his friends through.

"Vlad!" Danny glared as he bellowed at the awaiting Plasmius.

The foe clapped shortly. "Very good, Danny! You found me!"

Danny prepared to fire and ectoblast. His team imitated his stance each in their own versions to look intimidating.

"Now, now, Danny, you wouldn't want to perform such a rude and violent act in front of little Karly now would ya?"

"Who's _Karly_?" Asked Tucker bewildered. He was so thrown off at the thought of their being another clone around that he didn't even know what to do. But out of habit he had his hand on the back pocket of his cargo pants where he kept the thermos, just in case.

Danny didn't fall for the distraction and he launched a bolt straight towards Vlad's face. But it was blocked by a shield of sorts. Vlad didn't even flinch or blink. An invisible repelling shield was protecting him—a shield that was generated by a young ghost girl who did not want to show herself.

Cecelia decided to give Danny and helping hand. But every bolt, every fire, even Danny's ice powers, it was all blocked by that shield. And Vlad was just standing there smiling patiently. How creepy. Tucker felt a shiver ride up his spine as he prepared to open the Fenton thermos. Garth thought was catching on to what was happening before the others did. At least, he had a theory, unlike Danny and his careless firing.

And this was the cue for this 'Karly' to exit intangibility. She blasted the thermos right out of Tucker's hands and Vlad clapped, proud of the kid. "Well done." Tucker yelped at felt his wrist which had been lightly singed by ecto energy. He glared at this new ghost girl.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Garth asked, annoyed.

"Karly Mason." The brat introduced quickly.

"And do you know that you're siding with one of the biggest crazy fruitloops in Colorado?!" Danny asked in anger.

Karly rolled her eyes snobbishly as she crossed her arms in defense. "Ha! As if I care what he's done in the distant past—never even knew him before I had to. And that's all that matters now. I don't care which side he's done. All I care about is what he can do for me. We have a mutual understanding of each other. We're both ghosts."

Vlad nodded inconspicuously, with a grin that made Danny want to punch something. This new teenage brat was really getting under their nerves. Danny just wanted to let Vlad know that if he thought he could get away with causing the accident that he had, he was dead wrong.

"My mom's an old friend of his—_anyways_, whatever, it's Vlad's fault involved was in a car accident earlier." Karly explained dryly. "He wouldn't like it if my mom had to press charges and sue and ruin his perfect rep."

"So, when I saw that dear little Karly was a ghost," Vlad continued, "I offered to train her to use her powers properly in exchange for her family's silence."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "What?! Don't you see? He's so obviously using you!"

Karly glared. "Ugh. Vlad's right—you really _are_ annoying." She generated some glowing plasma from her hands and floating feet. "He's been an excellent teacher. And to prove it, I'm going to defeat _you_." She smiled darkly.

In an instant, the battle became fierce. Tucker was dodging in every way he could, but it wasn't soon until he was knocked out by one of Vlad's power fists.

From behind a wall, in floated Cirth, who was irritated at the sound of Danny's voice. "Yuck. I thought I heard Phantom's pathetic little voice." He said arrogantly, floating in plain sight. Danny didn't waste a moment to stop and steam at Cirth, though he was not surprised to see him here. Vlad almost always kept Cirth around. "One would think…you'd be done with puberty already." Cirth said as he fired a large green ectoblast at Danny.

"I _am_ done with puberty!" Danny yelled angrily as hi voice cracked, just to spite him.

Cirth saw that the fight was boring him, as it would be an easy win apparently. Cirth fought alongside Karly, Vlad's newest pupil, though Cirth wanted to get this fight over with as soon as possible to scare Danny away. Or destroy him completely, preferably.

Danny moved in and started battling Vlad, hoping that his friends could take care of Cirth and Karly. While Garth and Cecelia were distracting the two ghosts, Tucker was sneaking around as quietly as possible in the hopes of regaining possession of the Fenton thermos, because as of now that was the only hope to end the stalemate of his folly.

Karly couldn't keep up with Garth's rapid mixed martial arts moves and agility in moving and tumbling around. Whenever Karly knocked him down with her powers, he just bounced right up again, not even allowing himself to fall completely to the floor.

Cecelia would like to think she was handling Cirth rather well, though it was evident that he had the upper hand. He might still be just a kid, or just a clone, or whatever, but he was definitely a fast learner. This scared her just a little.

Last but not least there was Danny versus Vlad—the eternal battle to which no end was specified. Danny would never let Vlad win so long as he lived. However Vlad was by far more experienced, and bent on winning anyways. "What's the rush?" Danny asked, s grin forming on his face as he shoved Vlad away as far as he could. Vlad growled as he realized Danny was getting stronger physically. "Got yourself a hot date or something?" He smirked.

Vlad smiled. "Actually, yes, Daniel." He started beating Danny down with rapid tiny ectoblasts that sizzled through the air. Some made contact with the ghost boy and he exclaimed in pain a little. "Believe it or not, I do not exist to fight you. I have a life too."

"With who, your cat?" Danny remarked, jumping up into the air and ignoring the new holes in his costume.

Vlad frowned. "No, with Dannielle."

Danny froze, mid-air. "Whoa…time out. Danielle? Danielle my clone, Danielle?"

"No no no no NO NO NO. Dannielle _Reed_."

Danny said nothing else but continued to fire. Danny's knowledge in reference to how well he could fight was still no match for Vlad's expertise, but since they were both half ghost, they had around the same amount of power potential, with similar strengths, yet very different weaknesses.

Vlad underestimated the boy's learning speed, so much to Danny's appeal Vlad was caught off-guard and Danny punched him in the throat, knocking him to his knees. Vlad choked for a second, and then Danny backed away, slowly.

"I must say, I'm impressed, Daniel." Vlad managed to whisper hoarsely. "I never believed you could become skilled enough to defeat me."

Danny shrugged. "Is that a surrender from ya, V-man?"

"Yes. Well for me at least." He sighed. "I just don't have time for this." He phased into the ground and flew down, exiting the scene.

Danny wasn't so daring as to let his guard down though. With Vlad, it was kind of hard to tell when the fight was actually over. The boy looked around. Danny saw that Tucker had regained possession of the thermos and was trying to use it to suck up Karly and Cirth, but was failing epically. Danny couldn't tell if that was so because the ghosts were too agile or because Tucker was just clumsy.

But Danny had little time to react as he felt cold, sharp fingers wrapping around his neck from behind. Danny elbowed Karly in the gut with all his strength and she gagged, releasing him. He took her by the wrists and flung her into the entertainment set. Cirth's intense anger was beginning to heat up and overload into being so much that he couldn't entirely handle himself. He was lucky he was stabilized, or he would turn into ecto goop. But he was making needless mistakes here and there and Cecelia almost got him, twice.

Karly's messy bun of hair was coming out and her light blue eyes were filled with rage. Now that Danny had a second to look at her, she had the appearance of a normal human. Her volleyball jersey looked expensive, setting her at that 'kinda rich' monetary status. Her hair was light gold with various blond and brown highlights.

However this moment of tranquility was soon superseded by a wave of punching and kicking, of which Danny came out the victor. Karly was weakened as Danny knocked the wind out of her. That had been unintentional but he pretended like that came out exactly how he wanted it to happen.

In defeat, Karly screamed like the brat she was as Tucker sucked her into the Fenton thermos with a look of satisfaction on his face. He and Danny fist bumped. Cirth grumbled as he phased out of the mansion and flew away in retreat. He hated running away from a fight but he hated losing even more, so it seemed logical to get out of there as fast as he could.

He really didn't have the time to waste by getting trapped in that ridiculous thermos and then shoved into the ghost zone where it would take him forever to find his way back to his home in the mansion. And he knew that Danny was too much of a loser to come after him anyway.

Danny and his friends left the place after a few moments of waiting. Vlad truly had retreated. "Let's get outta here." Tucker said. "This place gives me the creeps."

And so afterwards, Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Garth all wound up catching a meal at the Nasty Burger. Danny was a bit disheartened at what had happened to Karly. She seemed like she could have been a good kid, but like most people, she had fallen victim to power and didn't care what source it was coming from. Danny wondered how much it would have taken to finally get through to her. But at least all was well and neutralized. Everything was back in its normal balance, for now.

* * *

**So got any more OC bios you guys want me to look at? Keep reviewing with them :3 thank you so much for all your cool characters who have helped to make this story what it is!**


	24. S1E23 Back for a Nightmare

**"Back For a Nightmare"**

After it was made known to Sam what an ignoramus fool Elliot was, she embarrassed him in front of many people. He was proven to be both a coward and a jerk. _If he had any brains, he wouldn't show his face in Casper High again_, Sam thought bitterly. And she still had been thinking the same thing, though it was almost exactly a year later before he showed up again in her life.

By now, of course she had let her guard down. Of course she had forgotten—at least consciously. But Elliot DID return. Only once. Only on this very day. On a cold, rainy day. It was Friday. And he was back to 'haunt her'; to give her nightmares, and to make her regret what she had done to him.

Sam was sitting at her desk in class doing some biology review sheet or whatever when a flash of lightning struck outside and illuminated the classroom windows for just a second. Most of the students jumped but Sam was too frustrated to do so. Elliot pranced into the classroom with a heavy stack of books and a hall pass that he held in his mouth.

Sam gasped silently, now entirely shocked, though the rest of the class was clearly now focused on other things. Sam tried not to gape. It seemed like she and the teacher were the only ones who noticed him. Sam certainly didn't want HIM to notice HER.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Mendez." Elliot handed the teacher the hall pass. His voice was a low dull croak that Sam really hadn't noticed before.

"Everybody, siddown and shuddup." Mrs. Mendez squawked to the whole class.

Sam's heart started racing. She was left with no defense either, even if Elliot did try to pull something devious or whatever, because Danny was out sick and Tucker's whole family went on some Cajun cruise…and so now there was an empty seat right behind Sam. There were two, actually, but only one was necessary. Elliot chose the one directly behind the goth girl.

She kept asking herself if she was imagining this, because why would he transfer back to school here when he hated it and the year was almost over anyway? Sam could feel the sweat droplets simmering down her back. What if she needed to turn around for something? Or what id for some reason he stood up and tried to make eye contact with her? What could she do? How could she face him?

"You've got thirty seconds to turn in your review sheet or it's…_late_." Mrs. Mendez barked. The last word sounded a bit distorted to Sam because she was hardly paying attention to any sound besides the beating of her own heart and the rustling of her old ex-boyfriend's papers. Elliot brought back too many memories of pain and betrayal that overwhelmed Sam all at once. She felt like a fool for not being able to handle it right.

Sam was imagining all the horrible ways Elliot could get back at her for all the nasty things she said to his face. If he had a knife, he might stab her right there on the spot. If those books were as heavy as they looked, he could knock her unconscious before she even had the chance to squeak, 'I saw that coming'.

With the clock ticking down, Sam only had four questions blank on her review sheet. _Come on, what are the answers?_ She thought hard. She was sure they were simple. She just couldn't remember them at the moment. Every tick on the clock seemed to get louder and louder as it echoed through her head. Every tock was like a stab to her side.

All the students in the room were mostly silent except for a few whispers amongst each other, unaware of what Elliot could be plotting in his head right now. Plotting revenge? Humiliation? More lies and fights? Sam's theories kept piling up in her dark imagination. It was horrific. Thunder and lightning beat down the windows and the power blinked out. Nobody else seemed to notice except for Sam. Maybe they'd all been expecting that. But any little thing could set her off right now.

Sam's pencil snapped in half under the pressure. She jumped slightly as, Mrs. Mendez roared, "TIIIME'S UUUP!"

Sam winced. She stood up to turn in her paper. A few questions marked down couldn't hurt her grade much, yet she was still worked up about it. When she turned back around she knew she couldn't ignore that he was sitting right there, staring. His face was completely neutral, which was even worse than angry some of the time because it left people to wonder.

The worst part about it was that everybody else in the room was fine. They were safe; no guilt, no fear. They were all okay because they didn't have to worry about getting hurt again in some vicious battle for revenge. Sam hated it when anyone else got the last laugh. Though she'd matured a bit since freshman year, a bit of her youthful pride was still clinging to the depths of her subconscious.

Sam's face went white as plaster the moment her eyes met his blue eyes. How she wished she could have fainted right there on the spot! She'd rather pass out than confront him. But those eyes—they were trapping her, strangling her, suffocating her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't breathe! She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move! She took a step backwards and her butt collided with Mrs. Mendez's desk.

Mrs. Mendez gasped loudly. "Siddown Manson! Before I give you a detention!" But Sam didn't hear, even though Mendez was yelling right in her ear. All the goth girl heard was the sound of Elliot's footsteps as he stood up. He was coming closer! This was it. She couldn't run from him anymore. This was the end.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Came Elliot's faint, but calm staggering voice. He took her arm and led her back to her seat. "You look like you were about to have a heart attack or something."

"Uh…" Her vision was blurred and she could just barely make out his tone over the sound of her own heartbeats.

"Are you having a seizure?" His voice started to become clearer as she forced herself to relax a little bit.

"Are you angry?" She whispered darkly and suddenly.

He looked bewildered. "No." He said as if he had forgotten the entire incident. He seemed to have put everything behind him; thrown it away, all those memories they had together, both good and the bad. He seemed like he was giving her a fresh start. But that still didn't explain why he had returned.

"What are you doing here?"

"My parents spend a month here every year and they're going to make it a regular thing to send me here just for that time, though I'm still technically enrolled in my Michigan school right now also."

She found herself dazed and lost in his eyes. She had to turn her back on him and forget. Because she knew of she didn't, the temptation to come back was far too strong for her to resist. She still had feelings for him even though they had hurt each other so much. But that was a year ago. Could it really be that he was the one who had let go and forgiven, and it was HER all along who was holding on out of her own selfish pride?

Sam looked outside for a moment to avert her attention and direct it towards something else. Suddenly the skies were blue like they had been earlier today. The power flickered back on. The bell rang and…Elliot was gone.

The next day when Danny and Tucker were back, they, Sam, Cecelia, and Garth all hung out at the Nasty Burger to exchange stories of what had happened to them. Tucker went first and of course Danny really didn't have anything to share besides announcing that hug bug was gone but he had spread it to his sisters. Sam went last, and suddenly the mirth of the conversation was gone. A certain sobriety loomed over them all.

"It'll be alright, Sam, we'll deal." Tucker said. "You don't even have to talk to him, if you don't want to. Nobody's making you do anything."

"I think it might be beneficial for you to talk to him actually, just to get that off your chest." Garth said.

"Yeah it isn't good to hang on to the bad stuff." Cecelia smiled encouragingly. "Think positive!"

Danny sighed. "Yep, what they said."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"Pretty much." Danny replied, as they all continued to eat their dinners. None of them had a clue what was going to happen with Elliot, if anything at all.

* * *

**So yeah there was no OC in this one, but it was still a much-needed (and already pre-existing) chapter. **

**Sooooo...keep submitting OCs ^_^ its always open, unless I post otherwise C:**


	25. S1E24 Copycat

**It sure has been awhile since I've updated! Sorry about that! Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave some awesome reviews :)**

* * *

**"Copycat"**

There were terrors in the ghost zone that few humans could even begin to imagine. There were dragons, demons, kings, snakes, skeletons, boxes, plants and other loathsome devils lurking in the green world of monsters. Out of all those terrors, few were as menial as this: one small ghost child with no voice of her own.

She wandered through realms, stealing other people's voices before they had even had a chance to notice the change. By the time they realized, she was already gone. She never drew much attention to herself. She never broke any rules to warrant getting her butt hunted by Walker. She wasn't considered much of a threat by anyone but she was definitely a pain.

No one had ever bothered to understand how she came to be this way. But did it matter? No one cared, unless she forcibly entered their lives and changed them. Who was she? Where did she come from? What did she want? Her real name had never left her lips. But she had an older sister, one who is more well-known…an older sister who called her by the name of Amber, _Amber McClain_.

All her life, Amber had lived in the shadow of her famous and vocally talented sister, Ember, so much so that Ember didn't even like to mention her. But alas! Amber's time to shine was finally dawning, or at least she thought so. Ember had been planning a concert in Amity Park for months. Now it was time for Amber to show the world who had the better voice, and who was the better sister.

It was Sunday evening and the central streets of Amity Park were packed. The clouds in the sky were purple and orange. Teenagers gather from all around the city to hear the big concert. Ember grabbed her guitar and went over the song lineup one more time in her head. The boys in the band wished her good luck.

Danny had gotten over his sickness and Tucker's family was back from their Cajun cruise. So now the duo of friends was back in action! The two of them decided that with Cecelia and Garth, they'd go and check up on Ember's concert. If it was that woman, then the concert _couldn't_ be good. The guys were just lucky Garth had agreed to drive him. Now he would get to see Ember's villainy firsthand.

Cecelia had asked to tag along, mostly because she was curious about the singer. Danny had to keep reminding her that Ember was a very real threat! With the weather getting to be pretty warm outside, lots of people came out to see Ember, but the four friends stuck together. Tucker made sure he and Danny still had their thermoses in their pockets.

"Are you ready to rock tonight?!" Ember said over the mic. Instantly Danny and Tucker's heads shot up. Garth studied the ghost, considering what could be the evil agenda here. The crowd raved as Ember sung her hit song, "_You will remember my name_…"

Behind the scarlet curtain, crouching in the shadows was little firey-haired Amber. She was short and small, but also nimble and quick. She skidded across the backstage and prepared for the ultimate undermining that would become Ember's undoing. Amber listened intently to her sister's voice and put her hand on her own throat.

She was absorbing Ember's voice! The audience all thought it was part of the show, but Ember was choking out for real, trying to get that invisible death grip off of her. She was enraged, believing that it was Amber, but who else would it be? The opportune moment had arrived! Ember was starting to choke up and the crowd was booing.

Danny and Tucker figured something was up, just as Cecelia asked if this was normal behavior for the singing ghost. Tucker shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm thinking it's not." Danny said. "My gut's saying Ember was just attacked."

Ember was losing her audience, and someone else was going to take it. Amber marched onto the stage singing the song in perfect key, with Ember's voice. The band played on. The audience quieted down and started to enjoy it.

The little girl looked kinda like Ember too but there was about a ten year age difference. Amber grinned. Had her moment of stardom finally arrived? Was she going to be offered record deals? Asked for autographs? Adored by her fans? Ember's voice was gone completely, so there could be no coming back.

"Keep saying my name!" Amber shouted.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember McClain!" The crowd roared.

"No!" Amber shrieked. "Amber McClain!"

"Amber! Amber! Amber! Amber McClain!"

"That's right!" Amber said to herself as she grew more powerful. "Keep saying my name…"

A swift kick to the back was like a scratch on a record player. Amber was now face-down on the cold metal stage.

"I dunno who you are, but I don't care." A teenage guy voice said.

"Ember's fan base got a little too competitive I see." A second guy said.

Now there was a voice Amber recognized. It was that of Danny Phantom. At least the first one was. The second belonged to a boy with an afro that Amber couldn't really take seriously. As Amber stood up, her vision was fuzzy but she could still sorta make out the four bodies surrounding her. Danny Phantom had his fists of fury aimed at her.

Next to Danny was that chick with the electric powers that Amber had heard about in ghost zone gossip—Cecelia—and to her right was the afro guy holding a Fenton thermos. Next to the afro guy was a tall creepy dude with a red streak in his hair. Amber didn't know them, and she didn't want to. They were part of…the elite Team Phantom.

"I'm not a fan!" Amber croaked bitterly. "I hate my sister's voice and how she's famous all the time!"

Tucker sucked defenseless Ember into the Fenton thermos, wearing the smug pride that came with the afro so well.

"See? _He_ understands me." Amber said proudly. "_He_ knows what I'm getting at!"

"Sister?" Cecelia asked blankly. "I didn't know Ember had a sister."

"Argghh!" Amber growled in fury. "You'll always remember me!"

"Sounds like you and your sister need to work things out." Garth said.

Suddenly Amber felt a sinking feeling. She, too, was being sucked into that thermos. "Noooo!"

After the ghosts were all gone, all the teens dispersed from the scene of the crime. Danny decided it would be best to leave Ember and Amber inside the thermos until they could better work things out.

But what were they going to do with the loud and very confused crowd? Who was going to sing all the songs? Garth snuck out the back way and sat into his car because he had a feeling what his friends were going to do next, and he didn't want to be a part of it at all.

Danny looked at his friends as he changed back to his human form. Tucker shrugged and Cecelia smiled. The trio walked out on stage and began to sing the songs. Danny and Cecelia comedically tried to keep Tucker quiet but they couldn't help him from singing some of the lines. The audience was amused by this, thankfully, and the three friends had tons of fun while doing it.

The ghost band checked all around for Ember, or Amber, or anyone…and then they proceeded to chase the trio off the stage which the audience also enjoyed. The teens ran for the hills, er, at least to Garth's car and then he drove off quickly. They couldn't keep but laughing all the way home.

"What did you do…?" Garth asked slowly.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Danny said, trying to hold back another outburst of laughter. He failed in said attempt.


	26. S1E25 Calling the Shots

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in forevs, but I'm trying to get this story going again so I can finish it before the new year ^^**

**Hope you all enjoy~ **

**Please review C:**

* * *

**"Calling The Shots"**

In the Ghost Zone, all was quiet. Just kidding! It was very far from quiet, to tell the truth. One thirteen-year-old girl was making a scene out of frustration. She was a ghost with a weird sense of style and a friendly, open attitude. She had been aiming for a while now to visit her friend Danielle Fenton whom she had met about a year and a half ago.

Nova Papaya had run into Danielle briefly when Danielle had been touring the world by herself, and they instantly struck up a friendship. But lately Nova had been very, very bored. Her attendance in middle school had dropped because she really just didn't feel like going anymore. What she needed was purpose and motivation.

"Okay, please give me directions." The thin ghost girl asked, slapping a newspaper in her hand.

The paper shook, the girl opening it. It was showing her a report on something happening in the Observants Realm, a place she couldn't care less about. "Oh…what's the use?" She scanned the pictures in the newspaper for something she could recognize. "Come on, come on. Ha!" The girl discovered a small picture with Danny Phantom and his four friends that made up Team Phantom. Danielle was with them. "_Heroes save lost little boy_." She read the headline. "I wish they would come and save ME."

The paper trembled again, as a small picture of a black and white portal appeared in the corner of it. "A portal's opening up? Thank goodness! I thought I'd be wandering the ghost zone forever!" The girl declared, rolling the paper back up and slipping it into a green handbag. A portal appeared in front of her which took her to the human realm. Nova ended up in Amity Park, just outside a record shop. She grinned a wide, toothy grin and awkwardly pushed some bangs out of her face. Then, she looked at her orange watch, and frowned suddenly.

"11:10?! I have to wait five hours for Danny Phantom to get out of school!" She exclaimed. But what would she do to pass the time? She didn't want to go back to class, no. She spotted Amity Park's childrens' playground and began to amuse herself. Other people might have thought it was weird for a teen to be hanging out there, especially at this time of day, but she didn't care. She didn't let anyone affect her. She couldn't, or else she might lose herself. "I wouldn't mind having a bit of fun…" She said to no one.

With that, she ran off to the park, jumping onto a swing. With one gust of wind, she was swinging high. She could try to run away from her schooling forever, but without an education, she was without a purpose. She denied it, and kept thinking that she could sustain herself. However it would take someone older to convince her to go back.

"Sooooo borreeed!" Nova complained later on, looking up at the sky. It was just around noon, and she was already tired of swinging alone.

Then, there was a scream which came from down the street. "Help! Someone help! He's taking my purse!" An elderly lady hollered, pointing at a masked man.

Nova sprang into action, willing plants to shoot up and trip the thief. Her ghost power specialty was plants and nature. She flora so much that it was kind to her and usually allowed her to control it. If somehow she lost these powers, she would become just like any other ghost—ordinary. And ordinary was boring to her.

Nova ran up, plucked the purse from the masked man's hands, and gave it to the lady.

"Thank you!" The lady squinted. She was confused because Nova was floating, and when she realized that, she screamed and ran away.

But Nova didn't take that offensively because she was used to reactions of the sort. She always told herself it was because her style was somewhat clownish though. She had very pale skin, straight light bluegreen with purple and yellow streaks, and orange eyes. She wore a lot of brightly mismatched colors and patterns too. Basically she looked a bit like a neon scarecrow, and pretended like it was Halloween every day.

Nova took a nap on the tire swing next. It had been a long day for her, starting in the morning with a fight with her parents. The day was off to a rough start to begin with, and she didn't have many friends at school who would miss her, if any at all. She was awakened later on by the ringing of the final school bell and she flew over to Casper High's front school doors to wait for her heroes to emerge.

Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia were all enjoying a nice conversation as they exited the building with the rest of the crowd, when Danny's ghost sense went off. And no, it wasn't Danielle getting out of the Fenton RV to tell Danny that their mom was there to pick them up now.

"Oh no." Danny whispered to himself. "You guys wait here. I'll check it out." Danny's friends nodded, and he scanned the outside area. "Nothing's here, but…I wouldn't count on getting off scotch free." Danny and Danielle transformed behind a tree, using Tucker and Cecelia as the other half of their cover. Then the four of them walked directly outside to meet the supposed enemy.

Nova's eyes widened, frightened as the older teens entered the picture. It intimidated Nova that Danny and his sister were both in fighting stances. "Oh! No, I mean no harm!" She pleaded, waving her arms around like a bit of an idiot. But she had to do SOMETHING to keep them from kicking her butt off their school's property!

But then Danielle snapped out of it once she recognized who it was. She gasped. "Nova, it's so nice to see you!" Danielle exclaimed, running up to the ghost girl.

The other three changed looks with one another.

Nova embraced Danielle in a hug, almost squeezing the life outta her. "When I saw that you befriended Team Phantom, I knew I just had to say hi!"

"How did you know I befriended them?" Danielle asked, trying to get her breath back.

"The Newspaper of Time." Nova replied, taking out the object in question. "Clockwork let me…er, gosh, I need to get this back to him!"

"Hold on." Danny interrupted. "You're going too fast. Let's start from the beginning. Who are you?" He asked.

The ghost teen blinked. "I'm Nova Papaya. I'm a full ghost, as you can see. Yeah. Well, I've been living in the ghost zone most of my life, but I've lived in the human realm here and there—basically I just tend to run away a lot because ya know, my parents aren't nice."

"How old are you?" Cecelia inquired.

"Do you go to school here?" Tucker asked.

"Thirteen." Replied Nova. "I go to the middle school here, yes. I quit ghost zone school. It sucked. For my taste, at least." She paused, turning to Danielle with an admirable smile. "Just needed to say hello to an old friend."

"How was it we met again?" Danielle tried to remember.

Nova laughed lightly. "You bumped into me at the mall somewhere in one of the ghost zone realms. Well, that being said," Nova laughed nervously, "I've got to return the Newspaper to Clockwork before he finds out I borrowed it. That okay with you all?"

"Yeah..." Danny said slowly, still a bit confused.

"You should get back to school." Tucker said.

Nova shrugged. "Human school? Pfft, whatever."

Danny sighed, "Kid, education is important. I can tell from your style you look like you're getting into the wrong kind of ideas. But it's not too late to change. Even if you don't have it so great back home, rebelling isn't going to help anything. Stay in school, alright?"

Nova looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid making eye contact. She knew he was right. This was one of her big heroes here, and he was giving HER advice! She had better take it. She was only ever being a coward in not doing what she knew she should. "Okay." She said quietly, and the older teens smiled at her. She was misguided and misjudged, but she really just wanted to be liked.

"See you around." Danielle said kindly.

"Great!" Nova grinned. "I'll visit you again sometime, Danielle! Hopefully! Nice meeting ya, Danny, and friends!" Nova flew off into the skyline.

"Well, she seemed rather harmless for a ghost." Tucker said, and his friends nodded in agreement.

Danny's eyes turned their attention to a smiling Danielle as the four of them continued walking. She just shook her head. "Trust me, you don't even wanna know." He laughed a little. He wasn't going to push it.

Then they went back to Danny's house, hopefully to hang out with some more of their friends…who always seemed to show up there anyways. As Danny walked, he continued to think further on the subject of the ghost encounter. At first he had naturally assumed that it was going to be a villain who attacked them, when really it was just some girl who needed some help. Danny hoped that in the future he could always make the right call in time, whether someone was a threat or not.

Calling the shots wasn't easy, but Danny trusted himself with it. It was a burden he took on himself so his friends didn't have to worry about it. Then they could just follow his decisions. Everybody in Team Phantom relied on him to figure out who was good and who was evil in a snap judgment. In the heat of a battle, Tucker might be in panic mode, Cecelia might get scared, but it was up to Danny to be the hero, always.

After meeting ghosts, demons, werewolves, witches and vampires, Danny and his friends thought they had seen it all. That is, until a neighborhood friend of Danielle's came over shortly after she, Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia had arrived at the house. "Guys, this is Kat Salem, who likes to be called Jinx." Danielle introduced as she pulled the door open, allowing the girl to step inside.

Danny and Tucker were on the couch playing video games. Cecelia was watching from behind the couch. She was leaning on it, resting her arms in between the two boys. "Crush him, Danny!" She cheered.

"Wohoo! New high score!" Tucker said boisterously.

Danny groaned. "When did you get to be so good at this?"

Danielle sighed, slightly embarrassed that her brother and friends weren't paying attention. "It's obvious they're too busy." She said to Jinx.

"Ya think?" Jinx smiled. She was a good sport.

"Come on, let's go up to my room and watch a movie." Danielle said. Danielle and her new friend sat on Danielle's bed and watched a marathon of movies such as Caroline, Edward Scissorhands, and Monsters INC. They didn't actually watch any of the movies all the way through, but kept skipping because they got bored. They actually stayed upstairs right through dinner, but neither of them seemed to mind. "Too many monsters for one night." Danielle mentioned as she finally turned off the TV.

"Sleepover?" Jinx asked as she checked the time on her watch. It was dark outside already.

Danielle shrugged. "Sure."

"Hey, what's that racket coming from downstairs?" Jinx asked. "Sounds like somebody's getting beat up."

"Probably just the guys wrestling. They do that from time to time." Danielle mentioned as she yawned. "It's not uncommon for Tucker to spend the night too, just letting ya know." A little while later, she decided to go to sleep.

Jinx knew something was wrong downstairs. She wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. She could smell a ghost a mile away. As soon as she was certain Danielle was out cold, Jinx transformed into a black cat and tiptoed downstairs. There was somebody in the kitchen, and she was spying on them from the shadowy walls. _Who could it be?_ Jinx asked herself.

Suddenly a boy came flying out of the room. He landed stomach down on a couch.

"I'll have your pelt on my wall now, whelp!" A large mechanical ghost was preparing to fire on the white-haired teen. The young boy was clearly too exhausted to put up a fight. Jinx sprang on top of the mechanical ghost's face and he yelled. Jinx spit a hairball into his mouth. His machinery began to spark. He escaped through the roof of the house yelling, "I hate cats!"

Jinx landed softly on a beanbag chair where she tumbled over to the ghost boy and licked his hand.

"Wha?" He stared at the cat in confusion.

With a short concise, "Mew." Jinx leapt through the open window.

In the morning, Danielle looked everywhere for Jinx but could not be found. "Hey Danny?" She asked him at breakfast. "Do you remember my friend Jinx? You know—thirteen years old, yea high, black and purple hair…"

"No." Danny said. "I had a freak attack from Skulker last night."

"Oh so that's what all that screaming and yelling was about!"

"Yeah. I would have been a gonner for sure if that cat hadn't been there."

"Cat? What cat?"

"You know, a cat! An ordinary black cat! About yea big, long skinny tail, big purple eyes…a cat."

"I've never seen a cat that had purple eyes, Danny."

"Hmmm…." Danny ate his breakfast thinking.

"Nah." The siblings said together. "Couldn't be."

The next day at school, Jinx passed Danny in the hallway, and Danny's conclusion finally sunk in. His theory was crazy, but it seemed highly possible. "Oops, sorry." Jinx said and moved on. Danny knew that if ghosts existed and so did many other supernatural species, was it too much of a stretch to think that there was a race out there who could transform into cats, much like some people could transform into wolves?

"You okay, Danny?" Tucker asked because his was staring off into space.

Danny had the most peculiar expression on his face as he stood there, still. "…Could it be?" He asked himself.

"Danny?" Tucker repeated out of concern.

"Come on Danny, it's probably just nothing." Cecelia said.

"No, Cecelia. It's not just nothing. I think something's up."

"How so?" Tucker inquired.

"Well, think about it for a second. What animal does Jinx remind you the most of?"

"Um…she doesn't remind me of anything really." Sam stated.

"She's just another kid." Tucker said. Danny shook his head. "What are you saying, bro?"

"Guys, remember all of the weird people we've met so far as a team? Alot of them weren't pure human. They were all something different, right? So who's to say that Jinx…"

"That Jinx what? That Jinx isn't human?" Cecelia asked.

"Yeah. Cuz I don't think she is."

"Danny, er, on what grounds are you making this accusation?" Tucker made a weird face.

"Accusation? It's more of a theory."

"Then a theory it is." Cecelia said.

"But until there's proof, I don't think we should say anything either way." Tucker decided.

Danny sighed. "Nah." Danny decided ultimately. "It couldn't be." He really _didn't_ have any proof, and there wasn't going to be any, because after that day, Jinx kept her distance. She couldn't risk having her secret blown, as was to be expected. Secrets were meant to be kept. And the world that they all lived in…it was full of secrets.


	27. S1E26 Kissing Booth

**As we're getting close to the end of Season One here (only 4-5 more episodes to go) I'm still debating whether or not to put the other two seasons right after Season One in the story, or have them be separate stories. Can you help me decide?**

* * *

**"Kissing Booth"**

It was a lovely day in Amity Park, Colorado. Well, sorta. The Casper High cheerleading squad had been looking into entering a competition in Malibu, Florida. They had two weeks to raise 150$ per member so that everyone could go. And there were sixteen ladies on the squad.

So pretty much everyone has their own idea for a fund raiser, but they all agreed on having them at the same time in the Casper High parking lot on Saturday. Valerie and some of the other girls were going for the traditional bikini car wash. Star was opening up a palm-reading booth. Paulina and another girl were supposed to do a bake sale, but she ended up joining Cecelia on the kissing booth idea instead.

That was where the fun began! It was like a mini-fair sort of thing. Lots of the popular guys had come out to support the squad…and to see them in bikinis! Danny and Tucker were there, and Tucker especially hoping to get in on the kissy-kissy action. Garth, who had been invited, pulled his shabby little car through the drive through to be washed. It hadn't received a good scrubbing in well over a year so the girls were a bit grossed out.

Dash went through the kissing booth line multiple times just to kiss Paulina. Star wasn't getting many customers because people didn't take her seriously as a psychic.

"Oh please." Cecelia groaned, watching them make out. Again.

"Here's your five bucks. Pucker up!" Tucker handed a five dollar bill to Cecelia. She held her breath and leaned in…

"Wait!" Paulina yelled. "Dweebs like you, Foley, have to pay ten bucks a kiss not five."

Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled out another five. And then…he kissed Cecelia! It was a quick one, but Cecelia disinfected her lips regardless.

"I'm ready for my kiss." Danny blushed. He gave Cecelia a ten. "Now you have to give me two." Cecelia kissed him twice, but these she enjoyed.

"Can I sit here?" Garth came over to the kissing booth and usurped the third seat. "Thanks." He assumed it without asking. Paulina frowned him. "I've just gotta get away from that blond psychic chick. I asked her to read my palm, and she's insisting that I have 'the mark of doom'. How lame. This is supposed to be a fun carnival, right?"

Cecelia nodded. Danny and Tucker watched as Garth's car was undergoing its third scrubbing by the car wash girls who still didn't find it clean to their satisfaction.

"By the way, this isn't how I pictured your school at all." Garth mentioned offhandedly.

"Really?" Danny asked. "How so?"

"I pictured monsters and ghosts and superheroes flying around a bit more." Garth said.

Tucker laughed. "Seriously dude?"

Garth nodded. Paulina was getting a bit annoyed that Cecelia's friends weren't leaving.

"So…this is all you do all day? Wait for guys to show up here and smooch-smooch with you?" Garth inquired.

"Yes." Paulina replied out of boredom.

Cecelia checked Garth's watch. "Nobody's come in over an hour now."

"OHMYGOSH." Paulina's eyes widened. "Look over there." She commanded to Cecelia. "Just look. See those two guys? The really _hot_ guys?"

"Dash and Kwan?" Cecelia questioned rolled her eyes.

"No." Paulina stood up and turned Cecelia's head in the proper direction.

Cecelia gasped, face frozen in an astonished position as two boys were approaching. They were smiling and laughing, sorta like best friends. One had black hair and dark blue eyes and the other had brown hair and green eyes. They had young, flawless faces and both of them had really great hair—straight and long, which was just the style these days and totally cute!

When the boys saw Paulina and Cecelia staring at them, immediately they searched their pockets for five dollar bills. Paulina made eye contact immediately. She really wished she wasn't dating Dash right now. Between the two of them, the best they could do was get five singles, which meant that only one of them could get a kiss from a pretty lady.

"You two are so…." Garth's voice trailed off. "Have some respect for yourselves!" He smacked her hand on the table.

Cecelia broke free of her trance only to giggle at her friend's serious face. Tucker laughed too. But Danny only elbowed him and gave him a look that said they should just walk away. Danny understood that the purpose of the kissing booth was a fundraiser, but he still didn't want to watch Cecelia kiss another guy.

"Well hello there." The new guys said together.

"Hiiii!" Paulina said dreamily.

"We want to have a kiss from one of you lovely ladies. I'm Nolan by the way."

"And I'm Nate."

Paulina and Cecelia both outstretched a hand to collect the money. And then they looked at each other. "Kisses are $2.50." Cecelia mentioned quickly. She and Paulina grinned.

Garth scoffed. "Oh for the love of—"

Nate looked at her weird. "But it says right here—"

"Never mind what it says!" Paulina chirped.

"Well okay then." Nolan put the money on the table. He leaned in to kiss Cecelia and Nate leaned in to kiss Paulina. Garth made an obnoxiously fake gagging noise, hoping to distract them. But it didn't work, thank goodness.

"Hey do you want to hang out later?" Nate asked the girls.

"_Yeah_!" Paulina and Cecelia smiled.

"Great. The four of us can hit the Nasty Burger later!" Nolan said. "It'll be fun." Suddenly a cool breeze surrounded them and fog shrouded the once clean air. Blue skies turned to grey as all the color faded away like it had been washed out. "Uh oh." Nolan frowned.

"What is it?" Paulina started to panic. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, girl." Cecelia said. "Shh. Listen. Ya hear that?"

"What?" Everybody looked up into the sky where a deranged but familiar face was floating around.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! You shall all fear me!" And he was holding a tiny dragon on a leash.

"That's not supposed to happen." Nate said casually. "Why can't we just have one day, one nice day to hang out with friends?" He asked to no one.

Garth felt like sinking way down in his chair because of the dragon being there, but he might not have to do much to help out on this one. The Box Ghost was practically harmless. At least that's what Danny and Tucker always said, unless the ghost had the magical Pandora's Box. Danny and Tucker would probably show up any second now. Garth just didn't see them in view yet.

"Well if the Box Ghost didn't show up at exactly the right time, then this story would have no plot." Garth pointed out to the other teenagers.

"True." Nolan agreed with a slight shrug. He turned to his best friend Nate. "Shall we use are awesome ghost powers to defeat this annoying wannabe?"

"Okay." Nate gave him a high five and both boys changed into their ghost forms. They had sweet outfits. Nate looked like a rock star and Nolan looked like an Egyptian. His tan skin was perfect with just the right amount of muscle.

"Wooooow." Paulina and Cecelia said in awe.

"Wait a minute, I have powers too!" Cecelia remembered. She darted over to them, hoping to get the chance to help.

"Why doesn't Danny just help?" Paulina asked Garth as she slowly backed away to her seat to watch the fight. .

"He can't be the star _all_ the time. He figured he could use a day off." Garth explained. "Everyone needs a break, right?"

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile there were screams of terror as the carnival people began to flee and spread all across the neighborhood, which was a small one by the way. The Box Ghost chuckled awfully and he commanded the dragon to launch fire at Nolan, Nate and Cecelia.

"Watch out!" Nolan sprang into the air to avoid the fire.

"I can't fly!" Cecelia shrieked.

Nate grabbed her arm just in time, and pulled her up into the air. "I think you should just hang back and watch us, okay?"

Normally she would have, but she kinda had the urge to impress these guys, even if her attempts were pretty lame. She had nothing on them in terms of power, but she didn't realize that.

"Well what _can_ you do?" Nate asked gravely. "If you don't have ghost powers, you should just stay outta the way so you don't get hurt."

"But I…have powers. Just not ghost powers. Throw me at him, you'll see."

Nolan set her down on the ground. "Stay here." He warned as he joined his best friend up in the air. Nolan blasted the dragon with all he had, but still that was not good enough. Fire singed part of his shirt. And then it became Nate's turn to use a protective shield. The Box Ghost cackled wildly, pleased with his unprepared opponents. This was just the kind of attack he enjoyed for blowing off some frustration.

On the ground, Paulina was calling for Danny Phantom in a slight panic. She knew he always saved the day. Garth sighed, and checked his phone casually while the battle was going on. He was too lazy to fight right now and would only step in if things got out of hand. Paulina got up, and found Danny Fenton crashing under a tree.

Danny looked so peaceful as he lay there asleep. But there was no Danny Phantom around, what a pity. Meanwhile Garth realized that Tucker was necessary as well. Garth got up to begin the search for Tucker—the only person within miles who had a Fenton Thermos. "Tucker! Get over here!" Garth yelled as he spotted the techno geek running from around a Tucker.

"Gee, Garth, calm down, we need to take cover! The whole school's going to burn down!"

"_You_ have the thermos, remember!" Garth belted out.

"Oh right." Tucker reached into his back pocket. "Phew. It's still there."

"Well don't just STAND AROUND!"

"Right." Tucker pulled out the thermos. He and Garth ran back to the part of the parking lot where the battle was going on. "Hey Cecelia!" He called. The girl turned around, startled. "Catch!" He threw it.

Cecelia reached her arms into the air, but the throw was just too high. She missed, and the thermos made a loud open crack as it hit the concrete pavement. She gasped. "I hope it'll still work." She whispered to herself. She stepped out into plain sight of the Box Ghost and his little dragon sidekick…and then there was a HISS of fire launched. Cecelia screamed.

"NOOO!" Nolan and Nate scrambled to get there in time but they were too late.

The fire had reached her.

Lucky she had reflexes to create an electric shield. The thermos was in her hand. As she stood up the fire retreated.

"Phew!" Nolan said. "Wouldn't want her death on my chest all my life."

"Ditto." Nate said. "Thank God for superpowers."

Cecelia hit the thermos with her hand a few times. The top was jammed shut and she couldn't pry it open.

"We'll hold him off!" Nolan decided. Improvising was something he and his friend were good at, and so was being a distraction.

The Box Ghost scoffed. "You are no match for me you lowly half-ghosts. You shall pay for…being hybrids. Within a few minutes, you shall be COMPLETELY DEAD MWAHAHAHAAAAHAAA!"

"This is not good." Nolan mentioned out loud. "Something must be done…"

"Hurry up!" Nate shouted down to Cecelia.

"Aim for the ghost not the dragon!" Nolan whispered to Nate.

When they launched simultaneous blasts at the Box Ghost, he was thrown slightly off balance and he dropped the little dragon. Angered and hurt, the little baby scurried off leaving a trail of ashen tears behind it. "NOOOO come back now! Come back Mr. Floofybootsykins!"

"Lost a dragon?" Cecelia was smiling. The Box Ghost cried loudly. "Sucks for you." She opened the thermos and it sucked up the very annoying villain.

"Teamwork!" Nolan said. He, Nate and Cecelia shared an embrace as Garth and Tucker came running over to greet them

"We should probably go check on Danny." Garth suggested. "Wherever he is."

"Oh he fell asleep." Tucker said. "He's fine, just tired, that's all."

Nolan and Nate seemed pretty happy to have helped save the day with Cecelia but they were a bit afraid about having revealed their powers to other people who lived around here. They would just have to trust them to keep their secret. They changed back into their human forms. Nolan and Cecelia exchanged smiles as they followed the others over to where Tucker had left Danny.

Paulina was already over there, and she stood up as the others were approaching. A few minutes later Danny awakened, surrounded by Nolan, Nate, Cecelia, Paulina, Garth, and Tucker.

"Hey you're up!" Cecelia grinned.

"You missed a real good fight, man." Tucker said as he helped Danny stand up. "I didn't catch it all either but these two guys—I don't even know their names—but they kicked some serious butt with Cecelia back there!"

Nolan smiled and waved. "I'm Nolan and this is my buddy Nate."

"We were going to hit the Nasty Burger, do you all want to come?" Nate asked. He and Nolan originally wanted to spend some time just with the girls.

Everyone seemed to agree except Paulina who was going to stay and keep up the kissing booth. If Cecelia wanted to go, it was her own choice, and she did.

But Nate pulled Paulina aside just before they left. "Girl, I want you to know I really enjoyed our kiss. We have something special here. I hope that when I get to high school, you'll be waiting for me and maybe we can kiss again sometime."

Paulina blushed at his cuteness and then said. "I have a boyfr—wait, you're not in high school?!"

Nate and Nolan both laughed. "No, we're eighth graders!" Nate said. "How old did you think we were?"

"Six…teen…" Paulina said as her face paled. She felt disgusted with herself for having kissed them now and she ran back to the booth, hoping to forget what had happened. The guys found it amusing. They got that a lot. Cecelia just hoped she wouldn't have to admit it—that she thought Nolan was around sixteen as well, but he was really two years younger than them the whole time.

Luckily no one asked her as everybody but Garth continued to walk on down to the restaurant. But it was okay because Nolan might be hot but Cecelia already had the best boyfriend she could possibly ask for—Danny. He put his arm around her as they walked onwards and Garth followed up in his car.


	28. S1E27 Deadline

**Remember that the 200th reviewer gets to have their OC in the next chapter if they want! **

**I usually try to go in order but the 100th/200th/300th/etc. reviewers are the exception. **

**Hope that this episode is to your liking!**

**Please review ;P**

* * *

**"Deadline"**

Fredrick Johnson was a cyborg ghost that had been sent through the Fenton portal from the ghost zone with one mission in mind—to capture Danny Phantom and bring him back for various painful tests and samples at his home base in the ghost zone. In an error of transferal, though, some of Fredrick's machinery parts had been turned into Ectoranium.

To go along with that, some of his machine parts were shutting down, which forced a twelve-hour deadline upon him. He only had twelve hours to live, and then ultimately his body would fail on him. And deadlines had been known to have some strange effects on people. It's been said it could make even the most rational, logical people go completely insane!

Fredrick's co-worker had been sent into the field to accompany him, but the man injured along the way and was virtually useless when it came to repairing and assisting Fredrick like he was supposed to do. So Fredrick was in a bit of a panic, but he didn't want it to show. The useless ghost and the cyborg ghost set up their makeshift base in a vacant human house on the same street of the Fenton house which was a location where Danny Phantom was sighted many times a week.

Fredrick watched the house with his binoculars for hours. He was vigilant. He wanted none of his time to be wasted. But there was little action. A red-haired woman was doing some gardening outside and kept going in and out of the house. Around five o'clock, a girl with long brown hair entered the house. But nobody came out. What was Fredrick supposed to do? Nothing had happened.

"Get a move on already!" Fredrick's ghost friend yelled. "You haven't got much time left!"

Fredrick sighed. He knew the man was right and he had to do something already. If there wasn't any action going on by itself, Fredrick had to make some. In the time it took Fredrick to decide, an older teen entered the house as well but it was a guy with a strange red streak of hair. "Punks." Fredrick sneered to himself.

Fredrick had to wait for the opportune moment to sneak into the Fenton house. The easiest way to sneak in would be to use his upgraded portal gun to scale the building and enter from a window on the second floor. One of the windows had pink curtains and the other had blue, so it was not hard for Fredrick to guess which window had to belong to the bedroom where a bunch of young people were hanging out. That Dumpty Humpty rock music was playing, and loud.

Fredrick waited for the redhead woman to enter the house with a load of gardening tools to wash.

Then, he took the portal gun out of his backpack and launched a tractor beam to the ledge of the window with blue curtains. Easily he climbed up the steep, scaling the brown brick walls and climbed into the bedroom. There was nobody inside, but the music was blasting.

Was it a ruse, or had the teenagers just stepped outside for a second? The lights were on, and Fredrick could hear voices. The man hoped he hadn't been tricked. He looked around the room—there was an old computer desk, spaceship models, a little rocketship built out of Legos, and several posters.

On the desk was a picture of Danny Fenton. Fredrick smiled at this. It was a photo of black-haired Danny kissing a girl with long brown hair. She must have been the same girl who walked into the house! There had to be a connection. It also meant that she was here, somewhere. Fredrick opened the door just a crack so he could see. Somebody walked past. It was a big fat man in an orange jumpsuit.

"Maddie, I think I'm going to hit the hay!" The orange man yelled down the hall.

"Goodnight!" A woman's voice called in response.

Fredrick thought if the adults caught him in here, then he was dead meat for sure. Fortunately he had no clue as to Jack and Maddie's total incompetence. The Fenton couple were more than likely to come after Fredrick himself instead of calling the cops.

Fredrick waited for the fat man to close the door across the hall. Now the hallway was completely empty. Fredrick slowly inched his way out of Danny's room, careful not to make a sound in case he stepped on some otherwise squeaky floorboards. Fredrick stealthily kept close to one side of the hall. Somebody was talking in the neighboring bedroom—the bedroom with the pink curtains.

It was a youthful girl's voice. She sounded like she was talking on the phone. "Gosh, Paulina that's so nice of you! Yes of course I'll come… Friday? Sleepover? Okay… Sorry, we're out of popcorn… But I have chips… great!"

Fredrick crept across down to the staircase. Obviously the younger teen couldn't be a threat to him. Intrigue and mystery guided him now as it lured him down the very stairs. He traipsed across their house like he was meant to be there. He couldn't wait to find that Danny kid. He had to be Danny Phantom—Fredrick was sure of it. They were identical, except for their genetics. But hair could be dyed and contacts could be worn.

The cyborg crouched down and looked in between the railing pillars. In the kitchen was the red-haired woman who was fixing sandwiches and putting bagels in the microwave. On the couch…there he was—Danny Fenton. He had his arm around the tan-skinned brunette. They were watching one of those old Leonardo DiCaprio films. Beside them on the couch was that punk guy who Fredrick had seen enter earlier, along with an African-American kid.

Fredrick got an adrenaline rush through his body as he could sense a challenge was near. None of the teens had seen him yet or so it seemed. Would the jolt be strong enough to keep him strong through a fight? He looked at the grandfather clock in the dining room—only nine hours were left before he died. Fredrick had to get back home to the lab where his machine parts might be able to be repaired. But he might never get this kind of a chance again!

Here it was in view—the opportunity to test if that scrawny little black-haired teen was Danny Phantom after all! But, unfortunately, this meant waiting until Danny was alone so he could fall right into Fredrick's trap. Fredrick walked back up the stairs slowly where he was out of their line of sight and back into the shadows. There, he could spend a few minutes regrouping while he tried to produce a plan of attack.

He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself, but, the knob to the girl's bedroom door turned slightly. _Uh oh_, Fredrick thought. Fredrick only had a few seconds to find a new hiding place or his cover would be blown. But where? He looked around and saw…the hall closet at the end of the upstairs hallway! He hid in there and watched through a crack as a young teenage girl emerged from the bedroom. She happily skipped down the stairs.

"Danielle, tell your father dinner's going to be ready soon." Said the woman who was fixing the meal. "He's napping."

The girl ran into the father's bedroom and shouted, "Dinner's ready!" And then she ran back down the stairs.

Fredrick could hear Danny talking about the end of the movie. The father came downstairs as well. So presumably, the family had now gathered around the table and began to eat. Fredrick didn't have time for that! This was why he never got work done and why he was in the mess in the first place—because he was too afraid to jump right in. if his comrade saw him now, he'd yell at him for sure.

Fredrick knew it was super simple to go intangible, grab Danny, and then fly out of there, but if he used too much of his power, he might die quicker and he couldn't risk it. The waiting took forever, especially to Fredrick. He could feel the sensory parts of his machine shutting down. He also had shortness of breath. Two more hours had been subtracted from his life.

There were faint sounds of jubilee—leading Fredrick to guess that the family was playing some sort of board game. That took another two and a half hours. By now Fredrick was bored as ever and quite hungry too. His companion would be very mad that this mission was taking so long. It had taken this long only because Fredrick didn't want to get any of these other people involved. Really, did it matter anymore?

Fredrick huffed up and opened the closet door. He was desperate. He was panicked. He was ready to kill if necessary. He peeked over the stair railing and saw that the board game was finished. The adults were heading downstairs taking about some sort of "laboratory project" and that left the five teenagers in the family room. The younger girl was asleep on the couch.

"Let me go and get it." Danny said, referring to something one of his friends wanted. "Be right back."

Now was Fredrick's big chance! His heart was thumping fast as Danny skidded up the stairs and across the hall, completely unaware that he was being preyed upon. Fredrick couldn't wait to strike! The cyborg slowly left the comfort of the closet. Danny was inside his room searching for something. Fredrick opened the door to the bedroom slowly. It creaked ever so lightly.

"I…" Danny was digging through his backpack. "I must have left it in my locker." He said to himself, unaware yet that Fredrick had entered. But just then, his ghost sense went off. He froze for a moment and stopped digging. Terror lit up within him, but he didn't panic.

Fredrick shut the door. Danny stood up and turned around. Before he had time to scream, Fredrick had knocked the boy out using a baseball bat. Fredrick prepared to carry the boy and take him down and out through the window, but the moment he touched the boy, his skin fried. _What is this_, Fredrick asked himself.

Fredrick examined every possible possibility. This couldn't be happening! Not now, not when he was so close, when his goals were in reach! His boss didn't want him back until he proved he was useful. That's what had gotten him into all this mess. That's why he had to bring back Danny—to prove himself.

Why couldn't he touch the boy? _Ectoranium_. Fredrick's machine parts had some small Ectoranium component. So he would never be able to touch the half-ghost boy, or make physical contact with any other ghost whatsoever! This was a disaster! He was going to die and there could be no way to fix it.

His assistant comrade was going to be so mad…how tragic! Fredrick didn't know what to do! He couldn't think of what to do next! If he didn't die first, his comrade would kill him for sure. He debated making a run for it, but what life did he have to go find? Mere hours was hardly living. And then at the moment when everyone was least expecting it…ZAP. Fredrick was unconscious. From behind the man, the brunette emerged, a blast of electricity wafting back and forth between her hands. "That's what you get for messing with my boyfriend!" The brunette said, trying to sound intimidating but she really kinda failed at that.

The taller, older teen who was standing behind her, put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful." He advised quietly

The African-American boy came into the room last. "What happened? Did this freak try to break in or something? Is Danny okay?"

"Calm down, Tucker." The older teen said as he slowly walked over to check Danny's pulse. "He's fine. Looks like the intruder caught him before he could even change."

"So what do we do about this guy?" Cecelia asked, pointing down to the cyborg.

"Who is that man, Cecelia?" Tucker asked.

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. But we all are going to stay here until he wakes up, for better or for worse. I think he was trying to hurt Danny. People often do."

"Looks like he's a cyborg." Tucker stated obviously.

The three other teens sat on Danny's bed until he woke up. They told him what had happened and he joined them on the bed. Danny identified the pieces of some of the cyborg mechanisms as Ectoranium, an element that ghosts supposedly couldn't touch. Yet the man himself looked like a ghost. He seemed weakened though. Tucker left them to go downstairs to sneak a Fenton thermos out of the secret lab. The other three stayed to watch.

"Garth, if he does anything, don't hesitate to go dragon." Danny approved.

The taller teen nodded slightly.

It was just a few minutes later when Fredrick awakened. Tucker hadn't returned with the thermos yet so it was to be assumed that Danny's parents had somehow delayed him. Meanwhile Fredrick was barely alive. The large electrical shock must have knocked a few hours off his lifeline. The super-powered trio stood up, and braced themselves for a possible hostile attack. Danny transformed into his ghostly other half.

"Please…don't…I need your help." The begging voice sounded mechanical and distorted now. The cyborg ghost was bursting at the seams. "I won't harm you. No. Not after I've seen how you live, ghost child. I can't take you away from your parents, your sister, your friends, your love…"

Danny's heart softened in that moment. Maybe his mercy was his greatest weakness, or perhaps it could do some good for them after all.

"Danny, don't listen to him." Garth warned.

"He knocked you out! Tried to kidnap you! He got in the house for goodness sake!" Cecelia tried to reason with him.

Danny reached out a hand.

"No, no." Fredrick pulled away. "Ectoranium."

"If you can help me get out of the house, I promise I'll never bother you again. You'll never even see me again. I'm not from your realm exactly, you see. I am a full ghost. I work for people you wouldn't like. But I'm thinking of quitting. If all goes well, I won't have to see them again. While I was offline, I was not unconscious. I just couldn't move or speak. I've reconsidered things and had a change of heart. I realized I'm going to die no matter what, so what's the point in kidnapping Danny Phantom and taking him back to my superiors?"

It didn't take much to convince Danny that this guy was allright. Garth and Cecelia, well, they could learn a lot from Danny. The three of them snuck Fredrick back out of the Fenton house, as per Danny's decision. Tucker caught up with them barely, and handed Danny the thermos, only to be told it was no longer needed.

Fredrick returned to his comrade who had been watching the Fenton house the whole time and even seen Fredrick come out with the teenagers. His comrade demanded an explanation as Fredrick began to die. "Well," Fredrick's distorted voice began, "The thing about Danny is…he's not really worth capturing. He's not the sort of creature we are looking for…he's far too…_human_." Those were his last words.

Fredrick's comrade cleaned everything up in their hideout and left the scene. He had nowhere to go now. It wasn't worth going back to their home realm only to tell their boss they had failed. From then on, he was a renegade ghost.


	29. S1E28 You're Invited

**I really like how this episode came out! **

**And congrats to Terri Jones for being the 200th reviewer! **

**Because of that, I included her OC Gray in here ^_^**

* * *

**"You're Invited"**

_"Danny Phantom and friends are cordially invited to the wedding of Ethan Black and Ashley Melanthe. No need to dress up or bring a gift. The wedding is to commence shortly." _Danny read aloud from the fancy paper letter he held in his hands.

"Is that all the letter says, Danny?" Cecelia asked. She, Danny, Garth and Tucker were all sitting in the Foley's living room. They had wanted to just hang out but when Tucker got the mail that had been delivered, and there was a letter addressed to Danny, he knew something was up. How could anybody have known Danny would be at this house at this time?

"It gives an address, but that's about it. See?" Danny passed the letter around the circle.

"401 Asphodel Street." Tucker said. "Anybody got any idea where that is?"

"No." Garth answered on behalf of all of them. "Never heard of it. So who are Ethan and Ashley anyways?" Garth asked her brother.

Danny shrugged. "I've never met an Ethan in my life. And the only Ashley I knew was a girl from junior high but her last name was Sheru."

"So…are we going to go?" Tucker smiled, hoping for Danny's approval, but Danny shook his head.

"Oh please, Danny! Pretty please with sugar on top! I just love weddings!" Cecelia said.

"Please!" Tucker chimed in as Garth face palmed.

"I don't really get a say in this do I?" Garth muttered quietly.

Danny sighed. "Oh allright."

"Yay!" Cecelia hugged him as a way of saying thanks.

And then, a mysterious white light engulfed them and the four of them were transported to a new place through no effort of their own. The invitation really did mean "shortly" after all! The building that the friends now stood before resembled that of a grand, ancient coliseum, but it was decorated with white drapes and assortments of pastel flowers. And it wasn't chipped at or broken anywhere like all of the modern ones around. The sky was cloudless and blue, and the breeze in the air was just cool enough to be pleasant. The sun shining down on them was warm. Distant talking at a pleasant volume could be heard all around. There were plenty of other people here, perhaps, the other guests.

"Last time I checked, it was raining outside." Garth said skeptically.

"Tucker, where are we?" Danny asked with sobriety.

The techno geek pulled out his PDA. "Uh oh." He said in a melodramatic tone.

"What's 'uh oh'?" Asked Danny worriedly.

"None of my tech is working." Tucker said in a slightly panicked tone. "But no worries, I think I can get by without it for the next…however long we're stuck here." He started to hyperventilate a little and Cecelia patted him on the back.

"I don't like this." Garth said, crossing his arms.

"We must be in some sort of…" Danny's voice trailed off as he scanned the area. There were about three hundred people around, and most of them were dressed like ancient Greece and Roman characters. Some of the guests were humans, and some were ghosts. It was very odd. Normal humans panicked at the sight of ghosts.

The four teens looked around still. It took them a moment to register that someone was coming their direction. He had shaggy wavy dark blond hair with blue streaks, red eyes, and pale green-tinted skin. He must have been a ghost, because Danny's ghost sense going off was ultimately what drew their attention down to him.

The kid looked to be about thirteen. He didn't seem happy at all; in fact he looked a bit scared and disturbed but was trying ever so hard to be calm about it. Danny, Tucker, Garth, and Cecelia all stared at him now. "Uhm, would you mind telling me…where I am?" The kid asked them. "I only got this letter, and I barely had time to read it over before…"

Danny pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. "Don't worry, kid, we're all in the same boat then."

"Or on the same…PAGE!" Tucker said with a giggle. They all frowned at him. "Geez, just trying to lighten up the mood here people!"

"Anyways, kid, we don't know where we are either." Garth mentioned. "So if you want, you can stick with us until we all find out."

The kid nodded a little. "I'm Gray. Who are all of you?"

Everyone introduced themselves all at once. They seemed so friendly, which made Gray feel a bit more at ease. Then as they walked around a little more, someone else came up to them.

"Welcome! Danny Phantom, Cecelia Hazel, Tucker Foley, Gray Name, and Garth Lloyd, how do you do?" A red-haired young lady appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a long white gown and had various flowers decorating her hair. Her hairstyle looked very odd; it was as if it was held together by some sort of unnatural magic. Her eyes were gray and she smelled like springtime flowers.

"Dude your last name is Name?" Tucker asked Gray with a wide grin. "That's awesome!" He put his hand in the air for a high five, but the kid just stared at him strangely and left him hanging.

"Who are you?" Garth questioned the young lady with narrowed eyebrows.

"Ashley Melanthe. By tonight, I'll be Ashley Black." She smiled. "Come this way, if you please. My wedding's about to start!" She waved her hand.

Cecelia took a step forward but Danny pulled her back. Danny followed Ashley first, with Cecelia behind him. Garth scanned very bit of area with his eyes cautiously, Gray had his hands in his pockets, and Tucker just smiled and waved obliviously as usual. The inside of the building looked like a gigantic cathedral.

The ceilings were several stories high. There were lots of large open windows, and no apparent electricity. The smell of fresh wine and pomegranate filled the air, as well as bread and pasta, which Tucker took an immediate liking to. Priceless paintings and fire-lit torches decorated the walls. It was definitely extravagant. The bride and groom must be rich.

Everybody took seats in the pews that were scattered abroad as they settled to watch the wedding. Through all of this, Gray didn't leave the older teens. He would never admit it but he liked having some people he could follow around. He had just assumed they were ghosts, since he had never heard of them before, not even Danny Phantom.

Ashley insisted that Danny and company sit near the front. She just wanted everyone to see that Danny Phantom was here. even if the teen was in his black-haired human form, it was still impressive to the other guests that he had shown up. When the five teens sat down, Ashley left to go visit with some of the other guests.

"This is all just a dream…" Tucker said as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "A really, really, delicious dream!"

"I don't think it's a dream, Tuck. It's just a very odd situation we're in right now." Cecelia said.

"Here have some bread!" Tucker shoved some into her mouth.

"THAT'S SOO GOOD!" Cecelia cheered.

"I know, right!"

"Guys, quiet down." Danny said. Organ music began to play, even though there was no organ in sight; only a fat minister near the front of the room. He read something out of a large Greek-lettered book. Ashley walked up the aisle in a new dress—a wedding dress. Danny and his gang couldn't tell exactly what was being said because it was all in Greek. But somewhere in there Ashley and presumably, Ethan, kissed and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Danny and Cecelia clapped politely. They exchanged bewildered looks. They could swear that Ashley and Ethan winked at them. Ethan approached the five teenagers in the front immediately. "You'll invite Ashley and I to your wedding, right?" He looked directly at Danny with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Cecelia exclaimed in nervousness. Gray and the others stared at her and Danny.

"I'm sixteen." Danny admitted. "I don't think I'll be getting married any time soon."

"Ah, that's too bad. Well whenever you and Cecelia decide to elope, send Ashley and I a letter, okay?" Ethan winked.

Danny and Cecelia were still as confused as ever.

"Don't worry, of course Danny'll invite you!" Tucker said on their behalf and Danny glared at him as Cecelia elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Garth rolled his eyes, and Gray just watched.

"That'd be great!" Ethan grinned.

"Forgive my bluntness, but, how do we know you?" Danny inquired. He couldn't help it—the question had been on his mind ever since he got here.

"Y-yeah." Gray interjected quietly. "I've never seen anybody here before in my life."

"You didn't know us before. But now you do. Isn't that nice how things work out?" Ethan smiled. He clapped his hands twice, and Danny, Garth, Cecelia and Tucker all disappeared. They were sent right back where they started from—the Foleys' living room.

The four of them stood up, frazzled and bewildered. "Danny! Look at the clock! It's still 2:45!" Tucker pointed out all of a sudden.

"What?" Danny turned around and looked. "Impossible! We were gone at least two hours, if not more!"

"This day is just too weird. But fun though." Cecelia sighed as she sat back down. "I'm taking a nap." She lay down on the big brown couch, since it was right there.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Garth said. He gathered a bunch of pillows and settled down on the floor.

Danny sighed and tried to shake off the memory. It might take a while for him to process all of what had just happened in his head. But that was life. Some ghost couple just wanted to be able to claim that Danny Phantom had attended their wedding and get attention because of that. Sometimes days were spent sitting around typing on the computer, and others were spent going to big Greek weddings for strangers. By this point in his life, Danny and his friends had just learned to take things at face value. If it wasn't weird, then it wasn't normal.


End file.
